Jessie Salvatore
by AnnaLouise28
Summary: Jessica Salvatore or Jessie is the younger sister of Damon and older sister to Stefan. She may look like your average 20 year old but in reality she is over 150 years old. How? She's a vampire. But not just a vampire a hybrid a witch. What happens when she turns up in mythic falls and gets caught up in another doppelgängers problems and has history with some of the originals?
1. Chapter 1

_**Jessica Salvatore or Jessie is the younger sister of Damon and older sister to Stefan. She has long blonde hair that goes to her back. Green eyes and olive skin. She may look like your average 20 year old girl but in reality she is over 150 years old. Why? Because she's a vampire. But not just any vampire a hybrid; vampire and a witch. What happens Jessie rocks up in mystic falls. What will happen when she sees her brothers? What happens when she gets stuck in the drama of another doppelgänger? And what happens when she falls in love with the enemy? And why is she so familiar with the original family? Read on and you will find out!**_

_Jessie is portrayed by Amanda Seyfried. I do not own the vampire diaries it's all owned by Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson. _

* * *

I arrive at the boarding house. I don't even remember the last time I was here. My brothers called me to help them with a Katherine problem. They know I hate her and that I can be used as a secret weapon.

You see I have a little secret that only my brothers Damon and Stefan know. I'm a witch and a vampire. I have no idea how I became one, but somehow a loophole was found and I kept all my witch powers and now I am even more powerful.

People have heard about a witch/hybrid over the years they just have no idea that it's actually me. That's one of the reasons why I keep it a secret and only when I am attacking someone do they find out little old me is a powerful hybrid. I haven't talked to my brothers in years so I hope we can all get along. The last time that we were all together they nearly killed each other, so I'm quite interested to see what has made them live together.

I knock on the front door and wait for it to answer. I hear footsteps and many voices. The door opens and I see my brother Damon in front of me. "Hi Day." I greet with a smile.

"Jessica your here." He exclaims and he pulls me into a hug.

"You called me; I came, better be good I am missing important tanning time." I joke as Stefan walks into the hall and sees me I flash over and hug my younger brother. "Hi Stef." I greet hugging him.

"Hey Jessie I'm glad you could make it." Stefan responds.

"You know I would do anything to help you guys, and defiantly if it had to do with Katherine."

"Why don't you go to your room and in the morning we will fill you in on what has happened." Damon suggests.

I smile and make my way to my room up stairs. I walk inside and take a look around and nothing has changed. I see my king sized bed in the middle, my ensuite to the left. The walls are decorated in purple and pink. I take a seat on my bed and take a breath, there better be a really good reason why my brothers called me.

* * *

The next morning after a shower I get ready in black jeans and top with black ankle boots and for my hair in waves.

Once I'm ready I walk downstairs and witness Damon attending to a pretty blonde haired vampire. "Morning." I announce myself. The blonde looks up at me confused. "What's with the furrowed brows?" I ask the group.

No one replies but Damon hand the blonde a glass of blood. "Here." He offers.

"I'm still shaking." The blonde says.

"Tell us what happened?" Stefan asks.

"I saw Katherine today." She begins and this picks my interests.

"Where?" I ask.

The blonde looks at confused as to who I am. "I'm sorry but who are you?" She asks kind of rudely.

"They don't know about me do they?" I ask my two brothers. And they shake their heads. "Well that's just great." I say sarcastically. "And I thought you two loved me." I respond standing up pouting.

"Damon, Stefan what's going on?" the Blonde asks again.

"This is Jessica our sister." Damon announces.

"What! You have a sister?" The blonde asks in shock.

"Yes." Stefan confirms.

She looks at Damon and Stefan hurt. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"We had our reasons, we wanted to protect her." Damon answers.

"I don't need protection I can take care of myself. Look this is far from over, but right now we have to focus on the bitch Katherine, so Blondie, sorry I don't know your name." I say.

"Caroline." she replies.

"Pretty." I half smile. "Now Caroline, we can learn about one another some other time, now tell us what happened today, you see my two brothers they just stand around." I begin and glance at Damon and Stefan who are rolling their eyes. "Don't roll your eyes, you know it's true, now Caroline, tell us what happened with Katherine." I ask her again.

She nods. "I saw Katherine today?"

"Where?"

"At the grill, I stopped by to gawk and stalk Matt." She responds and begins to tell us.

_Caroline walks into the grill and she looks at Matt. He sees her. "Can I get you a table?" He asks her._

_"No, I'm not staying, just need to use the girls room." She lies._

"Skip the teen drama Blondie." Damon interrupts as she is telling us.

_"So I went to the bathroom even though I didn't have to go. And as I am washing my hands Katherine comes on but is pretending to be Elena." Caroline says._

"Who's Elena?" I ask confused.

"She's Stefan's girlfriend." Caroline answers.

I frown. "What do you mean she was pretending to be Elena?"

"Katherine and Elena look exactly alike."

I look at my two brothers and send them a glare, "Were you going to mention that?" I ask frustrated. "Omg, its 1864 all over again."

"No it's not, it's different, Elena, is human and caring she is nothing like Katherine." Stefan excuses.

"Not Katherine, god she is Katherine just the human self, she's a doppelgänger are you two ever going to learn, this is going to end bad for everyone now, I'll help kill Katherine but seriously are you seriously that dumb?" I ask dumbfounded.

"Hey you're talking about my best friend." Caroline pipes in.

"And I'm sure she's a lovely girl but you didn't see what Katherine did to my two brothers, she destroyed them and I'd be dammed to let history repeat itself, but I guess I'm too late, they will never learn, now back to what happened keep telling us what happened before I lose my shits." I shout. And she begins to tell us what happened.

_"Hey I saw you with Matt you okay?" Katherine asks._

_"Yeah, you know, it's nothing, whatever." Caroline responds and goes to flash off but Katherine stops her. _

_"You"re good, what gave me away? Was it the hair or was it my clothes?" Katherine questions._

_"I know Elena's at home?" Caroline stutters._

_"I need you to deliver a message."_

"What was the message?" Stefan asks.

_"Tell Damon and Stefan that I want the moonstone or I will rip this town till it rains blood." Katherine threatens._

"Tell him the rest." Damon then says to Caroline.

_"Tonight, at the masquerade ball." Katherine finishes and flashes off._

"Katherine wants to do it in public. Killing Mason threw her off guard." Stefan says first.

"She's running scared. What she did to Jenna was desperate. She's out of tricks." Damon responds.

"We can't underestimate her. We have to play smarter than her."

"Can't we just give her the moonstone so she'll leave?" Caroline asks.

"No. Katherine's not getting dick. I've had it. And tonight I'm going to that masquerade ball and I'm going to kill her." I announce to the group.

"You're not going to kill her." Stefan stops me.

"Don't give me the goody-goody crap."

"You're not going to kill her; Damon's not going to kill her."

"Really?" Damon and I respond together.

"Because I am." Stefan smirks.

"Well if one of us doesn't then I will give them a piece of my mind." I exclaim and leave the room and Caroline follows me.

* * *

"So.." Caroline speaks nervously.

"So how long have you been a vampire?" I ask her.

"Not long, Katherine killed me to give Stefan and Damon a message."

"I'm sorry about that but don't worry with me around now she will have something to be scared of." I respond.

"Why?" Caroline asks.

"She underestimated me." I inform her.

"So where have you been all this time?"

I smirk. "You're a gossip aren't you?"

She laughs. "I'm the town gossip."

"So how are you taking it being a newly turned vampire, you doing okay?"

"Im doing okay and I'm trying very hard but I take it day by day."

"That's all you can to do. You're aloud to take your time, you have eternity now. But now you have another girl around so if you need any help just ask." I offer.

"So who are you more like Damon or Stefan?" She asks.

"What do you think?"

"I think you have a bit of both of them in you."

"Yes, but I have a bit of my own spark in there too." I joke.

* * *

After meeting Caroline I head back up to my room to have some alone time, processing that my brothers are repeating history and they don't even know it. After a while I walk back down stairs and see more people have arrived.

Everyone seems to notice me and are confused as to who I am. I make my way into the dining room and Damon walks over to me. "Everyone, I would like to introduce you all to my sister, she's here to help us kill Katherine." Damon announces.

"Thanks for the lovely introduction Damon." I joke.

"Sister?" A young teenager says.

"Yes sister." I confirm.

"Jeremy Gilbert." He greets as I shake his hand.

"Gilbert, as in Elena Gilbert's brother?"

He nods. "Yes."

I smile. "Nice to meet you." I hear the door ring. "I'll get it."

"I'll go with her." Caroline says to everyone and follows me.

I open the door and see a dark skinned pretty girl in front of me she looks at me oddly.

"You must be Bonnie." I assume.

"Yes and who are you?" She asks confused glancing at Caroline.

"This is Jessica, Stefan and Damon's sister." Caroline informs.

"Sister?" Bonnie questions confused.

"Yes, I'm still a little surprised they haven't told anyone about me." I confirm.

"So why are you here?" She asks and that's when Stefan comes up behind me.

"You brought your grimoire good." He says as we walk further into the lounge and see Damon and Alaric with all the weapons.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asks.

"Where going to kill Katherine." Jeremy says.

"I can explain." Stefan responds.

"Please?" Bonnie asks still confused.

"We are going to kill Katherine." Stefan says and we venture into the room where Alaric is showing everyone how to use each weapon.

"This works with compressed air. The trigger mechanism is up here. I have two of these in a different size. For you I recommend this. It fits nicely under the jacket sleeve. You use the trigger when you're ready." He informs Damon, Stefan and me. He then fakes killing a vampire and Damon Stefan and I exchange looks. "You wanted me to show you how to kill a vampire." Alaric reminds us and goes back to explaining more weapons.

* * *

After going over the weapons Bonnie and Stefan are talking. "I know you love Elena and you want to be with her but its too risky. Too many people could get hurt." Bonnie says unconvinced this will work.

"Look, I want Elena back, yes but it's more than that. What Katherine did to Jenna it crossed the line. She has to be stopped before it happens again." Stefan says to Bonnie.

"I don't know Stefan." Bonnie says still hesitant.

"Katherine knows me right, she knows that I'm not going to try anything in a crowded place so that give us the edge. We can catch her by surprise. And besides Jessica is our secret weapon if anything happens."

"Why didn't you tell any of us about her?" Bonnie asks looking at me.

I walk over to them. "I think we should tell everyone Stef, if they want to trust me I'm going to have to trust them."

"No way Jessie." Damon disagrees immediately.

"I know your trying to protect me Day, but if we want to kill Katherine we need all the help we can get and we need me to be able to do what I do best. And I can tell that Bonnie is only a new witch so she will need all the help she can get." I respond.

"Wait how did you know I was a witch?" She asks.

"You can't sense me can you?"

"Sense what?"

"Whenever a witch is around another you get this feeling a vibe around you." I explain to her. I then clear my throat. "Everyone gather round its story time." I announce. "So I'm going to start from the beginning. Before I was turned into a vampire, I had a secret that only Damon and Stefan knew. I was a witch." I begin to say. "A powerful one at that." I add. "Also known as the" I begin to say but Bonnie cuts me off.

"You're the Salvatore witch?" She whispers.

I nod. "Yes, how did you know?"

"It's in my grimoire."

"As you know when a witch dies and turns into a vampire they lose their powers but somehow when I woke up I still had my powers." I explain.

"Wait your still a witch?" Caroline asks shocked.

"Yes, and even more powerful than your average witch, that is why Damon and Stefan don't talk about me. I don't tell anyone this because if anyone found out about me, people will want to find me and use me." I explain. "I am the most powerful supernatural being right now and there are people out there who will want me for my power, or try to kill me."

"Why are you telling us this if you don't want anyone to know?" Alaric asks.

"Because I need you all to trust me." I answer truthfully. "Now Bonnie come here please?" I ask her.

She hesitantly steps towards me and I take her hand and hold it firmly. "Can you feel that?"

She nods. "Yes."

"As witches we trust one another, even if they aren't in the same bloodline, do you trust me?" I ask again.

She nods. "Yes."

"Good now that my secret is out it better stay in this room, no one else can know. For this plan to work we need to come up with plan a - z. Katherine is smart but I'm smarter and with all of us working together for the right reasons we can do this. " I assure the group.

"We could trap her like the tomb spell." Bonnie suggests.

"Right. Isolate her away from others." Stefan agrees.

"So are you in Bonnie?" I ask her.

"Okay." Bonnie finally agrees.

* * *

After going over the plan for tonight, Alaric is about to leave. "Are you sure you guys don't want me there tonight?" He asks.

"No, I need you to stay with Elena. I don't want her to know about this." Stefan replies.

"Okay. Well, I'll make sure she doesn't leave my sight."

"Alright, if anybody wants to back out, now is the time." I alert the group.

"If you have cold feet speak now. I don't want this going wrong if someone chicken's out. Caroline?" Damon directs to her.

"I won't she killed me. Fair's fair. As long as there's no werewolf running around." Caroline responds.

"Oh, I took care of Mason." Damon says.

"And as long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone, he won't turn." Jeremy adds.

"Bonnie are you with us?" I ask her.

She thinks about it for a minute. "No one else gets hurt." She answers.

"Except Katherine. Tonight she gets a stake through her heart." Damon says and I grin at him.

* * *

I arrive at the masquerade ball wearing an off the shoulder cris cross black dress with a gold waist band that has a feathered skirt. I have my hair in curls which is pinned half up into my hair by a braid. For make up I have gone for a bold smokey-eye and dark red lip followed by my black mask. Im wearing killer open toed heels to finish it off.

Damon, Stefan and I are out the front of the Lockwood Mansion. "Guys I haven't been invited in." I announce.

Damon nods and we see the Mayor come. "Carol." Damon announces.

"Good Evening Damon, Stefan." She says and then looks to me. "Who's this?" she asks curiously.

"This is our sister." Stefan announces.

"I'm Jessica I have just moved back into town after traveling abroad." I tell her.

"Well welcome back to Mystic Falls." She welcomes me. "Are you attending the high school?"

"Yes." Damon says interrupting me.

I look at him and glare. "Yes, she's in the same year as Stefan." Damon adds.

"Well it was lovely meeting you please come in and have a wonderful night." Carol invites and walks away.

I glare at Damon as we walk out the back. And I see the extravagant decorations. "Wow." I exclaim.

"They go overboard with these things." Stefan whispers to me.

"Do you see her?" Damon asks us.

We look around for Katherine who most likely will be dressed as Elena. "Nope. Are you sure you can do this?" Stefan asks us.

"I'm not going to hesitate." I assure.

Damon looks to Stefan "Who are you talking to?" Damon asks him.

"I had a chance to kill her and I hesitated." Stefan remind him.

"Well that's the fork between you and me, I don't hesitate." Damon says.

"You did spend 145 years loving her, it could happen." I interupt.

"I won't hesitate." Damon assures.

"Good." I respond and work further down the steps.

"Stay hidden." Stefan and Damon say to me.

"I will, I'm going to find Bonnie." I announce and walk off.

* * *

I find Bonnie and she's with Jeremy. They walk up to me and we walk up the stairs and enter an empty room. "I thought this room could work." Jeremy suggests.

I look around. "It's perfect." I say looking around and setting my stuff on the ground. "Is that the spell book I read about in my family's old journal?" Jeremy asks Bonnie.

"It's my ancestor, Emily's. The spell that we will do is similar to the one that sealed the vampires into the tomb." Bonnie says.

"Can you do all the stuff that's in there?" Jeremy asks Bonnie and me.

"I've been practicing witch craft for over 150 years so what do you think? And besides I have my own Grimoires, but I know everything I need to know." I answer.

"You have your own Grimoires?" she asks.

I nod. "Yes, I wrote one of them."

"Do you have them?" she asks.

"Yes and they are hidden, but after you get stronger you can have a look at them."

"I would love that." Bonnie responds excited and for the first time I see her smile.

"How are you going with the spells in this grimoire?" I ask her.

"It's taken some time but I'm working on them. Small spells I started off with. I'm just worried that I will over do it." Bonnie answers.

"If you aren't strong enough don't try it, you could over exhaust yourself and it could hurt you. But I'm going to teach you everything you need to know." I tell her and she smiles at me.

"You know you're nothing like your brothers." Jeremy announces.

I laugh. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"So how old were you when you were turned." Jeremy asks me.

"20."

"When did you learn you were a witch?" Bonnie asks.

"I was 12, when I felt my powers come through then my mother told me her secret that she was a witch and I was too, and then I learnt from there." I inform the two.

"So you have a bloodline on your mother's side?" Bonnie asks.

"Yep." I respond.

"What's the name?" Bonnie asks curiously.

"Watson." I answer.

Bonnie blinks "Omg," she says. "I've read about that line a little in my grimoire, that bloodline has a close connection with the Bennett line."

"Why do you think you felt the connection earlier?" I ask her. "Now come on let's get this room ready." I say aloud changing the subject and we begin to chant.

* * *

After the room is complete Bonnie, Jeremy and I go our separate ways. I stay in the room as I can't get out. Damon meets me inside. Several minutes later Stefan arrives frustrated. "What happened?" I ask him.

"Katherine just killed someone." Stefan announces.

"It's collateral damage." I tell him. "We can't stop this Stefan, it's too late we have this we can finally get Katherine free from our lives."

"Jessie's right, we can't back out now, there is too much to lose now, so lets get ready to hide." Damon says and I hide in a separate closet. Damon texts Jeremy to inform him his turn is up.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later we can hear Katherine dragging Caroline up the stairs.

"Why do you keep dragging me into this? I don't want any part of it." Caroline cries out.

"Shut up!" Katherine orders as they appear in front of a door. "Which room is it?" She asks Caroline.

"It's that one." Caroline points out.

Katherine bursts into the room as Caroline stays outside. "Where is she?" Katherine asks as Caroline begins to laugh.

"I did it. I really didn't think that I'd be able to fool you but I did it."

Katherine rushes over but she can't leave the room. She's trapped. "What the...? Stefan?" Katherine says and sees Stefan in the room. He has a stake in his hand.

"Hello Katherine." He greets playing with it.

"Goodbye Katherine." Caroline fairwells and walks away.

"You don't really think that you can kill me with that now, do you?" Katherine asks.

"No, but he can." Stefan says as Damon is coming out the closet.

He has the compressed air weapon is his hands. "I could shoot you with this but there's someone else who wants to say hi." Damon announces as I appear next to Stefan.

"Hello Katherine." I greet with a wicked grin and she gasps. "Good to see you again, Kat, too bad it's the last time." I growl and Damon shoots at Katherine in the back and she tumbles over screaming.

I then rush over and drive the stake through her arm and she screams again. Damon, Stefan and I then fight Katherine. Because there is three of us. We hold her down as I am about to stake her Jeremy comes rushing in and shouts. "Stop! You're hurting Elena! Everything you're doing to her is hurting Elena!" he exclaims.

I stop immediately and am surprised as Katherine smiles at us as Stefan and Damon release her and she gets up. "You think you two are the only ones with a witch on your side? Wrong and something tells me that my witch is better than your witch." Katherine teases.

Damon and Stefan then look to me and I smirk. "I got this." I say to them. "You see Katherine, you thought you out smarted us, but you were wrong." I tell her walking up to her and she steps back. "The other witch here, isn't Bonnie." I tell her and flash in front of her and grab her hand.

"I just need a drop of your blood so I can reverse the spell." I tell her.

"What?" she asks scared.

I laugh. "For once Katherine Pearce is scared." I announce to Stefan and Damon as I take her blood and drop it on the table I begin to chant.

"Jeremy, go check on Elena." Stefan orders him and he leaves.

Despite Katherine eyeing me she speaks up. "Let's all make sure poor Elena is okay."

"Well she'll be fine now, that the spell is proken and that we can actually hurt you now." I say teasing her.

She speaks up. "How is it possible?" she asks. "You were dead."

I turn to her. "I was but here I am, questions and question but we don't have time for I'll give you a little sneak peak. Before you infiltrated out lives I had a secret, I was a witch." I tell her.

"That's impossible."

"I guess it isn't. So before we kill you Katherine, tell me everything about this moonstone you're after." I order threatening her.

"You're not going to know shit."

"We will get that information from you one way or another, your choice the easy way or the hard way?"

She tries to attack me but I easily flash to the side and stab her in the leg. "Hurts don't it?" I ask her.

Damon smirks at me and then speaks up. "We aren't getting out of here until you tell us and it will be us walking and you in a body bag so speak up, and make it less painful on yourself."

"What do you want with the moonstone?" I ask her playing with the stake in my hand.

"What happened to you? You used to be so sweet." She questions.

I grin. "Oh you know personally well what happened Katherine. Now let's skip the whole how did I become a witch, why do you need the moonstone?" I ask her for the last time.

"Come to think of it this whole Mason thing has me a bit confused. Why a werewolf? The moonstone can break a curse that would help them destroy all vampires so what's in that for you?" Stefan asks her.

"Sorry about your pet wolf, probably should have kept him on a tighter leash." Damon teases.

"I'll have to remember that for next time. He's not the only wolf in town." Katherine retorts.

"You bargained the moonstone." Stefan then pipes in.

"What are you mumbling about over there?" Damon asks.

"When you struck a deal with George Lockwood, to help you fake your death, you told me that you gave George something that he needed. It was the moonstone, wasn't it?" Stefan asks her again.

She doesn't answer so I dig the steak deeper. "That's right and it would have worked except that people found out that I wasn't in the tomb." Katherine says and turns to Damon. "Thanks to you, by the way. Have I mentioned how inconvenient your obsession with me has been?"

"You and I both, honey." Damon rolls his eyes drinking his bourbon.

"Why do you need it back?" I ask Katherine. "What were you doing with it in the first place?" I ask her again.

"You're wasting your breath, Jess." Damon comments.

"Unless it wasn't yours to begin with. In 1864 you faked your death. Who were you running from, Katherine?" I ask her and she looks at me and I grin. "And now we have the answer. You are hiding from someone." I guess pouring myself a glass of scotch.

"We're missing the party. I'll have one of those." She says to me.

"Are you always this winy, no wonder your all alone." I comment.

Lucy the other witch arrives then arrives and I stand up watching her eerily. She has the moonstone in her hand. "Katherine, the spell in this room has been broken, you're free to leave." She says.

"Thank god." Katherine responds.

"When I hand this over my debt to you is over." Lucy says to Katherine.

"Deal." Katherine agrees.

"I owe you nothing." Lucy continues.

"I said done. Give it." Katherine says going for the stone.

"I wouldn't do that." I tell Lucy but she ignores me.

Lucy hands her the stone but after a second Katherine begins to have trouble breathing. "You should have told me another witch was involved. She's a Bennett witch, Katherine, but I'm sure you knew that." Lucy threatens.

"Wait, Elena!" Stefan exclaims as I roll my eyes.

"Elena's fine." Lucy says and Katherine falls to the floor. "The spell is broken. She'll heal quickly, Bonnie's with her." Lucy adds.

"I apologize for my involvement." She finishes and leaves as we look at Katherine's unconscious body.

* * *

Damon and I help move Katherine's body. Instead of killing her she needs to suffer first and what better place than where she was supposed to be in the first place. We place her inside the tomb and I cast a spell to keep her in their so no one can escape. We see her starting to stir as Damon and I stand at the entrance. "Hello Katherine." I greet with a hand on my hip.

"Where am I?" Katherine asks me.

"Where you should have been all along. I thought you'd have learned your lesson by now, messing with a Bennett witch." Damon scolds.

"You should have killed me. And now that I know your secret Jess I'll have it over you." Katherine says.

"What are you going to do about that, you can't talk to anyone you can't get out, you're here forever, and we are the lucky ones that get to watch you desiccate and mummify and then we will kill you." I inform her as Damon is about to close the door with my assistance.

"No, don't. Damon, don't. You need me, Elena's in danger." Katherine blurts out.

"From who?" Damon asks her.

She doesn't answer. "You're lying, you're always lying." I shout at her.

"Why do you think I haven't killed her? She's my doppelgänger, she needs to be protected." Katherine pleads.

"Then we'll protect her, while you rot in hell." I shout and Damon closes the door as we hear her screaming.

"No, Damon, Jess don't! I'll do anything, please! You need me! You need me! You need me!" she screams and I watch as the door closes and we hear her cries.

I glance at Damon "It's done." I exhale.

"What if she was telling the truth?" he whispers.

"Then we will deal with it like we always do." I tell him and we walk out ignoring the cried from Katherine.

* * *

_**I hope you like this story, it may take a few chapters to get into it, but when it comes to end of season two into season three it should be a lot better. Let me know what you think. Comments much appreciated .**_

_**Anna**_


	2. Chapter 2

The morning after the masquerade ball I wake up and relieved. It finally happened, Katherine Pearce is out of everyone's lives and we can move on. And now thanks to my idiot brother I have to go to school. What a dick. I get up and have a shower. After I'm cleaned I put on a pair of jeans and a white tank. I place my hair in a bun on top of head and am ready for the day.

I head downstairs and head down into the basement where the blood bags are. I take two and head back out. I crash on the couch and unplug the bag and down it. Follow shortly by the second. Damon comes into the lounge. "Ready?" He asks me.

I glare at him angrily. "I'm going to kill you for this."

He just grins. "Before we head to school we have to head to Blondies."

"Why?"

"I have to get everything that happened with Tyler last night." He answers and I follow him out the door.

* * *

Damon and I are in Caroline's house getting information about what happened last night with Tyler. Luckily I got invited in easily with her mother going off to work just as we arrived."So Sarah attacks Tyler and he pushed her away and she tripped and she fell and she hit her head." Caroline informs Damon and I.

"Matt doesn't remember anything?" Damon asks her.

"Hmm, he thinks he blacked out but I think they were both compelled by Katherine. That's why I covered for Tyler and said it was an accident."

"Yeah, I don't understand that. The guy is a tool." Damon remarks.

"Gee, duh. Tyler getting blamed for Sarah's death just opens up questions that he can't answer and do you really think that it's a good idea for him to tell his mom he's a werewolf?" Caroline asks.

"Well, no." I answer.

"And that werewolf road leads straight to Vampire Boulevard! I thought I was thinking fast on my feet."

"You did well Care." I tell her.

She smiles at me as Damon asks Caroline. "So where's your mom going?" He asks Caroline.

"Leading the search party for Aimee Bradley. They haven't found her body yet." Caroline informs him.

"Oh, teens today and their underage drinking. Tragic. Wait, did you see Tyler's eyes turn yellow?" Damon asks as I nudge him hard.

"They were more gold with amber highlights." Caroline responds.

"Oh." I say intrigued.

"Can he turn into a wolf now?"

"Only on a full moon but now he has increase strength and who knows what else. I wonder how much Mason told him." I wonder.

"Does he know about us?" Damon asks Caroline.

She is texting but doesn't tell him anything. "Hey! What did you tell him?" Damon asks again.

"Nothing, really. I don't think he knows much of anything. He seemed really freaked out and honestly, I felt kind of bad for him." Caroline responds as she leaves her room and goes toward the door.

"He's got to know something." I continue.

"Alright, I'll ask him." Caroline responds.

Damon then rushes over to her and catches her by the collar. "Damon." I scold.

"No don't Caroline. He cannot know about us. A bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire so don't be his friend!" Damon lectures.

"Hey lighten up." I scold him further. "Just be careful now Caroline don't give anything away." I add nicely.

"Okay, i won't. No we really need to go, I'm late for school." she tells us.

"Right, now if you want, you can drop a hint to your mom, that Aimee's body is at the bottom of a ravine with a cracked spine. Might save your mom some time." Damon jokes and I just scoff.

I go to leave. "Don't listen to him he's an ass."

"He can hear you." Damon shouts.

"I wasn't whispering." I argue and leave Caroline's.

* * *

When I arrive at the high school I am given some looks from some girls and some guys but I ignore them. Stefan comes up to me. "Elena's missing." He announces.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" I ask him.

"Please help me?"

I see the look in his eyes "You owe me big time."

We walk into Alaric's classroom. "This has Katherine written all over it." Stefan says to Damon and I.

"Katherine's in the tomb, trust me I'm the one who shut her in there." Damon responds.

"Are you sure?" Stefan asks him.

"Yes I was with him. We shut her in." I assure.

"She's in the tomb but she did say something before we shut her in." Damon says.

"What?" Stefan asks.

"That Elena's in danger." I answer.

Stefan looks at us pissed. "What? And you didn't think you should ask her to elaborate?"

"Everything she says is a lie Stefan. How were we supposed to know that she's gonna start spouting out the truth?" I argue.

"We have to go talk to her." Stefan pursues.

"No, no. Let me tell you how that's gonna go: we're gonna go ask her for help, she's gonna negotiate her release which we're gonna be dumb enough to give her and she's gonna get out and kill us! This is exactly what she wants!" Damon says annoyed.

"I don't really care." Stefan says.

"It's a bad idea, Stefan." I tell him.

"It's Elena." Stefan says sternly.

"And I get it you love her but we are not talking to Katherine we will find another way to find her. I'm going to go find Bonnie. Please don't kill one another while I'm gone." I order them and walk out.

* * *

A little while later Stefan and I have informed Bonnie about what's happened. "Jessie's right we can't undo the tomb spell, Stefan. She's going to want to get out." Bonnie says.

"I know that Bonnie but there's got to be something we can do." Stefan says.

"What if there was a way to find her?" Bonnie then looks to me.

"You can do it." I tell her.

She nods and I go to fetch Jeremy. Once I've found him I rejoin them in the classroom and find Bonnie setting up a map and candles. "How does this work?" Jeremy asks.

"I'll use your blood to draw energy for the tracking spell. You're blood related; it'll make the connection stronger." Bonnie says and I nod with approval.

Stefan arrives. "Alright, Alaric said we've got to clear out of here within 10 minutes. I've got weapons, he stocked us up."

"Are you ready?" Bonnie asks Jeremy.

He nods and she cuts Jeremy's hand. His blood falls on the map. The blood drops and merges into one and goes toward Elena's location. "There. She's there." Bonnie points.

"That's 300 miles away." Jeremy says.

"No Bonnie, we need a more exact location than that." Stefan says.

"That's as close as we are going to get." I inform Stefan.

"We can map it, aeriel view it and it will show us what's around there, help us narrow down the area." Jeremy suggests.

"Perfect. Call me with whatever you find." Stefan asks him.

"No, no, I'm coming with you!" Jeremy argues.

"No Jeremy, you're not." I agree with Stefan.

"No, I'm not just gonna just sit here. What if she's hurt okay?" Jeremy asks concerned.

"She's not. You two go back to your house just in case. I'll call you the minute I find her." Stefan tells Bonnie and Jeremy.

"Well, you can't do this alone." Jeremy argues further.

"He's not." I say and Damon says it from behind me. "He's got us." Damon says. "Let's go." He adds and I smirk at my older brother.

"You two are going to come?" He asks us.

"And let you go in there alone, I don't think so, now let's go." I order and walk out of the classroom.

* * *

On the drive to wherever this Elena is we are small talking. "Alaric sure likes his weapons." Damone speaks up.

Stefan has a little bottle with vervain in it in his hands. "What is that?" I ask.

"I don't know, it's a vervain bomb or a grenade launcher or something like that." Stefan answers.

"Weird."

"Hey, how much further is it?" Stefan asks Damon in the drivers seat.

"About 80 miles." Damon responds.

"Who do you think took her?" I ask the two boys in the front.

"Someone from Katherine's past. She said she was running from someone. Maybe they got the wrong girl." Damon guesses.

"Thank you for helping me you two." Stefan then says.

"Can we not do the whole road trip bonding thing? The cliché of it all makes me itch." Damon responds.

"Oh, come on Damon. We both know that you being in this car has absolutely nothing to do with me anyway." Stefan replies.

"And the elephant in the room lets out a mighty roar." I joke from the back seat.

"Well, it doesn't have to be an elephant, let's talk about it." Stefan continues.

"There's nothing to talk about." Damon says sternly.

"That's not true. I'm sure there is. Just get it out. I mean, are you in this car because you want to help your little brother save the girl that he loves? Or is it because you love her too? Hmm? I mean come on, express yourself. I happen to like road trip bonding." Stefan teases.

"Stefan you need to cut that out, Damon is helping you because he knows you can't go in there alone. I'm helping you because I help my brothers even though I don't get why you two are so fond of this girl that I haven't even met yet who is a doppelgänger of Katherine. I don't want you two to make the same mistake that you have already made and what I can see is that history is going to repeat itself and one of you is going to get your heart broken and it's going to make you spiral and do crazy things. I want you two to think about it, because if it does happen I'm not going to be there to clean up the mess." I tell the two brothers.

"Just give her a chance Jessie." Stefan responds after a moments silence.

"Give her a chance, I don't want to see you two hurt I know for a fact that she will and it's going to destroy you two." I continue.

"I'm not going to let that happen."

"We will see, now drive faster." I order Damon and he hits the accelerator further down and we speed up.

* * *

Still in Damon's car I am starting to get really bored. "How far?" I ask annoyed.

"We're getting close. Jeremy said there's an access road just past mile marker 6." Stefan answers.

Damon rips open a blood bag and starts to drink one of those. "I'll have one." I pipe up from the back seat.

Damon tosses me a bag and we both look at Stefan. "If you want one just ask." Damon says to Stefan.

"I want some." Stefan answers and I blink.

"Awe isn't that sweet wanting to be all big and strong to save your girl don't worry Jess and I have your back." Damon teases.

"Knock it off Damon. Sure you can handle it Stefan?" I ask concerned.

"Yes and I'm not joking Damon. I've been drinking a little every day. I'm slowly increasing my intake and building up my strength." Stefan informs us.

"Does your precious Elena know about your blood drinking?" I joke chugging my blood bag.

He gives me a look. "I've been drinking hers." Stefan responds and my mouth gasps.

I see Damon's eyes in the mirror and they look hurt. God, they are whipped, and poor Damon's going to get hurt.

"Hmm how romantic." I mutter.

"Since we're road trip bonding," Damon begins to say. "Do you remember the days when all you lived for was blood? You were the guy who ripped someone apart just for the fun of it." Damon teases further.

"You mean when I was more like you and Jess?" He asks.

"Yes, Stefan, exactly. Back when you put blood into me so I could be a big bad vampire. I wonder if Elena would be so quick to open her veins to that guy. By the way, what happened to that guy? He was a hoot." Damon continues.

"I guess he found something else to live for." Stefan says seriously.

"Okay I'm going to barf." I say from the backseat and Damon laughs as Stefan sends me a hateful look. "Oh please Stefan your whipped." He just shrugs and turns back to facing the front. "All I'm going to say is the 20s was fun of what I can remember it's mostly blackouts but we ripped it up." I leave him with that comment.

* * *

Finally we arrived and have gotten out of the car. "The house should be beyond those trees." I address my brothers as we walk.

Damon then stops and turns to face us. "Wait." He says. "I got a lot more experience than you do with those sorts of things." Damon adds.

"What is your point?" I ask him pissed.

"My point is, whoever has Elena is probably who was after Katherine in 1864 and before that."

"And?" Stefan questions.

"And it puts them at 500 years old and strong. Are you sure you two want to do this?"

"Yeah, I'm certain I want to do it." Stefan responds without blinking.

"I don't even want to be here but Stefan begged me to help so no I don't want to do this but you may need me." I tell the two brothers.

"Good because if we all go in that house, we may not come back out." Damon adds.

"Alright, then I won't come out." Stefan responds.

"So nobel Stefan." I joke.

"I can't think of a better reason to die, but if you two want to stay here, I'll totally understand." Stefan says and walks off.

I glance at Damon and caress his arm. "Come on our brother is being a martyr we better go help." I joke and he just laughs and we follow close behind Stefan.

* * *

We arrive at the abandoned house finally and can hear voices in a main room of the house. I nod to my brothers and I knock over a vase and flash off as do they.

"What is that?" Says a familiar British voice that I have not heard in decades.

"I don't know." Says a frightened British female.

"Who else is in this house?" The guy asks again. I flash and shake the house with my witch powers.

"I don't know." The girl says loudly.

We hear them coming into the room that we are zipping around. Damon, Stefan and I are flashing around the four of them.

We see that a handsome guy in a suit has the doppelgänger in his grasp. He tosses her to the short haired brunette lady. It's Elijah, what's he doing here? "Rose." Elijah threatens.

"I don't know who it is." Rose answers scared.

I then flash to the upstairs. "Up here." I shout out.

The guy flashes up the stairs to where my voice is but I've flashed away.

"Down here." Damon's voice echos.

The guy flashes downstairs. Stefan then flings a stake in his hand. Elena and Rose are suddenly not seen. Damon and I have Rose covering her mouth and making her quiet while Stefan has Elena doing the same. I then send a look to Damon and nod and flash off to another room. "Over here." I shout.

Elijah then speaks up. "Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that?" He says making a steak out of a coat rack. "I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want the girl, I'm gonna count to 3 or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?" Elijah repeats.

I am about to go but The doppelgänger appears at the stop of the stairs. "I'll come with you, just please don't hurt my friends, they just wanted to help me out." Elena pleads. God she's as annoying as Katherine, same voice, yuck.

The man in the suit flashes up the stairs with his super speed. He has the stake in his hand. "What game are you playing with me?" He asks her. I smirk inside at his warning tone, he's dangerous you don't want to be on his bad side.

"This one." She answers and throws the vervain bomb in his face and it explodes. His skin begins to burn but he heals immediately. He goes toward Elena but Stefan arrives and shoots him with the compressed air weapon and it doesn't even affect him.

Stefan throws the weapon and rushes at Elijah. They fall down the stairs. Elijah gets up immediately but Stefan stays on the floor.

He goes toward Stefan but I come out of no where and give him a brain aneurysm over and over again as I don't want him hurting my brother, he's going to know my secret now. He holds his head in pain. "It's impossible." He whispers to me.

I give him a sad smile. "I'm sorry." I mouth "I'll see you soon." I mouth again just as Damon arrives and stakes him. Damon pushes Elijah against the door. Elijah's body slowly desiccates and he dies, me knowing he's an original won't be killed but I have to play it out.

* * *

I suddenly turn to look up the stairs to see a short haired vampire come out of hiding. She was the one I had my hand over her mouth. She looks at us and looks shocked and flashes off. Damon and I are about to go after her when a painfully familiar voice speaks up. "Just let her go." Elena exclaims.

"We can't Damon she knows." I say agitated and worried.

He just nods. "We will find her." He mouths. And I nod uncertain.

Elena then starts walking down the stairs and smiles to Damon and Stefan. I see Damon looking up at her in awe. Not him too. Elena walks straight into Stefan's arms and I look at the hurt on Damon's face. I squeeze his hand and he squeeze back.

Elena then mouths to Damon. "Thank you."

Damon mouths back. "You're welcome." He says and looks down hurt.

Elena and Stefan break apart and Elena is eyeing me closely. "Thank you for helping Damon and Stefan out, but who are you?" She asks kind of rudely if you ask me.

I gasp and am about to retort when Stefan interrupts me. "Elena this is our sister." Stefan answers looking at me and pleading.

I ignore him. "Your sister, you never told me you had one." Elena says hurt.

"There's a reason for that." I say rudely. I turn to face my brothers. "I'm going to go wait in the car, I have done my part I will wait." I say and flash out.

* * *

When I walk back to the car I go over in my mind how much Elijah has been apart of my life. He's he an original, one of the oldest vampire ever to exist. We bumped into one another over 100 years ago, and never new my secret until now. I'm just hoping that when he wakes he doesn't come after me. I recall him being a noble and charming man. Always so kind but when wanting to, he can scare and kill you in seconds. He saved me from an egotistical vampire. And we've known each other ever since. He became a brother to me helped me through some tough times and now I helped put him down for a couple hours, I hope he still trusts me.

I sit in the back seat folding my arms over my chest as I wait for my brothers and Elena.

Damon comes first. "That was a little mean." He says getting into the car.

"I saved her and she had the right to be rude to me, I don't care if you two are in love with her no one speaks to me like that, and hopefully the next time we cross paths she'll be a little more greatful." I shout frustrated.

Stefan and Elena arrive at the car next. Stefan and Elena were in the back as Damon and I were in the front, I kept my eyes on the road and didn't talk to anyone.

* * *

On the way back to mystic falls we stop for toilet breaks where I buy food and alcohol. Going to need it for this car ride. I hop back in the car after a couple swigs of vodka and smile at Damon. "Mind if I have some?" He asks.

I grin and pass him the flask. "It's rather boring in this car, thought I would spice it up a bit, get everyone to tell their little secrets." I respond with a smirk.

"Your evil." He laughs.

"Who do you think I get it from?" I reply glancing at him as we wait for Stefan and Elena.

* * *

Once we drop Elena off at her place we head back to the boarding house, a little tipsy but that's okay. I head for my room and I here a knock at the door and I yell. "Come in."

Stefan walks in. "Hey Stefan."

"Can we talk?" He asks.

"Of course."

"Look I want you to try with Elena be nice."

"Ok stop, I'll be cordial but the last time you asked me to be nice to a girlfriend it was Katherine and look how that came out. I knew she was trouble but you didn't believe me. And now I see the same pattern happening again and I do t want anything to happen to you guys, as one of you is going to get hurt or worse killed. I just don't want to lose my brothers again." I confess with tears.

He holds me tightly. "It's not going to happen, I promise you."

"You promise?" I ask looking at him.

"Promise." He responds.

"You better not break this promise cause if you do I don't think I could be around you anymore."

"I promise."

"I'm not going to sugar coat things, but I don't like her Stefan, I had the same feeling about Katherine, but because I love you and for some reason you and damn can't seem to get a normal girlfriend I'll try my best to hold my tongue. But it's a two way street, I helped save her today and all I got was a 'who are you?' No thank you. Just remember this is my home, so please be courteous around me."

"I will and I promise it won't end like Katherine."

"I really want o believe you." I whisper.

"I'm going to gain your trust back." He finishes and stands up. "Thank you for today Jess, I know it was hard for you but I appreciate it."

"Love you." I whisper.

"Love you." He responds and leaves.

* * *

After a while I walk down stairs and see and hear Stefan and Damon in the library. Damon is pouring himself a drink. "Thanks. Listen, what Rose told Elena about the curse." Stefan addresses to Damon.

"I know, we'll keep her safe." Damon replies. "Did you speak with Jessie?"

"I did and she isn't going to sugar coat it, she doesn't like Elena, but because she loves us, she'll be cordial but, I promised her, that it won't be like the last time, we have to learn to work together as a team."

"We will." Damon assures. "And I don't want to lose my younger sister again."

"Same here, that means we have to put her first."

"You're right."

I smile at that. "Hey." Stefan says as Damon goes to walk away.

"What?" Damon asks turning to face him.

"I'm sorry." Stefan apologises. I smile. He finally did it.

"About what?" Damon asks.

"For being the guy who made you turn 145 years ago." Stefan responds. Damon nods and walks off.

* * *

I walk into the room Stefan is in and we both hear a noise. Stefan takes a stake out. "Who's there?" I shout using all my senses.

The girl from before Rose arrives in front of us. "I'm not here to hurt you." She assures.

"Then why are you here?" Stefan asks.

"Lexi once told me that you're one of the good ones."

"You knew Lexi?" I question.

"Trevor was my best friend. For 500 years I have lived with one person and he's gone and I don't want to run anymore because I don't have anywhere else to run to." Rose tells us.

"Well, I'm sorry but we can't help you." Stefan tells her.

"I don't need your help but I think you need mine. Elijah may be dead but this isn't over." Rose announces.

"What do you mean it's not over?" I ask.

"It isn't over. The originals, they'll come for her. They have to. They're doing it for him." Rose continues.

"For who?" I ask.

"Klaus." Rose answers.


	3. Chapter 3

_**This is the next chapter hope you like it.**_

* * *

After processing the information that Rose had informed us about Klaus I leave my brothers to think as I swear that I've heard that name before but I can't seem to remember, it's like my mind is blocking something.

After talking to Rose I realise she is pretty cool, she's told me stuff about her long life; Katherine using her and then running for 500 years. We bonded over our hatred of Katherine so I liked her straight away. Rose and I are in the lounge drinking blood bags. "So you've been running ever since?" I ask her.

"Yes and I hate that doppelgänger." Rose responds.

"Likewise, is there a person she hasn't stood over or used?" I ask.

"Probably not."

* * *

After our little bonding session Stefan wanted to call Elena over about the Klaus situation. I seriously couldn't care but I'm helping my brothers and if Elena does anything to get my brothers hurt of killed, I myself will find Klaus and send her to him.

Damon, Stefan, Rose and I are in the lounge talking. We hear a knock at the door.

I smirk. "I'll get it." I announce opening the front door. "Hello Elena."

"Oh it's you I didn't know you would be here." She responds.

"Well I am a Salvatore and I do live here." I retort.

"Is Stefan here, he called, said it was important?" Elena asks ignoring my comment and looking inside.

I stand aside. "Right this way." I direct sending her a glare when she walks past me.

Stefan stands at the end of the hall. "Hey." Stefan greets her.

"What is this about?" Elena asks him.

They walk into the lounge and Elena sees Rose and Damon. She tenses. I smirk. "You." Elena whispers.

"Oh relax she's got something to tell you." I assure standing up for my new friend.

Elena is nervous but sits down next to Stefan. "Okay, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true. It's the problem with all this vampire crap but Klaus, I know he's real." Rose explains.

"Who is he?" Elena asks everyone.

"He's one of the originals, he's a legend." Damon answers.

"From the first generation of vampires." I add.

"Like Elijah?" Elena asks.

Yes, I say to myself. Rose then answers. "No. Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal." Rose adds.

"Klaus is known to be the oldest." Stefan inform her.

"Okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?" Elena asks us.

"Yes." Rose and I say in unison as I smirk at her.

"No." Stefan says sending me a look. I just shrug it off.

"What they're saying is, I mean if what she's saying is true," Damon replies.

"Which it is." Rose continues.

"And you're not saying it so I don't kill you."

"Which she's not." I assure standing up for again.

"Then we're looking at a solid maybe." Damon finishes.

"Look, Elijah's dead, right? So no one else even knows that you exist." Stefan says.

"Not that you know of." I respond.

"Not helping Jess." Damon scolds sending me a look and I roll my eyes.

"Look I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's real. For all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bed time story." Stefan says reassuring Elena.

"He's real and he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're idiots." Rose says standing up.

"Alright, we're shaking. You made your point." Damon says.

Elena then gets up. "Where are you going?" Stefan asks her. Oh my god!

"School. I'm late." Elena says and I can tell by her heart beat that she's lying.

"Let me grab my stuff, I'll go with you." Stefan responds.

I feel myself gagging in my head. "It's okay, I know where it is." Elena finishes leaving the house.

"Well isn't she a party." I say amused.

Damon then looks to Rose. "She's in denial."

"Shut up both of you." Stefan says angered and leaves.

* * *

After Stefan leaves Damon and I head to our separate rooms. A little while later we walk into the lounge and find Rose crying. "Alright Rosebud. I need some answers. Oh please don't tell me you're crying 'cause your buddy Trevor lost his head." Damon orders with the least bit of sensitivity.

"Jeeze Damon that was harsh." I scold.

"Have you always been this sensitive?" Rose asks him.

"Full vampire switch for this very reason. Takes the emotion out of it." Damon tells her.

"Yeah, you switch yours, I'll switch mine."

"Is that a dig?"

"It's an observation. Being in love with your brother's girlfriend must be difficult." Rose responds.

"Ooh." I tease and he glares at me.

"I'm not in love with anyone." Damon responds sternly.

Lier! "You want to try that again?" Rose retorts.

"Don't get on my bad side."

"Then show me your good side."

"Okay enough." I scold. "Rose do you know how we find Klaus?"

"You don't find Klaus, he finds you." She answers.

"Come on. Somebody's got to know somebody who knows where he is, right?" Damon asks.

"Add another two hundred somebodies to that and you're still not even close."

"Humor us. You got in touch with Elijah, how did you do it?"

"Through a very low somebody on the totem pole. A guy name Slater in Richmond." Rose answers.

"Perfect.I'll drive." Damon responds.

"No. You forget not all of us can walk in the sun." Rose responds.

"Then you drive. Come on." I suggest standing up and we leave.

* * *

A little while later Rose, Damon and I arrive in an underground parking lot. "Back entrance, how handy." I comment.

"That's the point, we can't all have little daylight rings." Rose responds.

"I may be able to help in that department."

"You would do that?"

I look to her "If we need your help you're going to have to be able to walk around during the day, I'll look into it when we get back, I haven't done that spell on forever, have to touch up on my memory." I tell her.

"Well you have my attention." Rose admits.

We get out of the car and start walking. "How do you know this Slater guy is even here?" Damon asks Rose.

"I called him. He's here. He's always here."

"Good." Damon says and pushes her against the wall.

"Damon!" I scold him.

"Just one thing. If you're setting me and my sister up in any way, I will rip your heart out and shove it down your throat. It's something I'm very good at." Damon threatens her.

I'm about to pull him off her when Rose catches him and switches places. "I'm older than you and stronger. Don't get on my bad side. You can trust me." Rose promises releasing him.

"I trust you, and I don't trust easily, and besides I like you, so Damon, trust her." I tell him.

He sighs and walks off. "Is he always this grumpy?" She whispers to me.

"Yes but he means well he's just worried."

"He's in love."

"I just wish he was in love with someone better." I complain and she just laughs.

* * *

We enter a coffee shop and the sun is exposed. Rose enters and doesn't burn. "Whoa, what about the sunlight?" Damon stutters.

"Double paned and temped. UV rays can't penetrate. You see the appeal now?" Rose asks him.

Then a guy joins us who I am assuming is Slater. "That and the free Wi-Fi." Slater jokes.

Rose embraces him. "Hey, how are you?" Rose asks him.

"Good. I saw you come, what are you doing here?"

"Mmm, it's a long story but I want you to meet..." Rose begins to introduce us.

"Jessica and Damon Salvatore. Turned 1864 in Mystic Falls by Katherine Pierce aka Katerina Petrova. So I take it I was right, what I told you about the tomb under the church was true?" Slater asks.

Wow, he knows a lot but at least he doesn't know my secret. "Yes. It was right. Thank you for the tip." Rose thanks.

He looks at Damon and I. "It's nice to meet you two, maybe. What's going on Rose? Where's Trevor?"

* * *

Rose explains to Slater what happened. "And you're sure Elijah's dead?" Slater asks.

"Beyond dead." Damon responds confidently.

"Trevor was a good man; he helped me with my dissertation on sexual deviance in the Baroque period. I was schooling for my Psych PHD." Slater informs us.

"Slater's been in college since '74." Rose adds.

"When I was turned. I have 18 degrees, 3 masters and 4 PHD's." Salters expresses.

"The point?" Damon asks annoyed.

I kick his leg and glare at him to be nice. "Exactly, I mean, what is the point? What should I be doing with my eternity? If you have an answer, please enlighten me." Slater retorts.

"We need your help. If someone wanted to get in touch with Klaus, how would you hook him up?" Rose asks Slater.

"Craigslist." Slater answers.

"Really?" I ask.

"Seriously. I respond to a personal ad to get sent to somebody who knows somebody who knows Elijah, who's dead and that's where my connection ends." Slater explains.

I look outside the coffee shop and see a man playing a guitar. I see a man in a suit and puts money in the box and takes the coin. I then recognise him. It's Elijah. He found me. I suddenly feel scared as i don't know why he is here. I then see him looking at me and signals for me to come over. I sigh. "Um I'm just going to get some air I'll be right back, I'll let you guys talk." I tell them.

Damon looks at me eerily and I just smile at him and walk outside.

* * *

I walk over to the fountain and sit down. Elijah sits down next to me. "Hi Elijah." I say quietly.

"Jessica." He greets taking a seat next to me.

"It's good to see you."

"You too."

"Didn't take you long to find me."

"You should know better I watch over the people I care for." He responds casually.

"Look I'm sorry Elijah about the aneurysm thing I had to make it look real for my brothers, I was just helping my brothers for the doppelgänger." I apologise.

"I know, I've been watching you."

"Why?"

"I always watch over the people that I worry about."

"I'm just sorry but please don't tell anyone."

"You have my word no one will know your secret."

"Thank you." I say in relief. "What are you doing here?"

"Just sending a message."

"Please don't hurt my brother." I plead.

"Go back inside I will see you soon, you have to think I'm dead."

"Why?"

"It's part of my plan, all will be revealed soon." Elijah clues and he let's me go.

* * *

I walk back inside worried. I sit back down and overhear what Damon asks. "Here's what I don't get. Elijah moved around during the day, which means the originals knew the secret of the day ring. Now why would Klaus want to lift the curse of the sun and the moon?"

"To keep the werewolves from lifting it. If a vampire breaks the curse then the werewolves are stuck with the curse of the moon forever and vice versa." Slater answers.

"But werewolves are extinct." Rose mentions.

"True. I've never seen one but rumor has it..." Slater starts.

"Not such a rumor." I tell them

"Mystic Falls? God, I've got to visit this place. It sounds awesome." Slater exclaims.

I look out the window and see Elijah still there listening in on our conversation. Elijah is still in front of the coffee shop. He's listening to them. "Awesome doesn't even begin to describe it. Can we stop the curse from being broken at all?" Damon asks.

"What do you mean?" Slater asks.

"Well, if we make the moonstone useless, would it stop the curse from being broken?"

"Well, yeah, probably but why would you want to do that?"

"Tell us how." Damon demands.

"You think I'm gonna help you figure out how to do something that will piss off an original? And keeping them from walking in the sun?" Slater asks him.

"You want to walk in the sun? I can make that happen if you help us." Damon suggests.

I roll my eyes at Damon's stupid interrogation and look out the window and see Elijah still there. He signals for me to get down and all of a sudden the window breaks.

Slater and Rose's skin starts to burn and Rose starts screaming. Damon and I look outside and I see Elijah gone. Slater runs away to get out of the sun.

Rose's face is still burning so I grab a table cloth and cover her up and pick her up and vamp speed out. I carry her to the car and sit her down. "You're going to be okay." I console her.

"I know." Rose responds.

"Who was behind that?" Damon asks.

"I don't know. Where is Slater?" I ask.

"Iowa by now. Who the hell knows."

"He's not behind this, he's a good guy, he wouldn't betray me." Rose assures Damon.

"Who did it?"

"It's Klaus, don't you understand? You don't know this man, we're dead, we're all dead." Rose cries in my chest.

"Shush." I respond.

* * *

After we get back to the boarding house I hand rose a drink and rejoin her in the lounge. "I'm sorry about today, I didn't know that was going to happen." Rose apologises.

"We believe you." Damon's voice chimes in.

"I wish we could save Elena, I know you want that." Rose says to Damon.

"And I will." Damon responds.

"I'm going to let you talk, feel better Rose." I tell her and leave.

I head up to my room and lay on my bed. I hope this Elena girl is appreciative of both my brothers doing everything they can to save her. As I am in my room I hear from down stairs that Rose and Damon are kissing. Wow. They go from not trusting one another to making out. I cover my ears and close my eyes letting sleep take me.

* * *

The next morning Damon wakes me up saying that we are going to speak to Katherine. Oh what a great idea, not! They literally gave me ten minutes to get ready. I hate my brothers sometimes.

I quickly put on a pair of jeans, a white tank, white shoes and a brown jacket. My hair is in messy curls down my back and I have gone for a natural make up look.

I walk downstairs and see Damon and Stefan about to walk out the door. "Good your ready, let's go." Stefan says.

"Like I had a choice." I argue and walk past him. "Oh and good morning to you too brother." I say with sarcasm and flash off.

When we get to the tomb we all look at one another. "Let's do this." Damon says and we all nod as Stefan and I open the entrance to the tomb.

After talking to Katherine we head to the Gilbert house to fill Elena in on what we had done. To be quite honest I don't really care but my brothers are dragging me in this and because I'm a witch they think I could do it, which I won't. I came to town for my brothers not for Katherine's lookalike.

* * *

We arrive at Elena's and I have a fake smile on my face, and have to continue to play nice. I am standing in the middle of Damon and Stefan when Elena opens the door.

"Hey, uh can we talk?" Stefan asks her.

"Why?" Elena asks.

"We went to see Katherine." Damon announces.

"Come on in. All of you." She says the last to me.

I give her a fake smile and step over the threshold entering her house. We walk in to the kitchen and retell her what happened.

_After opening the tomb Damon, Stefan and I lean against the frame of the entrance waiting for Katherine to come around the corner who looks hungry and ugly. I can't help but smile. "Please come on in. There's plenty of room for all of us." Katherine says walking up to us._

_"I'd rather poke my eyes out." I respond dryly._

_"Mmm, such pretty eyes though."_

_"We're here for the moonstone." Stefan declares._

_"Feel like tossing it over?" Damon asks._

_"Tell you what, you get your little witch or Jess to hocus pocus me out of here, you can have whatever you want." Katharine bargains._

_"I thought you liked it in here. Nice and safe where Klaus can't get to you." I respond._

_"I've had time to reconsider."_

_"Meaning you're hungry." Damon responds._

_"I'm starving, Damon. And dirty. But above all, I'm bored." Katherine rants progressively getting closer to the entrance, stumbling and grasping the walls. "At least running from Klaus wasn't boring - so here's the deal: you get me out of here, you get the moonstone and I'll disappear from Mystic Falls forever." Katherine gives them another deal and walks away._

_Damon, Stefan and I glance at one another. "She's lying." I finally say. "She won't give it to us." I tell them._

_They both look at me. "We have to at least try." Stefan says._

_"I'm not using my magic on the likes of her, ask Bonnie, I'll help you if klaus does come into the picture but I don't want to be apart of this I came to spend time with you too but so far all we have done is save Elena and destroy Katherine and I'm getting tired of being second best." I finish storming off._

* * *

After telling Elena what went down with the little bitch she asks "You don't believe her, do you?"

"No, I don't." I answer.

"We just want the moonstone." Damon comments.

"According to Rose's friend Slater, there's a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break." Stefan adds.

"No spell, no doppelgänger sacrifice. Ergo, you live." Damon finishes.

"How do you destroy it?" Elena asks another question.

"By releasing it from the moonstone." Stefan answers.

"How do you guys even know this is gonna work?"

"Cause we have two crafty witches on our side." Damon answers.

I snap my head up at him. "Um hello, I told you I wasn't going to do anything until we know for sure it works." I say loudly.

My brothers ignore me and Elena watches me closely. "So you discussed it with Bonnie then?" Elena asks.

"She agreed to do anything she could to help us." Stefan responds.

"It's Katherine who has the moonstone. She's not gonna give it to you." Elena says.

"Finally someone who is thinking clearly." I say aloud.

Stefan sends me a look. "We're gonna get it from her."

"Well, what he means to say is, we will pry it from her cold, dead hand if we have to." Damon adds.

"Bonnie just needs to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in, get the moonstone, and get out in time for her to return it." Stefan says reassuring Elena.

"Wow. I mean, it sounds like you guys already have it all planned out." Elena says not happy.

Finally someone is on the same page as me. "Yep. We're awesome." Damon jokes.

I roll my eyes. "Except for one thing. I don't want you to do it." Elena responds.

"Well you heard your girlfriend Stefan she doesn't want you to do this." I say with a grin.

Stefan and Damon exchange looks and glare at me. "What are you talking about Elena? We don't have a choice." Stefan asks.

"What about Klaus?" Elena queries.

"We'll find him right after we get the moonstone."

"You can't find Klaus Stefan, I heard Rose the other day, he finds you." I say to the three people.

"I don't want you to do this, I don't want Klaus hurting the people I love, including you two." Elena argues.

"Elena, if we can de-spell the moonstone, we can save your life." Stefan argues further.

"I know. Everybody keeps saying that." Elena says angrily and leaves the room, she glances at me first and asks me to follow her.

"Well I'm going to leave." I announce to my brothers and follow Elena out of the house.

"What is it you need?" I ask her.

"I need you to take me to Rose." She says.

"Why?"

"Look I know you don't give a dam about me, but I just need to do this, so will you take me?" She asks me.

I sigh. "Just don't do anything stupid."

* * *

We arrive at the boarding house and I open the front door and Elena walks in behind me. I see Rose come down the stairs in a silk robe, how awkward for her. "It's not nice to leave a girl naked so early in the morning." Rose says aloud thinking it's Damon but it's Elena and I. I send her a sly grin. "Whoa. Sorry, I thought you were..."

"Damon?" I tease as she sends me a playful glare.

"I uh sorry I." Elena begins to say.

"There's no one else here." Rose alerts.

"Actually, she came to talk to you." I inform her.

"Then I should probably get dressed."

"We can wait." I say aloud and walk into the lounge and several moments later rose returns in real clothing.

* * *

We sit on the couch and Elena asks rose to take her to see slater. "It's a bad idea." Rose says.

"No, it's not. From what Stefan told me, your friend Slater obviously has more information about Klaus. You, Damon and Jess just gave up before you got it." Elena argues.

"Because somebody blew up a coffee shop with us in it." I retort.

"There's more to learn. We just have to find a way to learn it." Elena demands.

"Why are you coming to me with this?" Rose asks her.

"Because you owe me. One word from me, and Damon and Stefan could have killed you for kidnapping me." Elena explains.

"Or maybe it's because you know that they wouldn't want you doing this. And their moonstone issue gives you a chance to sneak away." I comment.

"We're having a disagreement, okay? They're willing to risk everyone that I love and I'm not." Elena continues to argue.

"They're just trying to protect you." I shout.

"And you two have proven that you couldn't care less whether I'm protected or not. So, we're back to you taking me to Slater."

"What exactly do you hope to achieve by this?" Rose asks Elena.

"How would you like to be able to walk during the daylight?"

"I'm working on that." I but in raising my hand.

"Please just do this for me?" Elena begs.

Rose and I glance at one another and nod. "Alright fine." Rose eventually says.

"I'm going with you two incase you do something incredibly stupid." I order and we leave the house.

* * *

Elena, Rose and I arrive at Slaters apartment. On the way Damon and Stefan have both tried to reach me. I don't want anything to do with Katherine so I am not picking up. Rose knocks on the door. "Slater? Slater, it's Rose. Open up!" Rose calls out.

After a brief moment, Rose looks over at Elena then to me, I shrug. "Must not be home." I comment and turn to walk away.

"Mm-mm. No. We didn't come all the way out here for nothing." Elena protests.

I sigh as I glance at Rose and send her a nod and she uses her vampire strength. Elena and I look inside the apartment as Rose gestures for us to enter. "After you." We walk into the apartment Rose and I wander further into the apartment then Elena does. "Slater?" Rose yells out.

As we get through a doorway I look down and my face falls as does Roses. "I don't think he's going to be much help." I mention sadly. Elena comes in and sees Slater dead on the floor with a stake in his chest.

* * *

I move Slaters body out of the way. I can see Rose is upset "I'm sorry." I apologise caressing her arm and she smiles and looks out the window.

Elena looks at his desks. "Whoever blew up the coffee place found him and killed him for his information." Elena assumes going through papers.

It wouldn't of been Elijah right? "Yeah probably to stop him from helping people like us." Rose responds. "Slater was a vampire maniac knowing too much just bit him in the ass." Rose adds.

I walk over to the desk and search the papers. Rose walks over to the window and pulls back the curtain which startles Elena. "What are you?" Elena says startled.

"Tempered glass. UV rays can't penetrate." I tell her.

"That's correct." Rose confirms. "I used to come here and just watch the day."

"I'm sorry about Slater." Elena apologises.

"Any luck?" Rose asks Elena changing topic.

Elena tries to log onto the computers but it's password protected, "No, it's password protected."

"Okay, so then let's go." I say clapping my hands and rubbing them together. Suddenly there is a crash from inside. Rose and I flip our gears into defence mode. "Stay here." I order Elena.

Rose and I walk past Elena to a door that appears into a hallway. Rose sticks her head inside and there is a girl hiding. "Alice?" Rose asks hesitantly.

"Rose!" The girls cries and rose embraces her and glances at me. "He's dead!" She adds after a moment.

"I'll make her some tea." I mouth to Rose.

* * *

I drag Elena with me. Rose rejoins us minutes later after talking to Alice. "She found him a few minutes before we did." Rose informs us.

"How is she?" Elena asks.

"Overreacting. Big time." Rose answers.

I gasp. "She's just lost her boyfriend I don't think she would be." Elena defends her.

"Those tears are for her." Rose responds. "She didn't care about Slater. She was only dating him long enough to see if he'd turn her." Alice explains.

"Bitch." I mumble.

Elena and Rose laugh. I grab the tea and we walk back at join Alice. "Here." I say to her.

"Thank you." She says looking at me curiously.

"You're so familiar." She tells me.

"Really because I don't think we've met." I respond oddl.

She sips her tea. "Did you two know Slater?" Alice asks Elena and me.

"I met him once." I answer.

"I knew him not personally but through others." Elena says. "I also knew that he kept detailed records of all of his vampire contacts and I was hoping that he could point me towards Klaus." Elena adds.

"Doubtful. Klaus doesn't want to be pointed at." Alice responds.

"Do you know Slater's computer password?"

"Are you seriously asking me that right now? I just saw my boyfriend with a stake through his heart."

"We understand that. Do you know his password?" Elena asks her again.

Damn this girl is blunt. "Who do you think you are?" Alice asks dumbfounded looking away from Elena and sipping her tea.

Elena then looks between Rose and I and seems to come up with an idea. "What of I could convince Rose or Jess to turn you?"

"What?" I shriek.

Alice looks up at Elena. "Will you show us the files then?" Elena questions.

* * *

Alice automatically logs onto the computer and sees that all the files have been deleted. Rose, Elena and I appear behind her. "You know she is not getting anywhere near our blood right?"

"I know, but she doesn't." Elena retorts and I have a small smile on my face of approval.

"Find anything?" I ask.

"No someone's been here. The hard drive's completely wiped out." Alice answers.

"Yeah, probably whoever killed him." Rose suggests.

Elena runs a hand over her face and turns away. "Lucky for you, Slater was paranoid. Everything's backed up on a remote server." Alice responds and uploads all these contacts. There are hundreds of them.

"All these leads lead to other vampires?" I ask her.

"Slater was obsessed almost as much as me."

"What about that one? Cody Webber, they exchanged dozens of emails about Elijah." Rose suggests.

"I could call him." Alice suggests.

Elena hands the phone over to Alice. "Tell him that we're trying to send a message to Klaus. The doppelgänger is alive and she's ready to surrender."

"What?!" Rose and I say in unison.

"Oh, my God, I knew I recognized you." Alice exclaims.

"Get him the message, please." Elena demands and quickly walks out of the room with rose and I right behind her.

"What the fuck are you doing Elena?" I shout angrily.

"I'm getting Klaus's attention." She responds.

"If Klaus knows your alive he will kill you." Rose expresses.

As we both stare at her and she doesn't speak. "Which is what you wanted all along wasn't it?" I ask her.

"It's either me or my family." Elena excuses.

"It's not just you Elena that you have to worry about, it's a werewolf and another vampire, if he comes here then other people die, and there are many vampires in this town. You are going to send us all to our deaths." I scream at her and leave the room furious.

* * *

I quickly get out my phone and see I have several missed calls. I dial Damon's number and he picks up. "Jessie where have you been?" He asks.

"Listen how quick can you get to Richmond?" I ask him with no emotion.

"What happened?"

"It's Elena she's doing something really stupid and you are the only one that can stop her."

"I'm on my way, don't let her leave." He orders and I hang up.

I walk back into the room and glance at Rose who nods in agreement. "You'd did the right thing." Rose mouths.

"I know." I respond.

Alice finaly walks back into the tomb and speaks to Elena. "Cody is on his way and he really wants to meet you." Alice informs her. I sigh as Elena walks out of the room.

* * *

A little while later Elena is in the kitchen looking out the window and she gasps. "What?" I ask her.

"It was nothing." She answers.

She turns around and bumps into my big brother. "What are you doing here?" He asks angrily.

"What are you doing here?" Elena retorts.

I enter the room and fold my arms as Elena looks at me. "You called him?" She asks me.

"Yes I called him this is an idiotic move, you're giving up. You were right about one thing today, I don't give a rats ass about you, but my brothers do and I am not going to sit here and let them get there heart broken again, even if it means saving your life and this is the exact opposite. What you did was incredibly stupid. If Klaus found you he would of killed Rose and I instantly and anyone in his path, so I rang him for reinforcement." I tell her looking her in the eye.

Alice then walks in surprised. "Damon Salavtore, that means your Jessie Salvatore, omg." She exclaims.

"Rose get her out of here." I order and she does.

"Come on we're leaving." Damon tells Elena.

"No." Elena argues.

"I said we're leaving."

"And I'm not going with you."

"You do not get to make decisions anymore."

"When have I ever made a decision? You and Stefan do that for me. Now this, this is my decision." Elena yells.

"Well right now this decision is really bad Elena there's a really good reason why they do that." I tell her standing next to my brother.

"Get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself." Damon demands as he grasps her arm tightly.

Elena struggles and releases herself from his grip. "No!" Elena shouts and goes to throw a punch at Damon.

I quickly stand in front and catch her fist. "Don't you dare try and hit my brother." I warn. "He's trying to save your life."

"I don't want to be saved." She shouts.

"It's not just you in the line of fire Elena. Yes you are very inportant in this ritual but Damon, Bonnie, Stefan, me, Caroline, your wolf friend Tyler are also in danger, so snap out of this martyr mission and leave with Damon now." I order. Damon looks at me shocked as he walks away leaving Elena standing there horrified. "I had no idea she would do this." I tell Damon.

"I know Jessie, thank you for calling me." He whispers.

"She had me fooled." I admit.

"She thinks she's protecting us all but she isn't we will find away to save everyone." Damon tells me. I nod and he goes and compels Alice.

* * *

After compelling Alice, Damon exits the bedroom and Rose, Elena and I are sitting in the living room. "Time to go. Alice is soundly sleeping and won't remember a moment of this horribly stupid day." Damon announces but suddenly the front doors burst open and three men walk into the apartment.

Damon turns his head to look at them as Rose, Elena and I stand up. "We're here to meet the doppelgänger." The man in the middle announces.

"Thank you for coming." Elena tells him and goes to walk towards him but Damon catches her.

"I will break your arm." He whispers. He looks at the three vampires. "There is nothing here for you."

Suddenly the man in the back suddenly drops to the floor, dead. Elijah stands behind him. The other two vampires look back at Elijah. Elijah vamp-speeds towards them, looking from one to the other. Rose gasps and vamp-speeds out of the apartment. Elijah looks over at Elena, Damon and me. Damon is clearly surprised. "I killed you. You were dead." Damon expresses.

"For centuries now." Elijah responds not amused. I smile at his comment as he glances at me and I smile at him without Damon or Elena knowing. Elijah than glances to the other vampires. "Who are you?" He asks the middle guy.

"Who are you?" The guy retorts.

"I'm Elijah."

The guy tenses with fear. "We were gonna bring her to you. For Klaus. She's the doppelgänger. I don't know how she exists, but she does. Klaus will want to see her." He explains to Elijah.

"Does anyone else know that you're here?" Elijah asks.

"No." He responds.

"Well, then, you have been incredibly helpful." Elijah smiles then plunges his arm's into the two vampire's chest. They grunt as Elijah rips their hearts out. The two vampires fall to the floor, dead, and Elijah lets their hearts drop from his hands.

Damon prepares to fight with Elijah, but Elijah shocks them, by turning around and vamp-speeding out of the apartment. Damon looks back at Elena and I with a shocked expression on his face.

"I'm going to go, I'll see you back home." I tell Damon and flash off.

* * *

I flash with my speed to catch up to Elijah I stop when I can sense him. "I know your here." I say loudly.

I feel a breeze behind me and turn around. "Hello Jessica."

"Why did you do that?"

"I don't want Klaus here yet."

"You want to kill him don't you?"

"Not just a pretty face."

I roll my eyes. "When will you be making your presence known to Elena?" I ask him.

"Very soon and great work with the shock face." He adds and flashes off and I leave for the boarding house.

* * *

I arrive back at the boarding house before Damon when my phone rings "Hello." I answer.

"You need to get to the tomb?" Damon's voice says.

"Coming." I respond hanging up. I flash to the tomb and hear a fight going on with Damon and Elena about Stefan being stuck in the tomb with Katherine. Damon stops Elena from going inside and she runs out. I walk in and see Damon and Stefan. "Of all the idiot plans Stefan."

"Yeah." Stefan agrees nodding,

"I'll get you out." I tell him.

"Ah, it's all right. I'll handle myself. Bonnie has the moonstone. Work with her. Try to figure out how to de-spell it please?" He asks me.

I nod. "You martyr yourself in a tomb and I get partnered with a semi-competent witch. Wonderful." Damon teases.

"Keep Elena away from here please." Stefan asks him.

"Yeah. Cause that'll be easy." I scoff.

"Promise me. No matter what happens. You'll protect her." He asks us.

"Promise." Damon says and I nod and we leave.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here is the next chapter hope you like it! Read and review please xx**_

* * *

Ever since Elena's stupid sacrifice mission Stefan has asked Damon and I to look out for her. I've been working with Bonnie who is getting stronger everyday, besides fainting the other day over using her magic, I've been helping her practice and we've come up with a way of keeping Elena safe for the time being, so she wont be able to leave.

I arrive at the Gilbert house with a plan in motion. I stand at the doorway of Elena's room as Elena and Bonnie are talking. "Now that you've got this back, what are you gonna do with it?" Elena asks Bonnie and me about the moonstone.

"Right now, it's what is binding the Sun and Moon Curse. If I can figure out a way to remove the spell from the stone, the stone becomes useless." I tell her looking at my nails.

"And according to Katherine, Klaus becomes vengeful."

"Maybe. If he finds out." Bonnie chimes in.

"Jess, Bonnie, can't this wait? Stefan is stuck in the tomb with Katherine. We've got to get him out. And he's your brother can't you do something?" Elena directs the last bit to me.

"Stefan wants us to focus on the moonstone, my brother can handle himself, and its not that easy, it takes a lot of power, we will get him out when we are finished with the moonstone." I answer staring at her intently.

"Don't listen to him. He thinks that he's protecting me, but he's wrong."

Bonnie then interrupts. "We're taking Stefan's side with this one. We're not going to let you get used in some creepy sacrifice ritual." Bonnie defends our actions.

Jeremy joins us and stands at the doorway. "What are you guys arguing about?" he asks.

"We're not arguing about anything." Bonnies answers putting the stone in her bag and looks at Jeremy and I. "I need a coffee." She excuses and leaves as she walks down the stares as our plan is put into motion.

Jeremy gives Elena a look. "What?" Elena asks him.

"Why are you on some suicide mission?" Jeremy asks her.

"I'm trying to prevent everyone else from getting hurt."

"Oh so, bringing Klaus the moonstone so you can get yourself killed is okay?" Jeremy argues as he shakes his head and leaves him.

I finally make a final statement. "They all want you to live Elena and what you are doing is unhealthy and you're giving up. You need to fight harder than this, my brothers, Bonnie, Alaric and Jeremy are going to help you but you need to stop this sacrificial lamb shit and put a harder head on, otherwise it wont be you that dies, all of us will." I say walking away walking back down stairs.

* * *

I meet with Bonnie in the kitchen and give her a look "Do you think she bought it?" she asks me.

"I don't know." I respond and grab the cup of coffee Bonnie has made me.

We walk back into the lounge and see Elena walking down the stairs suspiciously. "Where are you going?" Bonnie asks her.

"Um, to see Stefan." Elena lies.

"You're lying." I notice from the bottom of the stairs.

"No, I'm not."

"Really? Tell your face that." Bonnie retorts.

"Are you serious?" Elena asks angrily.

Jeremy rejoins us downstairs. "She took the moonstone." He says from the top of the stairs.

"How did you?" Elena asks us confused.

"We tested you, and you failed." I tell her.

"Klaus killed Katherine's entire family just because she crossed him. I can't let that happen." Elena argues. I then step aside. She looks to Bonnie and Jeremy confused. She walks past me and opens the door to leave, but an invisible barrier prevents her. She's trapped. She turns around and looks at us. "What did you do?"

"It's for the best, Elena." Bonnie responds and I glance a smile at Jeremy who is smiling.

Elena tries to break the barrier but has no luck. "Looks like your stuck here." I joke trying to bring down the mood and she gives me a hard look and I just shrug and walk into the kitchen. I quickly let Damon know the plan worked and Elena's safe, he should be coming by any moment.

* * *

A little while later Damon enters the house and joins Elena in the living room. "You should really lock your door." He teases and Elena sends him a look.

I rejoin them. "Oh, come on, pouty. At least give him two points for ingenuity." I joke and hug Damon.

"Do you two think this is funny?" she asks us angrily.

"Yes Elena we find hilarity in the lengths that we have to go to repeatedly save your life."

"What does Stefan say about this?" Elena asks Damon.

"We had a good laugh." Damon jokes.

"And what did he say about Elijah still being alive?"

"Yeah, that, I didn't tell him."

"Why not?"

"Well A: he can't do anything about it; and B: what I just said." Damon answers as Jeremy joins us in the room. "Where is Bonnie?"

"I thought she was meeting you." Jeremy answers.

"No, she's on moonstone duty and me and my side kick over here are on Elena patrol." Damon answers and looks to me and I roll my eyes.

"And who's on Tyler Lockwood and the full moon?" Jeremy asks.

"Vampire Barbie asked me if she could handle it, and I said, why not? Figured if she screwed up, he'll bite her and then I'll be rid of two of my problems." Damon explains and I have this feeling that something is going to be bad.

"Hold on a second. Tonight's the full moon?" Elena asks concerned.

Damon's phone rings and I answer Elena's question for him. "Yep, but you were too absorbed with all your suicidal tendencies to notice." I joke as Damon answers his phone and I use my vampire hearing and listen in.

**"What?"** Damon answers into the phone.

**"Sheriff Forbes has officially declared Mason Lockwood a missing person."** Alaric says into the phone.

**"What? Why?"**

**"Some girl from Florida showed up on the Lockwood's door step looking for Mason."**

My ears pick up and I start to get intrigued. **"What girl?"**

**"I don't know but she sure got everyone in a tizzy."**

**"That's not good. Where are you?"** Damon asks Alaric.

**"The Grill." **Alaric responds.

**"We are on our way."** Damon finishes hanging up and looks to Elena, Jeremy then me. "Change of plans. You babysit." Damon says to Jeremy. "You." He points to me. "Are coming with me, we might have maybe another werewolf in town."

"Let's go." I accept getting up and before we leave Damon turns to Elena.

"Hey you know, you should get out, enjoy the sun. Oh wait, you can't." He jokes and Elena throws a cushion at him as Jeremy and I laugh.

We exit the house and flash off. "Wait, if this is a werewolf she will be able to sniff me out. I need to cloak my vampire side so she doesn't know what I am." I tell him. He nods and I quickly do a anti vampire spell and speed off to the grill.

* * *

Damon and I finally arrive at the Grill and see Jules arrive and intercept Matt. "Hey." I hear her ask. "Excuse me, crazy question do you know Tyler Lockwood?"

Alaric, Damon and I are looking at her. "Hmm, Mason's mystery woman?" Damon questions.

"Where is Mason anyway?" Alaric asks.

"Decomposing in his truck." Damon answers without a sense of guilt.

"So you think she is a werewolf?"

"She definitely is, but lets test it out just to make sure." I say with a grin and Damon smirks at me.

I take out the wolfs bane from my pocket "What's that?" Alaric asks me curiosuly.

"Wolfsbane ." I whisper and we set up a plan.

* * *

I make my way for the bar and sit down next to Jules. My vampire senses are gone due to my spell, so to any human I'm just a normal 20 year old, but to the supernatural if they dive deeper I'm a witch, but luckily I don't give anything away.

"Hi." I greet signaling for the bartender.

"Hi." She responds looking over at me.

The waiter comes over. "Can I get a daiquiri please." I ask the bartender and he nods.

"New to town?" I ask Jules turning to face her.

"Yeah just passing through looking for someone."

"Alright, well enjoy it while you're here, it's not really a great hangout type of town."

"Really how so?"

"It's just a small town, there's not much to do here, I've only just come back here too, very different from the other places I've been."

"Since you know this town, you don't happen to know Mason Lockwood?" she asks me.

I look at her. "I know the last name, I know Tyler, I never met Mason, I arrived before he left, my friends told me he's a cool guy." I respond.

"Yeah, I don't know where he is."

I am about to reply when Alaric bumps into me. "Ouch." I groan.

"Well hello. Can I have a scotch and whatever this beautiful woman is drinking." Alaric pretends to slur as he speaks to Jules.

Jules laughs. "No, one is my limit."

"Oh come on, it's not like I'm a freak. I'm just being friendly to somebody who's new to town." Alaric continues.

"Okay, if you insist. How do you know I'm new?"

"Because I've never seen you here before and I am here every night."

"Okay drunkie, I think you better leave." I say eyeing him.

Damon appears behind me. "Excuse me, is this guy bothering you two?" he asks.

"I'm not bothering anybody." Alaric argues.

"Perfect. Well, do it elsewhere." Damon orders as Alaric looks at Damon and I. "Don't worry, he's harmless. He's sort of the town drunk. And you know, when we get tired of him we just put him in a cab and send him back to wherever he came from." Damon says to Jules.

While Damon is talking to her, Alaric puts Wolfsbane in her glass. "Please don't talk about me like I'm not here." Alaric grumbles.

He gives the glass to Jules. "Why are you here?" Damon asks her fliritly.

"Okay, I better go, it was nice meeting you?" I say holding for her name.

"Jules." She replies.

"Well Jules, I hope you find your friend." I finish and walk away.

* * *

Damon is still talking to Damon, trying to get information. "There's a B&B down the road and there's a motel on I-90 but you know, if you ask me, it's kind of a mistake." Damon mutters.

"No, it's fine. I'm just here for the night. It's a long story, I'm looking for my friend." She informs damon.

"Who?"

"Mason Lockwood."

"I know Mason!" Damon alerts.

"You do?" Jules questions.

"Yeah. He's a great guy."

"He's missing."

"What do you mean? Like missing, missing?"

"How do you know Mason?" Jules asks him.

"Friends of friends." Damon answers and Damon looks at her drink, the glances at Alaric who is behind him and they send looks to each other. I think she knows. "You know, listen, I'm really tight with the sheriff. If there's anything I can do to help locate Mason, I will. He's a great guy, and after his brother's funeral, he stuck around and helped his nephew."

"His nephew Tyler?" Jules questions.

"Yep. Mason was with him the whole time. Helped him through all that grief." He pauses noticing she hasn't touched her drink. "You haven't touched your drink."

"You know, I'm not much of a drinker. I should get going." Jules says standing up.

"Oh, come on. Look, one drink."

"It'll help me sleep."

"To sleep." Damon cheers.

She sniffs it and puts it back on the bar and glares. "You fool. You think you're clever, don't you?" she remarks.

"What do you want with Mason Lockwood?" Damon asks in a more authoritve tone.

"He's my friend."

"Well, I'm sorry to inform you that you probably won't find him."

"And why not?" Jules steps up.

"You should leave town." Damon threatens. Oh no, hes going to do something stupid.

"You're threatening me? On a full moon? How stupid are you?"

Alaric rejoins him. "Damon, how about that second round?" he suggests trying to get him away.

"I think we're done, Rick." Damon says and looks at Jules. "You think I'm afraid of you?"

"No, I don't. That's your vampire arrogance. You should be. I sniffed you out the moment you entered this bar, along with your pathetic wolfsbane. I've been at this a long time, and any other night of the month, the situation would be reversed, but tonight is not the night to pick a fight with me. You've been marked." Jules warns and leaves and walks past my table without noticing me.

* * *

I stand up and look at Damon. "You had to piss her off." I scold as he exits the grill to go after her.

"Where is she?" he asks outside.

"Damon let it go, don't be stupid."

"So what? Just let her get away? You've been marked, what the hell kind of wolf throw-down crap is that anyway?"

"Marked means that she will come after you, Damon just look up, it's a full moon, any other night would have been different, don't be stupid, a bite will kill you so don't do anything wreckless, lets just go home and we can deal with it in the morning. Please?" I plead.

"Fine." He sighs and we leave.

* * *

Damon and I arrive back at the Boarding house. We go into the library and see Rose. "Rose." I exclaim.

"You just can't stay away, can you?" he asks her

"You don't answer your phone." Rose retorts.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize."

"You don't have to." I respond.

Damon scoffs. "Just admit it, you don't have anywhere else to go."

"I'm sorry about Elena. I wasn't thinking straight. I didn't know that she had a death wish but Jess called you, okay? I'm sorry, Damon. And I have nowhere else to go." Rose says quietly.

"There's nothing here for you, Rose."

"Damon." I scold. "You don't have to go, Rose."

"It's fine." She whispers.

We then hear a loud crash. We go into the living room to investigate. The window shatters as a wolf lunges into the living room. I grab a sword hanging on the wall and swing it out. Rose pushes Damon and I out of the way as the wolf jumps on her, pushing her on her back onto the floor, and chomps on her shoulder. I stab the wolf with the sword, and the wolf flees the way it came. "How bad is it?" I ask concerned.

"It hurts." She admits.

We watch the bite heal. "It's healing." Damon gasps.

"Oh my God, I thought a werewolf bite was fatal! I thought..." Rose begins to say and cries as Damon embraces her and I stand back. "You're gonna be okay." Damon comforts her and I have a small smile appear on my face, he does care.

* * *

I am in the living room when Rose joins me. Damon follows behind her. "I talked to Caroline. She said Tyler was all locked up." I tell them.

"So it was Jules. The other werewolf, the one who attacked you." Rose says and then looks to Damon and I.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I picked a fight with her. She was coming after me."

"I didn't want anything happening to you or Jess."

I smile. "You healed?" I ask her.

She nods. "Seems that way."

"Rose, I'm happy that the legend was fake. Maybe the werewolves made it up to keep vampires away." Damon tells her.

"Lucky me." Rose jokes. "I'm gonna stay and help you."

"Help with what?"

"Save Elena, protect Elena, all things Elena." Rose says and I laugh.

"Really, Why?" Damon queries.

"Because I like you. I believe in friendship. I happen to have a vacancy in that department, and you can use all the friends you can get besides your sister and the history teacher."

"Just friends?"

"Okay, I am leaving." I announce standing up. "I'm glad you're okay Rose." I tell her hugging her.

She hisses. "Ouch."

I stop. "What was that?"

She rolls down her sleeve and on her shoulder is a huge werewolf bite. "Omg." I gasp.

Damon flashes to us he sees the mark "We will find a cure." I say immediately. "There's got to be something, there always is."

"It's useless, a werewolf bite kills a vampire, I'm dying." Rose retorts.

"No, no you're not, you are not, I won't let it." I assure and walk off.

* * *

I flash to my room and search my grimoires, to find nothing, "There's nothing." I scream and throw the book away.

Damon flashes to my room and sees the mess I made. "Jess, stop." He yells loudly pushing me.

"I can't let her, die, I can't."

"We will find a way, we will talk to Jules."

"No, I will talk to her, and I will use violence if necessary, she did this she is going to pay, my first friend in ages that I can trust is not going to die, I will find something."

"Don't do anything stupid."

"I'll just have to contact the spirits." I tell him.

"No, you remember what happened last time, it sent you crazy, no, we will find something else." He promises and comforts me.

"Why does this always happen?" I ask him. "Every time I have a friend they have to die."

He kisses my head and holds me tightly. "I don't know Jessie, but we will find a cure."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. I know it's rather boring at the beginning but once Klaus gets into town and into season three is really where the story will get interesting.**_

_**Please read/comment/follow**_

_**Thanks Anna xx**_

* * *

I've been up all night trying to find a way to save Rose. She's dying, and she's my first friend in a long time. I need to save her, she's helped us with getting information on saving Elena's life, I have to return the favour. I walk into the library and see Damon and Rose on the lounge. Rose isn't looking good. Rose is telling Damon about her life.

"I was born in 1450, that makes me 560 years old." Rose tells him.

"You know if you were a bottle of wine, you would be really expensive." I joke making them get my attention.

"So I can die. I've lived long enough."

I look away but Damon speaks up. "You know, if you're gonna be morn, I'm just gonna kill you myself just to put me out of your misery." Damon jokes pouring her some blood in a glass. "Come on, it's just a little werewolf bite."

"Just a little, fatal to a vampire werewolf bite." Rose retorts.

"Well, according to a legend which is notoriously unreliable source. So drink up." He says offering her the glass of blood.

"Don't listen to my ass of a brother, we will find something." I tell her.

"Well start with this, blood heals."

"Yeah, it does feel like it's working." Rose responds.

"Let's have a look." I suggest.

I look at the wound and it's gotten worse. I try not to make a face but inside I am burning with fury. "How is it?"

Damon and I stare at one another. "Definitely better. Right, Elena?" Damon asks as I turn around to see Elena is behind me.

She looks at Rose's wound and is shocked. I look at her to play along. "Um, it's not bad." Elena lies.

"Where's Stefan?" I ask her.

"He left." She responds. "Damon I need you to talk to him. He's convinced that he has to find Isobel but I think that's gonna upset Elijah."

Is she really making this about her right now. Damon then answers before I can.

"No, can do. I'm with Stefan on this one but if you could play nurse for a little while."

"It's not necessary." Rose chimes in.

'It is necessary. Elena is a do-gooder. It's in her nature, she just can't resist." I say and we leave the room.

Elena follows us out. "Jess, Damon. Is she gonna die?" she asks.

"Probably. The wolf bite caused some kind of infection and it's getting worse." Damon answers.

I wince at his coldness. "But I am going to do everything in my power to find something to help her. It's like she's poisoned." I tell her and leave the two alone and grab Rose.

I place Rose in Damon's bed. "I hate this. I'm a vampire, I haven't had a cold in five centuries." She tells me.

I laugh. "Just get in bed."

Elena walks in the room. "We don't get sick. When we die, it's fast and sudden and it's certainly not drawn out in illness."

"You're not gonna die." Elena says from behind me.

"Such a human thing to say." Rose jokes. Elena looks around Damon's room. "You've never been in Damon's room before, have you?"

"It's not what you expected?" I ask her.

"It's just a room with a bed. Maybe I expected there to be silk sheets." She jokes.

We smile. "I have the silk sheets." I respond which she laughs at.

"Elena you're lucky, you know. No one's ever loved me the way you're loved." Rose tells Elena.

"I'm going to leave you two here, can you keep an eye on her?" I ask Elena.

She nods. "Call me if anything happens I'll be right back." I tell her and flash out of the house.

* * *

I flash to the Grill and meet Damon as he is walking inside. We see Stefan and then see Jules at the bar drinking. We head towards her but Stefan stops us. "What are you doing here?" Damon asks him.

"I'm waiting for you two. Listen, there's a lot of people here." He tells us.

"We know and right now we don't give a dam, but there goes my plan to rip her spleen out." I growl.

Damon looks at me with admiration. ""Hey, listen, I know you two are upset about Rose."

"Why does everyone think that I'm upset about Rose? I'm fine. I'm doing this for Jess." He lies.

He so cares. "Look, we are going to talk to wolf girl over there so just ease up Stef." I tell him as Damon and I walk past him.

* * *

We walk up to the bar and sit either side of her. "Hi Jules." I say with a fake smile.

She looks at me in shock. Then turns to go away but Damon blocks her. "Well, if it isn't the one I meant to kill, I'll have to get that right next time." She threatens.

"You won't live to see another full moon." I threaten.

"And of course you're a vampire."

I laugh. "Yeah and it's funny you didn't sniff me out, must have some bad wolf senses, now stop talking, and tell us how to cure a wolf bite and we won't kill you." I threaten.

"Promise?" she asks us both.

"Yes." Damon answers.

"Bite me. Both of you." She says glaring and goes to leave but I catch her arm. "I'm not afraid of you."

I start laughing as does Damon. "Well you should because I'm a lot stronger than I look wolfie." I glare.

"Hey how's your friend? Rose is it?" she says making my mood a whole lot worse.

"If there is a cure tell me or start watching your back." Damon threatens.

"Did I mention the dementia? It'll eat away at her brain. Soon she'll be rabid. You want a cure? I'll tell you the only cure that exists: take a stake and drive it through her heart." She finishes and leaves.

* * *

I glance at Damon and we leave towards the boarding house. If what Jules said was true then we need to get back to the house. On the way back Elena calls me. "Jess, I'm worried about Rose, I think you should come home." She says and we flash off faster.

When we arrive at the boarding house. It's a mess. The door is wide open and Elena is nowhere in sight. "What the fuck happened?" I ask.

"I have no idea, we have to find Elena and Rose." Damon says.

I nod in agreeement and we here I noise. Elena wonders out with a stake in her hand.

"Where's Rose?"

"I don't know." She answers and I flash off.

While searching for Rose Damon gets a call from the sheriff saying that they found a body. I stand away but listen with my vampire hearing. "Hey." Damon greets meeting Liz.

"Thanks for coming so quickly." She thanks.

"No, I was close by, what happened?"

"A vampire. Luckily one of my deputies discovered the body before anyone else saw him."

"We have to secure the area then."

"Don't cause a panic, but let's take this party into the cafeteria." She orders her deputies. She then says to Damon. "I take the east side of the school, you go west?"

"Sure, okay."

I flash off into Damon's area and search. Elena rejoins us. She is on the phone. **"Hey, Stefan, it's me. I don't know where you are but please call me. It's important."** She says hanging up. "Hey. Have you heard from him? Do you know what he's up to?" Elena asks.

"My baby brother is not exactly my priority right now. Take this." I tell her giving her the stake.

"Come on, let's go." Damon orders.

* * *

We flash off and all of a sudden my vampire hearing hears a commotion in the carpark.

"Damon this way." I yell and we flash off into the direction. I make it in time as Rose is beginning to suck the life out of the girl. "Rose stop!" I shout. She rushes toward me but I catch her and pin her on the floor "Rose, Rose! It's me, it's Jessica. It's Jessie."

Her face is normal again. She looks at the girl's body. "Did I do this? I never meant to hurt anyone. I never wanted to hurt anyone." She tells me crying.

"I know." I tell her and look to Elena and Damon.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She apologises to Elena and Damon.

"Come on, let's get you home."

"No, I don't have a home, I haven't had a home in so long." She cries. "Oh make it stop, please make it stop! I hate it, make it stop!" she screams and I pick her up and flash off just before giving Damon a sad look.

* * *

Back home I lie Rose in my bed in my room. "Hi." I say to her.

"I'm sorry." She apologises.

"You went on a murderous rampage. It happens."

Damon and Elena enter the room. Rose then turns to them. "I'm sorry, Damon and Elena. I don't like taking human life, I never have."

"You shouldn't be here." Damon says feeling guilty. I can see the sadness and guilt washing over him. He feels for her which only me as his sister can see.

"It's the worst part about it: the hunt, the need to kill, the thirst, the pleasure it brings you afterwards. I wasn't meant to be evil. It hurts."

"Stop talking about it then." I order.

"You are a lot like me you know."

"I don't know, I think you are a lot like my big brother over there. He wants to care but runs from it."

"Besides that I'm sorry for what I've done today."

"I know." Elena responds quietly.

"And you need to fight. I know that you're scared but you have to do it anyway." Rose says coughing. Elena comes closer and puts her arm under her neck. "Why are you so nice to me?"

"Us humans." Elena responds.

"You can never forget it, what it's like to be human. It haunts me. It's the only thing that's kept me going. It doesn't hurt as much anymore." She says but suddenly she starts to scream.

"What do we do?" Elena asks frantically.

"Go." Damon orders.

"Damon." Elena argues.

"Go both of you I've got this." I tell them looking at both of them.

"Jess." Elena argues.

"Don't Elena, just go, I've got this." I shout her and she leaves. "You too Damon." He's hesitant but leaves.

I lie on the bed next to Rose and cuddle next to her. "Oh god! Make it stop, make it stop! I can't take it anymore, make it stop!" she screams pleading.

"Okay, I will." I whisper with tears running down my face.

* * *

I've settled down Rose and she is lying down peacefully. "You know you should give yourself more credit, your nice you don't have to have this guard up like Damon." She tells me.

"I have to have a guard up, it's the only way that I can survive." I tell her.

"No it isnt and you know it."

"Shush now just sleep." I order and I go into her head and make a dream that will sooth her.

_Rose is in a dress, her hair is long. There are horses. She runs and sits down next to me. "This was my favorite place to come as a girl. How did you know?" she asks me smiling._

_"Word gets around. You told Elena." I answer._

_"Am I dreaming?" she asks as she closes her eyes and breaths. "The sun is so warm. I miss this. I miss being human."_

_"I do to sometimes, but I love what I am, I'm the strongest supernatural our there, it's pretty cool."_

_She laughs. "Well when I was human I had friends, I had a family, I mattered."_

_"You still do."_

_"No but you do. You built a life for yourself. I spent 500 years just existing."_

_"You didn't have a choice, you were running from Klaus."_

_"There's always a choice."_

_"You know, you're ruining a perfect day with your strange philosophical babbling."_

_"Enough about us arguing lets just enjoy the fresh air?" she suggests._

_"If I have to." I joke._

_"Thank you."_

_"For what?" I ask confused. "I haven't done anything, I just help my friends when they need it."_

_"The pain's gone." She alerts._

_I smile sadly. "I'm glad." _

_"Will I see them again? My family?" _

_"Maybe, but I think you'll see whoever you want to see."_

_"That would be nice. Maybe I'll see Trevor too. I'm not afraid anymore." She tells me._

Back in my room I let go of Rose's hand and pull out a stake. I point it to her heart. I am crying.

_"I'll race you to the trees." She suggests._

_"Well, you'll lose." I accept smiling._

_"I'm older and faster."_

_"Oh, you think?" I respond getting up. "I'm controlling this dream. Maybe I'll cheat."_

_"On the count of three. One, two."_

On three I drive the stake through her heart. I watch as her body desicates and dies. I lay there crying.

I quickly arise and wrap her body in a sheet. "Do you want to take her to Sheriff?" I ask Damon quietly.

He just nods and takes her from me. "I'll be back." He says quietly.

* * *

**Damon POV**

I arrive at a secret location and meet with Sheriff Forbes. I get out of the car and open the trunk. "Here's your vampire." I say as I show Liz, Roses body.

Sheriff is surprised. "How did you find her?" she asks me.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that it's over."

"Thank you Damon once again, you've helped keep this town safe."

"I'll take care of the body." I finish and have a last glance at Rose.

* * *

**Jess POV**

I am in my room crying when I hear Elena come in. "You were supposed to leave." I say sitting up to look at her.

"I did but then I came back to make sure that you're okay." She responds.

"You really mean that don't you?"

She nods. "Look I know we had a rough start and you hate that I share the same face as Katherine but I am not her."

"I'm starting to see, but just don't string both my brothers along please Elena, I've seen it once I don't want to see it again." I tell her and pour myself a scotch. "Want one?"

She shakes her head. "I'll have one." Damon's accepts entering my room.

I pour him one. "How you going?" she asks Damon.

"I'm just glad it's over." He says lying which I see right through drinking his drink.

"I'm going to go get some air." I tell the two of them and leave the house.

* * *

I am walking down the middle of an empty street. I used to do this when I was having a bad day, upset, angry, any emotion that I can have. I lay down on the street and hear a car coming a few kilometers away. It get's closer and I see the lights turning the corner. It slows down and comes to a stop a few feet from me. A girl climbs out. "Are you okay? Can I help you?" she asks me.

I sit up looking at her. "I'm lost." I tell her.

"And you're laying in the middle of the road?"

"Not that kind of lost." I respond standing up. "Metaphorically."

"Do you need help?" she asks.

"Well, yes I do. Can you help me?" I ask taking a bottle from my jacket and taking a swig.

"You're drunk."

" , yes a little maybe." She starts to leave. "No please don't leave. I really do need help." I plead and rush over to her and compel her. "Don't move."

"I don't want any trouble."

"Jess, what are you doing?" says a voice behind me.

I turn and see Damon. "What does it look like?" I retort.

"You can't keep doing this everytime something bad happens."

"Like you can talk, you were the one that taught me this."

The girl then screams. "Why can't I move?" she asks fearful.

"What's your name?"

"Jessica." She says.

I laugh. "Funny, I'm Jess too. Do you want to know a secret?" I ask her. She nods hesitantly but I still compel her. "I have a big one and I never said it out loud. I am a vampire and witch." I tell her. "I should just be who I am and not let people order me to do things."

"Stop Jess." Damon orders.

"One minute Day."

"You see this is who I am, I don't like being told what to do."

"Are you gonna hurt me?" Jess asks.

"I'm not sure because you are my existential crisis. Do I kill you or do I not kill you?" I tease.

"Please don't." Jess begs.

"If I let you go how am I going to get over my emotions out?"

"I don't know." She responds crying.

Damon walks towards me and holds my shoulder. "Fine, go, keep driving and don't stop until you get home." I say compelling her and she runs away.

"Why, Damon, everytime I care for someone they always have to die around me?" I ask him drinking my drink.

"It's life Jess, you still have me and Stefan." He responds.

"Do I?" I ask him. "Because I feel like I'm second best to Elena just like Katherine."

"This time it's different."

"Is it, is it really? Look you are putting your life on the line for a human, the Damon I knew doesn't care."

"Things change."

"Well maybe it's just me who hasn't." I then say. "I'm just going home, don't tell anyone about this please?" I ask him and flash off.


	6. Chapter 6

_**This is the next chapter. Please read, comment, follow.**_

* * *

The day after Rose died I didn't want to do anything. So I decided to run myself a relaxing warm bubble path with a compelled hot college guy from the local university.

"You know Tom you are very tasty." I compliment as I have my breakfast.

I hear footsteps come inside. "Really Jess, a pity bath." Stefan says entering.

I stop sucking the guy's blood and look up. "It's not a pity party brother it's a I want a nice relaxing day with some tasty food." I retort as I wipe my mouth.

"Where did you get the guy?" Stefan asks.

"Oh Whitmore College, there was too many to choose from, and before you say anything he will be right back there by lunch compelled and been told he had the best night of his life." I finish explaining as I get out of the bath.

Stefan hands me a towel and I wrap myself. I compel Tom to leave and forget me biting him and to return home. "Look I need your help?" he asks as I dry my hair with a second towel.

"With what now, all I've been doing lately is helping you even though I don't want to." I groan.

"I'm sorry about Rose but you can't take a downward spiral not here." He tells me.

"I'm not you Stefan I can control my thirst. And about Rose I'm fine." I argue.

"Sure you are." He comments and leaves.

* * *

I enter my bedroom and get ready for the day. I'm wearing a black t-shirt dress with ankle boots and my hair is straight.

Once I'm ready, I walk downstairs and find Damon and Stefan talking. "You brought back John Gilbert? That was your big Save Elena move?" Damon asks not liking Stefan's idea.

"You brought back the guy that tried to BBQ Damon." I say aloud getting them to notice me.

"I went to go look for Isobel, and I get John instead. He said he can help us, and we're desperate." Stefan explains his actions.

"We're not that desperate, Stefan. The guy tried to barbecue me!" Damon yells.

"Look Bonnie's new witch friend is working with Elijah, so we have to assume that the moonstone was never destroyed. Elena is putting all of her faith into some deal that she made with Elijah to keep everyone safe. I mean, do you trust Elijah? I don't trust him. He's an Original, he can't be trusted. It's not like we can just go up and kill him, because apparently, he can't die!" Stefan exclaims.

"I'm still waiting for the part where John Gilbert is the answer." I butt in.

"He knew about the sacrifice, Isobel told him. He said he knew of a way to keep Elena safe."

"And how do we do that?" Damon asks.

"He's not talking. At least not to me."

"Great work Stef, you really know how to make a good plan, now while you two find a way to keep Elena alive I am heading out to the grill, I am in a bit of a mood." I inform them.

"Hey, don't kill anyone." Stefan yells out as I leave.

"Not making any promises, I'm not in the mood for any drama today." I yell back and flash out of the house.

* * *

As I dash off to the grill I get a message from Caroline; _come over to my place we have a problem._ She is one of the most tolerable people in town at the moment. I flash in the direction of Caroline's house and I knock on her door. "What's wrong?" I ask as she lets me inside.

"Tyler knows about Stefan, Damon and you. He knows that Damon killed Mason. I didn't say a word." Caroline blurts out.

"It's that bitch, had a run-in with Damon."

"Tyler was so upset. The look on his face, he was so betrayed."

"Look Caroline calm down this is bad but we can fix this, I mean not me, but Stefan can, he can talk to him, he's more moral than Damon and I and besides Damon will kill Tyler."

I quickly call Stefan and he's over within minutes. "What's up?" he asks.

"Tyler Lockwood knows about us." I announce.

"This isn't good, we can't let Damon know." Stefan respond after digesting the information.

"You need to talk to Tyler Stefan."

He nods knowingly. "We'll fix this, just don't mention this to Damon."

We nod. "Need assistance?"

He shakes his head. "Just stay on the lookout for Jules."

"You going to be okay?" I ask Caroline. She nods and I comfort her and then leave and head to the grill.

* * *

I arrive at the Grill and basically everyone in town is there. I notice Elena and Damon have just arrived. I decide to act nice and put on my best fake smile. "So Elena, how do you feel that your daddy's back in town?" I ask her. She glares at me. "Just relax Elena." I comment. "So what are you two doing here?"

"We need answers from John." Elena answers.

"Answers about the sacrifice?" I ask. Damon nods in response. "You going to be alright with Gilbert over there?"

"If anything I can always kill him after." He jokes.

I laugh and Elena scoffs. "Look guys we just need answers. Please don't do anything stupid." She pleads.

"Yeah, but stupid is so much more fun." Damon responds with a grin.

I laugh in agreement. "It sure is."

"Jess, Damon, I mean it. All I'm asking is for you to try and keep it together." Elena pleads further.

"We will try." I respond and Damon chuckles as we make our way over.

"John, buddy, how have you been?" Damon asks.

"I've been alright, Damon. It's good to see you." He says and glances at me.

"Well if it isn't the famous John Gilbert I've heard so much about." I address as he glances at me.

"And who are you?" he asks.

"You're going to love this. I'm Jessica, Jessica Salvatore." I introduce myself and extend my hand.

I can hear his heart skip a beat and inahle a deep breath. "I didn't know you had a sister Damon." John mentions shocked.

"They don't talk about me much." I respond. "I presume you didn't know."

"No I didn't, I know all about the town's history and there wasn't ever a mention of a Jessica." He continues.

"That's because we made it that way. Anyway John I heard you're in town to help with the Klaus problem."

"What my dear sister is trying to say is that there is a rumor going around that you know a lot, and won't say anything." Damon continues.

"How do I know you can be trusted, Damon? Originals can compel vampires. And, according to Stefan, that's why Katherine's still in the tomb, because an Original has compelled her to stay there." John explains.

"Only because all of the vervain has left her system. Us on the other hand, are chock full." I respond with a grin.

"You're drinking vervain?"

"I've been drinking it for years but my brothers on the other hand find it an acquired taste." I say as I check my nails.

"I don't see that magic little ring on your stitched finger, so if you know something about Klaus, you better start talking, or I will kill you in your sleep." Damon warns.

"Is that any way to convince me that you and I are on the same side? First, I need to know that I can trust you, Damon, that I can count on you. Then we'll talk." He goes to leave but I stand in front of him.

I glare at him. "I could kill you in less then a second without anyone noticing so I would suggest wisely about telling us what you know otherwise deathly consequences will be set for you, and unlike my brothers here I like to torcher you first as I have dirty little secrets." I grin. "Oh and John try to kill my brothers again you wont have to worry about Klaus you'd have to worry about me." I finish threatening him and he walks off staggering. "Think I did good?" I ask my big brother.

He hands me a burbon. "Always do." He says and we cheers.

"I thought I was going to have a bad day but with giving out threats to people it's always so much fun."

"I know."

* * *

After Damon and I talked to John we get situated at the bar. We are drinking away when Jenna, Elena's Aunt comes up to us with a woman. She walks straight to Damon. "So Damon my friend wants to meet you. Damon Salvatore, this is" Jenna begins to introduce

"I know you. The news lady." Damon cuts in.

"Yeah, Andie Star. Nice to meet you. Can I buy you a drink, Damon?" she asks with a flirty smile.

I hide a snicker of a laugh and I glance around and see Elena staring I can tell by her heart reat that she's jelous. "My glass is full Andie. Thank you." Damon declines and we stand up to leave.

"News lady." I salute and follow Damon where we pump into Elena.

"You totally blew her off." Elena exclaims.

"I'm steering clear of all women at the moment." Damon responds.

"You didn't have to be rude."

"Trust me Elena, that wasn't rude, he was being kind. Rude would have been accepting and then draining her dry." I tease sending a smile to Damon.

Elena scoffs giving me a look. "Trust me, it's in the best interest of women everywhere." Damon adds.

Elena's phone then rings disturbing our great conversation. Not! As she answers she looks to Damon and me. **"What is it Stefan?"** She asks and she gasps. She hangs up and pulls us into the bathroom. "Julie has Caroline, and Tyler knows about you two being vampires." She informs us.

"Why am I just finding out about this now?" Damon asks pissed. I look down and Damon notices. "Did you know about Tyler?"

"I only heard this morning, I haven't even met the guy, Caroline just told me this morning but news of Caroline missing isn't."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Stefan and Caroline were worried that you would kill Tyler." Elena answers.

"Of course, I'd kill him, it's what's need to happen." Damon says angrily.

"No, Damon, not Tyler. Do whatever you need to do to get Caroline back but just leave Tyler out of it, okay?" she pleads.

"Why? He's a werewolf, he needs to die. I'm willing to kill him, it's win-win." He responds.

"I agree with Damon here, and a werewolf is needed for the ritual so if we have no wolf then no ritual." I continue.

"Please guys too many people are dead." She pleads further.

"You need to stop doing that." Damon tells her intensely.

"Doing what?"

"Assuming that I'll play the good guy because it's you who's asking."

"Be the better man, Damon." Elena urges.

"Elena don't get him to change who he is just because you're asking. We will try our best to keep Tyler alive but if he hurts my brothers or Caroline then I'll be the one to kill him." I respond sternly just as John enters. "Get out." I order shouting.

"What's going on?" he asks us all.

"Nothing." We all say in unison.

"It doesn't look like nothing."

"Guess what John, trust works both ways. Get out." Damon orders.

"Look, we don't have time for this. We need to get Caroline back." Elena urges.

"You wont need to do anything. Jess and I will take care of it." Damon says and I begin to walk out.

Damon turns around and looks at John. "First dad duty ground your daughter. Keep her here." Damon orders and we leave.

* * *

Damon and I flash off to the woods in search for Caroline and Stefan. As we approach the camp site we arrive in time to hear Jules the wolf bitch shout out. "I know you're out there."

"Where's Caroline?" Stefan asks.

"Locked up tight." Jules responds.

"Let her go, and I'll release Tyler. It doesn't have to get any messier than it already has. I'm not your enemy, Jules."

"It's a little late to be waving the white flag, don't you think?"

"You need to leave town. No one else has to get hurt." Stefan orders.

"I'm not leaving without Tyler." Jules says flatly.

"Tyler is free to make his own decisions, as soon as you release Caroline." Stefan finishes and Damon and me arrive.

"Oh our brother the peacemaker. Since Stefan got here before us I'm gonna let him try it his way before I resort to my way, which is a little bloodier. So give us Caroline." I order.

"Let go of Tyler." Jules demands.

"Give us Caroline. Without a full moon it's not an even fight and you know it. We will take you." Damon orders.

"I'm not so sure about that, tough guy." Jules sasses as she whistles, and the rest of her pack walks out of their hiding places, all holding stakes and cross-bows. "Let's try this again. Give us Tyler."

I give Damon and look he nods. Damon looks at Tyler. "You heard her. Go. Get over there." Damon orders.

Tyler walks over to Jules as Brady one of the wolves asks. "Which one of you killed Mason?"

"Uh, that'd be me." Damon answers gleefully.

"Damon." I warn.

"Boys, make sure that one suffers and leave the hot one for me." Brady says smirking at me.

I flash him a fake smile. "You think your tough wolf boy, even without my brothers here I could kick all your asses with one arm behind my back, we can do this the easy way, give us Caroline or it will be very bloody for you." I say with a growl. Some wolves stumble back a little bit. "Did I mention I have some tricks of my own, bring it on." I taunt as I raise my hands in the air and a loud bult of thunder strikes above us. "I'm only going to I ask one more time give us Caroline?"

All the wolves look at me shocked and I can see they are hesitant. As Jules is about to respond being the idiots my brothers are they begin to fight. Damon rushes over to Jules, but she flips onto the top of the RV. A wolf tries to strike me in the back but I catch his stake that he has tried to stake me with and I break his wrist as my eyes go black and I stake him in the heart. "It's rude to attack a lady." I glare at the group surrounding me.

I flash at the first wolf and plunge my hand into his heart as one comes up behind me I rip the heart out and do a back flip and I snap the wolfs neck. I quickly kill the group attacking me and I see my brothers have started to get out numbered. I snap the wolfs neck that was about to stake Stefan and I suddenly get angry when I see Damon on the floor about to be staked. Out the corner of my eye I see Caroline who stumbles out of the RV but Jules grabs her from behind and aims a gun at her head. "I wouldn't do that bitch." I growl and I raise my arms in the air and begin to chant. I hear footsteps from behind and I notice it's Jonas Martin the warlock that Elijah works with. He chants with me as I make all the remaining wolves hold their heads in pain. Before I let Jules black out I bend down. "This is for Rose." I growl as I punch her in the face. "And this is for Caroline." I repeat and I punch her again and she falls unconcious. My face goes back to normal as Stefan, Damon and Caroline stand up and Tyler looks on in shock.

Jonas walks up to us."Elijah made a promise to Elena. I'm here to see it's upheld. But I guess you didn't need it. You all need to go. Get out of here, now." He tells us all.

I begin to turn away but I turn back to talk to Tyler. "When your wolf friends wake up give them a message, they need to get the fuck out of my town." I order and he nods his head scared as I grab Caroline who looks terrible. "And Tyler, Caroline was on your side remember that for next time, all she was doing was trying to protect you from all this, if any of them hurt anyone that I care about I will kill them all and then you, so make sure they get my message loud and clear, don't make me come looking for you." I finish and flash off with Caroline.

* * *

I walk with Caroline back to her house. "So is your mom home?" I ask her.

"No, she's at work." Caroline responds.

"I can come in, if you want me to."

"I'm fine, Jess."

"Call me Jessie."

"I'll be fine, thank you for saving me." she thanks.

"You're one of the many people that I care about here, so if anyone hurts you they have to deal with me."

"Why are you nice to me?" she asks.

"Honestly, you remind me of a close friend I had but she died."

"Lexi?"

I nod. "Yeah, sadly my dick brother killed her but I know she's in a better place."

"How did you know Lexi?"

"I met her just after I turned, told her about Stefan being a ripper and she helped him."

"So you sent Lexi to Stefan?" she asks shocked.

"Yes."

"I better get inside have a shower and stuff."

"Ring me if you need anything."

She nods. "I will and thank you Jessie for saving me and you kicked those wolves asses."

"That was easy, just wait and see what I will do to Klaus." I joke.

"He won't know what hit him." Caroline jokes back.

"Nope." I respond and she steps inside.

* * *

When I get home I find Stefan and Damon conversing with John Gilbert. "We didn't finish our conversation." He addresses to Damon and Stefan.

"I think we need to get a deed to this house so no unwanted pests can enter." I announce as I enter the hall.

"What do you want?" Stefan asks John.

"As I was saying we didn't finish our conversation." John repeats.

"We'll bite." Damon responds.

"I've been thinking. Personal feelings aside Damon, I think you and Stefan will do all you can to protect Elena and well now Jess too."

I scoff. "I could care less about your daughter John but my brothers care for her so I fight for them." I tell him eyeing him.

"Good because I come bearing gifts." He alerts and presents a folded cloth which holds a silver dagger and a jar full of ash.

"What is that?" Damon asks.

"That is how you kill an Original." I answer before John can.

"How do you know that?" Stefan asks and Damon gives me an unamused look.

"There is a lot you two don't know about me but I know that it will put them to sleep if the tip is dipped into ash as it will desicate them as long as the dagger is inside." I inform them.

"How did you know that?" John asks me shocked.

"As I just said there is lot's to know about me." I respond. "And I also know John that if a vampire were to use it on say I don't know Elijah they would die." I announce and his heart races.

"How could you posssibly know that?" he asks again.

"Because Elijah saved my life." I screech.

"You were hoping one of us would use it so you could kill us, John I may be small but I'm not dumb, so I suggest you get out of my house right now before I throw each of your limbs out then your heart." I threaten.

He nods scared and leaves. "We need to talk." My brothers say.

"It's time I tell you how I know Elijah." I suggest. They both nod and we venture into the lounge.

* * *

"Get a drink." I order. Damon pours us a drink and I begin to tell my story. "It was 1880 when I was going through my no humanity stage as I had become to addicted to my powers and well you know the rest." I begin and look at them. They nod and I keep going. "I was attacking a village in Italy when I was attacked by hunters. Elijah heard the commotion and killed them. He saved me and from them and he helped me control my urges but he didn't know I was a witch, he just thought I was a young vampire who was having a hard time adjusting. So, he helped me and we stayed together for a few years, nothing romantic just a friendship and whenever I needed his help for something I would call him and he would always come." I explain. "I haven't seen him since the 50s so it's been a while. He didn't tell me much about his life but he said he was an Original and from him vampires were created."

"So he doesn't know what you are?" Damon asks.

"He does now, when you staked him at the abandoned house I recognsied him and before I could tell you to stop it was too late, I knew it wouldn't kill him because only the dagger can desicate them." I explain.

"Desicate?" Stefan asks.

"It's like a permanent sleep as long as the dagger is in and not touched they are dead but when it's taken out they come back, like a big sleep."

"And you trust Elijah?" Damon asks.

"You two can't trust anyone but if I would want anyone on my side it would be an Original like him."

"Why didn't you tell us you knew him?" Damon asks.

"I don't know, truthfully, but I felt special when I was around him and I knew that if everyone else knew then you would want something out of me, and he was the one that blew up the Café and killed Slater."

"You sure?" Stefan asks.

"Where do you think I went at the café that day, I saw him and told him not to hurt you two." I responded. "I think that's enough story time for today." I say standing up.

"I think you're right." Stefan agrees. "How was Caroline?"

"I think there is something that you can do to help." I say with a smile and tell him to do it and he does.

* * *

After a long day I rip open a blood bag and lay in my room. It's not going to get any easier from now on, I need to get away for a while clear my head. I pack a bag and head downstairs. "Hey Damon." I say as I walk in holding my bag.

"Where are you going?" he asks.

"Out of town for a little bit clear my head, I'll be back though."

"You sure?"

"I just need a few days to myself."

"Okay."

"Tell Stefan I'll be back soon and please don't do anything stupid."

"Promise." He smiles and I leave the house.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Enjoy the next chapter I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Please read/comment/follow.**_

_**love you all**_

_**Anna xx**_

* * *

For the several days that I was gone I checked in from time to time and what did my brothers do, they did something stupid. They daggered Elijah, which made Katherine escape the tomb, then to top it all off Isobel, Elena's birthmother showed up and revealed that she found Klaus and that he compelled her to kill herself. So now I've come back home to help them again because they can't live without me. We all think Klaus is going to turn up soon and as precaution my brothers came up with the idea to sign our house over to Elena so only invited vampires can get inside.

I arrive at the boarding house with fresh blonde hair and a fresh fake tan. I see my brothers waiting outside as I approach. "I leave a few days and you let Petrova escape and werewolves attack you and you dagger Elijah." I address. "Didn't I tell you not to do anything stupid Damon?" I ask them.

"You look refreshed." Damon observes.

"I needed it, but I'm back and while I've been away I got a play by play from Caroline about what's been going on."

"We don't want to hear it okay, we made a stupid move." Stefan complains.

"You did but don't fret and like always I'm here to help you. Now first things first, where is Katherine so I can kill her?" I ask them.

"Klaus has her." Damon answers.

"Really." I ask with an amused smile.

"We think she might be dead." Stefan mentions.

"I doubt that, she's been running for 500 years my bet is that he is torchering her first that's what I would do." I comment. "So I see you signed our house away?"

"Yes we did, it's for Elena's protection." Stefan responds.

"And you didn't think to run that by me? It's my house too."

"You weren't here, so you didn't get a say."

"It's called a phone call Damon." .

"Enough." Stefan scolds us.

"She better invite me in."

"She will."

"She better." I finish. "So I heard Bonnie has emence power now."

"You heard correct." Stefan confirms.

"So you really think Bonnie can take on Klaus?" Damon responds.

"She said she could channel enough witch's power to kill him. Elijah thought that would work and he was an Original, so."

"We just need to find him." Damon adds.

"Yeah."

"Could she do one of those witch tracking spells?" Damon asks me.

"Nope. Not without something that belongs to Klaus." I answer.

"Do you think you and Bonnie together could kill him?" Stefan asks.

"I'm the last option Stefan, I don't want him to know that I exist if he finds out he would kill me. Klaus wants to break this curse and whatever it does to him will make him stronger, so if there is another person out there stronger than he is he won't hesitate to kill me." I tell them. "Remember, I'm the last option, we only talk about the option if we need to."

"Deal." They both say in understanding as the front door opens revealing Elena and the lawyer who leaves.

"Thank you, Mr. Henry." She thanks. She glances at Damon and Elena then to me. "You're back."

"I leave town for a few days and everything turns to shreds. You get attacked by a witch, kidnapped by your own mother, tough stuff." I joke.

"I'm sure your concerned." She grumbles and we go to enter then get stop. "I'm sorry. I completely forgot." She looks to Stefan first "Stefan. Would you like to come inside my house?" she asks.

My House? Oh hell no! "I would love to. Thank you." Stefan responds and enters easily.

She then looks to Damon and me. "What are we, 12?" Damon jokes.

"Couple of us are. If I let you two in, do you promise to obey the owner of this house?" she asks us.

"No." Damon and I say in unison.

"Seriously, Damon, Jess. My way. You promised. I call the shots. No lies, no secret agendas. Remember?" Elena reminds Damon.

"I wasn't here so I didn't promise shit, but if you want my help to keep you and your friends alive then you best to invite me in Elena because I can easily just walk away and I'd be happy to watch you die." I tell her.

"Jessie." Stefan warns.

"But because my idiot brothers care for you I'll try but you may own this house now but this will never be your house. Got it."

She nods. "Fine Damon, Jess, you can come in." she says hesitantly.

"That wasn't to hard was it." I smile gleefully.

"Shut up." Damon scolds.

"Boohoo brother." I respond and flash up stairs to my room.

* * *

After getting settled I come back downstairs to find Bonnie with Elena giving her jacket to her. "I hear you've gotten stronger." I address.

She nods. "That's true."

"How's that going for you?"

"It's a lot of power."

"I know. Just don't overuse it, I protect people like me and I would hate for you to die for your own good because you have real potential."

"Thanks."

I give her a salute as they walk to the front door and Stefan appears. "Wait, where are you going?" he asks.

"To school." Elena answers.

"Huh?"

"No, no, no. We didn't create a safe house for you to leave it." Damon reminds her.

"Yeah, guys, Klaus is out there." Stefan adds.

"Right. But where? No one knows. Look, I really appreciate what you guys are doing. And I'll be able to sleep at night knowing that I'll be safe here, but I'm not going to be a prisoner." Elena responds.

"Your way, Elena." Damon says holding up his hands.

"Don't worry, I'm ready. If he shows his face, I can take him. I know how." She tells us.

"The way I see it, next to Bonnie is the safest place that I can be. Come on." Elena finishes and they leaves.

Stefan and Damon look to me in confusion. "I don't know what that was about." I say confused.

"Wait, um, I'm coming." Stefan stutters and leaves.

Damon looks to me. "You will be late too." Damon

"Oh hell no." I decline.

"You will go. Please, keep an eye out." Damon pleads.

"Why do I have to?"

"Because you love me, and I will do anything for you."

I groan. "You better buy me a car then." I demand.

"Fine." He groans and I leave with a victorious smile.

"I want it by the time I'm home, I'm thinking an Audi R8 in white." I say with a smirk and leave.

* * *

I arrive at the school and class has started a little while ago. When I see the classroom I walk inside. Stefan notices me and smirks and I send him a glare. I look at the class who haven't even met me yet. "Oh right, sorry Ric, I mean Mr Saltzman, my attendance has been quite bad as of late, family drama." I lie as a glance to the front of the class awkwardly.

I look to Alaric who is actually Klaus and he seems shocked to see me. I have a sudden feeling that something's wrong but I shake it off. "Don't worry about it Jessica." Alaric/Klaus responds. I walk further inside and take an empty seat at the back of the row. I see Bonnie smiling at me and Caroline smirks. I send them all fake smiles. "So what are were we learning today?" Alaric/Klaus asks the class.

One of the people who I don't know in the class answers. "With the decade dance tonight, we've been covering the sixties all week."

"Right. The sixties." Alaric/Klaus responds and looks around the room and glances at Elena then to me but it goes unnoticed. "Umm, let's see, the sixties." he begins to write on the board. "I wish there was something good I could say about the sixties, but, actually, they kind of sucked."

I laugh. "It did." I whisper and only Stefan and Caroline laugh but I notice Alaric looks up at me and I'm surprised he heard it and he smirks.

He then continues. "Except for the Beatles, of course. They made it bearable. Uh, what else was there? The Cuban missile thing, we walked on the moon. There was Watergate." Alaric mumbles to the class.

"Watergate was seventies Ric. I-I mean, Mr. Saltzman" I remind him.

Alaric/Klaus looks up at me and smiles. "You're right. It all kind of mushes together up here, the sixties, seventies. Thank you, Jess." He responds and I give him a smile and look back at my phone that has just buzzed.

_Care: __How did you get roped into coming today?_

I look up at Caroline and she smiles: _Damon begged me but I demanded a new car._ I respond. I hear her laugh and glance a look at me and I smirk.

* * *

After class which was boring as hell, I meet up with everyone at lunch. As I am in the cafeteria I overhear a conversation with Jeremy and Bonnie. "Did you tell Elena what it's going to take for you to do that Klaus spell?" he asks her.

"No, and you're not, either." She warns him.

"Well, she's gotta know you can't do it."

"You don't know I can't. Have a little faith in me."

"That's not fair. You can't harness the power of a hundred dead witches. It'll kill you. Why can't you and Jessica do it together?"

"Shh! We don't know that for certain. You promised to keep my secret, I'm trusting you. I'm going through with this, and as for Jessica no one can know what she is, she is the last resort. She will help me with it, you have to trust me, and don't tell anyone." Bonnie explains as they arrive at a table.

I walk over to them. "Hey." I greet waving.

Jeremy walks off pissed and Bonnie smiles at me. "So you got roped into school?" Bonnie asks.

"I did but I'm getting a new car from it." I respond with a smile.

"That would do it." Bonnie jokes as Elena joins us.

"Hey what's going on?" Elena asks us.

"Just talking." I answer.

"Oh." Elena responds oddly.

Dana the girl from class comes up to us. "Hey, Elena, there you are." She announces getting our attention. "This is going to sound freaky, but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you're going to the dance tonight."

"Tell him she has a boyfriend." Bonnie responds dryly.

"You could at least meet him. He'll be at the dance tonight. Look for him. His name is Klaus." Dana continues.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" I ask her.

"You're Jessica right, he also asked if you were going too. His names Klaus I know the names stupid but I swear he's hot." She says and I instantly know she's compelled.

"Where is he?" Bonnie asks urgently.

"I don't know." Dana answers.

"She's compelled." I alert to Elena and Bonnie.

"But he wants to know if Jess will save him the last dance. How cute is that?" she asks and walks off.

I face the girls. "Somethings up, why would he want to know me?"

"I don't know but we need to get back to the boarding house and make a plan." Bonnie suggests and we leave.

* * *

When we arrive at the boarding house I fill in Damon about what happened at school. So much for school being safe. "So we go to the dance, we find him." Damon suggests aloud.

"Really? How are we going to do that? We don't even know what he looks like." Stefan argues.

"Something tells me he's not going to be 16 and pimply." Damon jokes.

"He could be anywhere at any time. He compelled somebody at school." I remind them.

Damon frowns at that. "Why would he want Jessica?"

"I don't know but he can't know about me."

Stefan then looks to Elena and Bonnie. "I guess it's not as safe as you guys thought, huh?" Stefan says trying to lighten the mood.

Suddenly someone knocks at the door and Alaric/Klaus enters. "There you are." Damon greets.

"Sorry I'm late." Alaric/Klaus apologises.

"Hey, I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move."

"Okay, so we find him and then what, hmm? What's our plan of attack?" I ask the group.

"Me. I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him." Bonnie answers confidently.

"You don't have to do this Bonnie." I tell her.

"I have to Jessie, it's the only way." Bonnie responds.

"Even if you could that's not going to be that easy. I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around." Alaric/Klaus says.

"Alaric has a point. I mean, what if he." Damon rushes over to Bonnie but she throws him on the other side of the room with her powers, without touching him.

I let out a loud laugh. "Well I was impressed." I clap.

Alaric/Klaus sends me a smirk. There is something off about him. "It doesn't matter if he's an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him. I know I can." Bonnie reasures everyone.

"Are you sure?" I ask her.

"If I need it I will ask you but trust me."

"Channel me if you need to, I don't want you dying."

"Channel?" Alaric/Klaus asks in shock.

"You know Alaric, when a witch chanels another witches powers." I remind him.

"Oh right, totally flanked there." He says shocked but covers up.

"Are you okay?"

"Perfect." He answers smiling.

"I better get ready then." I say and turn on my heal. "Scooby gang, I will be ready when we have to leave."

"Attention seeker." I hear Elena whispers.

"I heard that Elena." I shout from upstairs and everyone laughs.

* * *

Up stairs in my room I dig into my walk in and find a perfect 60s outfit. I'm channeling my inner 60s hippie. I'm wearing a 60s dancers dress that has a black base and white and blue circular patterns all around the dress. The sleeves have black feathers on the ends to add a little bit more to the look. My hair is in curls pulled to one side and to add more to the look a matching head piece that matches the dress. I finish off the look with white gogo boots.

Once I'm finished getting ready I have a look in the mirror. I hear a knock at the door. "Come in." I yell out.

Bonnie opens the door and enters in a cute outfit. "You look cute." I compliment touching up my face.

"As do you, I need to talk to you about something?" She addresses.

"Speak."

"I have a feeling that this situation with Klaus isn't what we think, he knows that Elena won't run so why would he want to make his appearance now?"

"He knows about you Bonnie he's going to try and get you to kill him to kill you."

"Then we have to find a way to over power him."

"I have an idea but you can't tell anyone."

She nods. "There's a spell I can do, to fake your death so when the time comes it will look like you died but then then you won't be." I tell her.

"When would you need to do this?" She asks.

"We need to wait until we know for certain something has happened, but you will know, channel me and that's when I will do it."

* * *

**Alaric/Klaus POV**

When I saw Jessie walk into the class my dead heart skipped a beat. I hadn't seen her since the 20s and she hasn't changed a bit. The only thing that changed was her look, she looked even better. Why does she have to be helping the doppelgänger, if only she wasn't compelled and knew who I really was then she could be on my side. To top it all off I find out that she's a witch and a vampire, I'm still wrapping my head around everything. It can't be possible, how did i not know this but I have to find out more, if she is as strong as I believe she is, I can only assume she could easily over power me and sense me but I can't let her kill me.

"Ah, you're right. This witch is all juiced up and aiming to kill. But you didn't mention Jessica Salavtore." I say galring at Katerina.

"That's terrible, and about Jess, you didn't ask." Katherine retorts.

I send her a death glare. "We are going to have to kill the Bennett witch Madox and Jess needs to be out of the way." I announce to Madox. "There's a high school dance tonight I'm gonna need you to take out witch bitch."

"There's two witches?" Maddox questions.

"The Bennett and the other one that I didn't know about, somehow she hasn't been found out after all this time but they let it slip, we need to kill the Bennett witch can you do it?"

"If she has that much power, she can sense me coming from a mile away, as well as the other one so I won't be able to get near her. You have to do it."

"In this body? I'm a haggard history teacher. She can easily hurt me. I mean, not me, Klaus me, but you know what I mean."

"No witch could handle channeling that much power. It'll kill her, it would kill me. You just have to make her use it." Madox explains.

"You mean like provoking her?"

"It won't take long. Just keep attacking her until it kills her. His body, Alaric's, will last longer than hers will."

"How? He's human."

"I can help in that department. I can do a spell to protect you." Madox responds and I smile.

"What about the other witch?" Madox asks. "How powerful is she?"

"I don't know, I never knew she was a witch, it's not just that she's a vampire too." I tell him.

"That's impossible."

"Well somehow one of natures loopholes."

"Are you going to kill her?" He asks.

Katherine looks up at this point and I glance over at her. "No, she could be useful to me, but I need to know how powerful she is, we have to make her use her magic." I respond making it sound I don't care for her.

"She's stronger than she looks, trust me." Katherine speaks up.

"What are you saying?" I ask flashing infront of her.

"I tried killing her when I was playing with her brothers. She survived, I didn't even know that she was a witch when she was human. She's the Salavtore witch, she outsmarted me when she was human, multiply that a thousand fold and you have Jess now. And from what I have learnt is that she came from the Watson bloodline, when she came to town she came to kill me, instead she tortured me and locked me in the tomb until Elijah was daggered." Katherine explains.

"Watson, that's one of the most powerful witch bloodlines going back thousands of years." Madox informs me.

"How powerful?"

"I don't know but my grimoires only give details on the power, it's a small bloodline and now we know why, it stopped with her." Madox explains further.

"You can't kill her." Katherine announces.

"Why not?" I ask.

"I've tried many times as I said before, she's stronger than anything I've seen maybe even stronger than you." Katherine informs me and I growl.

"We have to take her out." Madox says aloud.

"No." I shout. Katherine looks up shocked. "At least not yet she could be a useful to me." I explain covering myself again.

* * *

**Jessie POV**

I arrive at the school dressed to impress and get a few wolf whistles. I flash them a smile and walk inside. When I walk in the dance it's decorated all in 60s theme and Caroline has really done a good job. I see my brothers and Elena crowded together. I walk over to them. "Fashionably late." Damon comments.

"You know it." I respond twirling.

"You look great." Bonnie greets smiling.

"I feel it, I'm ready to take down Klaus who's with me?" I ask. They all nod in agreement and I receive a look from Elena. "Everything okay Elena?"

"Fine." She answers.

"Well spread out act normal and look around. Let anyone know if anythings is out of whack, if you find anything call me and I will come in the mean time relax and enjoy the night."

* * *

I head over to the punch table and pull out a flask and put some vodka in my drink. I look out across the crowds of people and see Alaric/Klaus coming towards me. "Mr Saltsman." I greet.

"And what are you supposed to be?" He asks curiously eyeing me up and down.

"Sexy hippie, even though this is really just a cheap knock off what it was really like" I explain.

"Well you look great." He compliments.

"Thanks Ric, but I feel really out of place I'm only here for my brothers." I inform him.

"You're here for your other friends too." Alaric/klaus continues.

"Not really, they aren't really my friends, maybe Bonnie and Caroline but I could care less about Elena." I admit.

He seems shocked which is really unlike Alaric. "Why do you hate her so much?"

"Because she is doing the same thing that Katherine did, she's toying with my brothers and they are so blind by her to even see it, she's a doppelgänger for sure, I would love to see her die but my brothers for some reason want her alive."

He seems to think things through. "Well maybe one day you'll be put first."

"Maybe but as long as my brothers are around Elena I won't, I never did." I say softly.

"Seems like you hold a grudge still?" He comments.

Dana then climbs up on stage to welcome everybody. "Thanks for being here, everybody. We have a special shout-out tonight." Dana begins. I look around the hall and look for anything out of whack and see Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy and Damon look to the stage a few meters away from me. "This is for Elena and Jess from Klaus." Dana annouces.

I look up as soon as I hear my name and I glance around the room no one seems to be looking at her, I recieve a worried glance from Bonnie but no one else. I smile at her and she turns away. I turn to look at Alaric/Klaus and he seems to be studying me. "You okay?" He asks.

"It was a cheap shot, he's trying to bait me, and I don't know why us, I'm worthless."

"You aren't worthless." Alaric/Klaus responds a little out of character.

I hear Elena speak up. "I know everyone here."

"Maybe he's not here. Just wants us to believe that he is." Stefan suggests.

"It's a party, people. Blend. Let him come to us." Damon orders and they go and dance.

"Good idea." Bonnie agrees grabbing Jeremy's arm and I laugh at Jeremy's hesitance.

I glance at the group and see Damon coming over. "There's Ric and Jess, I'll be back." He informs the group and walks towards us.

He joins us as Alaric/klaus speaks up. "Special dedication, huh? This guy's a little twisted."

"I'm not impressed." Damon responds.

"No?" Alaric/Klaus questions.

"It takes a lot for my brother to be impressed by anything." I inform him and he nods.

"Let me know if you see anything out of whack." I say to Alaric/klaus and Damon and I leave them to talk.

* * *

A little while later I am dancing with a bunch of guys a little drunk as Stefan harshly pulls me aside. "Hey." I scold.

"Did you know?" He asks.

"Know what?"

"That if Bonnie uses her powers on Klaus she could die?"

"Yes."

"Why would you let her do it?"

"I'm not going to let her die Stefan I have a plan so you need to back off, Bonnie and I have it under control."

"I won't let Bonnie die."

"I won't let her, did you really think I would let her die?"

"Maybe you've been different lately."

I gasp. "I've changed, big deal maybe if you weren't always with Elena I could tell you but you don't seem to care about me, so you know what, I hope Elena dies because that's what I feel like, I feel empty Stefan and I can't talk to you because your never there." I shout.

"Jessie." He whispers shocked.

"No don't you Jessie me, all I've done since I've come back into yours and Damon's lives is protect Elena and as long as she's around it's never going to be me. It's always someone else or something, I can't take it anymore, you really think I would let Bonnie die, really, I hate you." I shout and flash off.

* * *

I'm crying as I walk down a deserted hall when I hear footsteps ahead of me. I look up and see Alaric/Klaus coming towards me. "Alaric?" I ask confused. I step closer and look at him he has an unusual presence around him. "What are you doing here Alaric shouldn't you be back in there?"

"I had some things that needed to be done." He responds.

"You okay, you don't seem yourself?"

"You were always so smart."

I give him a confused look. "What?"

"You were always so confident and didn't care about what others thought."

"Alaric what's going on?" I ask getting unsettled.

"I'm going to let you figure that out but I'm not Alaric." He responds.

A flash of events goes through my mind, the unusual conversations and questions, the shocked looks. I look at him and I suddenly get this feeling like we aren't alone. I take a step back. "Klaus." I whisper.

I look up and he smirks. "See I told you, you'd figure it out." He confirms and steps forward. "I'm not going to let you hurt Bonnie." I shout and I fling some magic at him and he flies backwards hitting the wall. I see him land and I flash off in search for my brothers.

* * *

I look for my brothers everywhere but I don't see them. I exit one of the doors quickly and I hear a commotion going on further down. I hear fighting and I flash towards it and see my brothers fighting some teens with weapons.

I suddenly put my hands up and make the lights explode I flash over and attack the boys attacking my brothers and they fall unconscious. "You have no time to say thank you, Klaus is in Alarics body." I announce.

"What?"

"No time to talk this was a diversion we have to find Bonnie."

"What about Elena?" Stefan asks.

"Typical. Elena isn't his target, Bonnie is." I shout and flash off. I run down a corridor and bump into Bonnie. "Bonnie."

"It's Alaric, Klaus is inside him." She announces.

"I know we need to do that spell now, he's trying to kill you."

She nods and we go into a quiet room where I pierce her hand and get her blood. I chant a few words and the spell is complete. "Is this going to work?" She asks.

"Yes." I answer confidently. "Now you will have to keep attacking him, until you collapse it has to look real, Elena and Stefan have to believe it."

She nods in agreement. "I heard your fight with Stefan."

"Don't worry about me, we have Klaus to worry about, and he knows about me so he'll come after me next, this is why we have to do this." I tell her.

* * *

We leave the room and run into Damon. "What are you two doing?" He asks.

"Go on, I'll fill him in." I tell her and she walks off.

"What's happening?"

I pull Damon inside the room and explain everything to him he agrees with the plan and will be apart of it. "Klaus doesn't get to win." He comments.

"He knows about me Damon." He nods in agreement. "After tonight I need to go into hiding." I tell him.

"You can't run."

"Like you care." I argue.

"Of course I care."

"Well it doesn't look like it, you know what Stefan asked me earlier, he asked if I was purposely letting Bonnie die." I inform him.

"He what?"

"He didn't think I was here to protect Elena."

"Jessie." He whispers

"We don't have time for this we have to meet Bonnie."

* * *

**Bonnie POV**

I walk down the hallway in search for Klaus. I enter the cafeteria and find him waiting. He has a knife in his hand. "What took you so long? Now, do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?" Klaus asks me. I send my magic and break his wrists. He pops them back into place. "The hard way. Got it." I then send more magic and break his shoulder and watch him groan in pain. "What? You'd kill your favorite history teacher?" He asks.

"It's what Alaric would want and he'd want you to suffer." I shout.

Suddenly I feel my nose start to bleed and Klaus looks at me. "Look at you." He comments as I wipe my nose. "Is that all you got?" He asks laughing.

"Let's find out." I threaten as I send him into the lockers.

* * *

**Jessie POV**

Damon and I are running when we run into Stefan and Elena. "There you are." Damon addresses.

"What are you doing? Where's Bonnie?" She asks us.

"She's doing what she has to do." I tell her.

"What?"

"Where is she?" Stefan asks Damon and me.

"Stefan, let her do this." Damon orders.

"Damn it, where is she?!"

"Doing what needs to be done now shut up." I scream and flash off and Damon follows.

* * *

**Bonnie POV**

I continue to fight Klaus and use all my magic. My nose is bleeding a lot. I hear running coming towards me so just as I see Elena and Stefan arrive I use my powers to shut the doors. "Bonnie No." Elena shouts.

I continue to fight klaus as I hear Elena scream. Stefan tries to open the doors but I've locked them out. I look towards Elena and send her a smile as the lights shatter above me. I suddenly fall to the floor and everything goes black.

* * *

**Jessie POV**

I hear the commotion of Bonnie fighting Klaus and hear her fall to the floor. "It worked." I whisper to Damon.

I hear Elena run inside and rush to Bonnies dead body. "No! Oh! Bonnie! Bonnie, Bonnie! Bonnie! Hey, hey." Elena cries. I watch her take Bonnie in her arms as Stefan looks around them. "Stefan, she's not breathing!" Elena screams. "Stefan! Stefan, I can't find her pulse! Stefan! Do something, please! Stefan, please! Just give her blood, do something, please!"

"It's too late. I'm sorry." Stefan says sadly.

Elena's cries more "No! No. No, no, no, no, no! Bonnie! Bonnie, please, no! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

Damon and myself arrive. "Stefan, get Elena out of here. Damon and I will deal with the body." I say in an emotionless tone.

"What do you mean, deal with it?" Elena yells at me.

"The sheriff can't know about this. Last thing we need is another mysterious death." Damon explains.

"This is Bonnie!" Elena shouts at us.

Damon looks to Stefan and speaks. "Get her home, now. So we can clean this up." Damon orders and Stefan catches Elena and helps her up as she cries walking away.

* * *

Once Stefan and Elena are out of ear shot I crouch down looking at Bonnies body. "See you soon." I whisper and I shut her eyes. "You have to inform Jeremy." I say to Damon.

He nods in confirmation and picks up Bonnie and we put her in Damon's trunk.

Jeremy suddenly rejoins us. "Jess, Damon! Hey, I got your message, I can't find anyone. Where's Elena, where's Bonnie?" He asks us scared.

"We need to have a little talk." Damon says to Jeremy and pulls him aside and tells Jeremy everything.

He looks to me and smiles and pulls me into a hug. "Thank you." He thanks.

"I wouldn't let her die.' I tell him truthfully.

"I know that."

"You go with Bonnie she'll need someone with her when she wakes I have to go deal with my brother and your sister." I say tiredly.

* * *

When I walk through the front door of the boarding house Elena sees me and rushes over to me. Damon is behind me. "What did you do with her?" She growls.

I look to Stefan. "Calm your girlfriend down." I growl at Stefan with clenched fists.

"Don't talk like I'm not standing right in front of you."

"Calm down." I yell back.

"You knew! Didn't you? You knew that if she harnessed all that power, that she would die, didn't you?" She asks me angrily.

"Yes. Yes, I knew." I say confidently. The next thing I know she slaps me. I whip my head to the side and hold my cheek. I compose my self as I feel my eyes go black, but take a breath. "You need to calm the fuck down dopplebitch, your lucky I haven't ripped you in to pieces, you need to clam the fuck down and prepare yourself for what I am about to say." I threaten as I face her, I see her catch her breath in fear. "Bonnie had to die." I tell her. She goes to argue but I cut her off. "Klaus using Alarics body was a suprise even for me, we both new something was going to happen tonight so I worked my magic. It had to look real, I cast a spell on Bonnie to make her die, it had to look real to everyone including you, Klaus had to believe that she was dead." I continue. I take a step forward and get right in her face "And you know what Elena I'm next because now thanks to him confronting me tonight he will come after me next, so prey to god that you survive this sacrifice because I can't wait to get the hell out of this draining town, even if it means leaving in a body bag." I shout. I turn to face Stefan "And for the record Stefan, I had a plan all along, Bonnie new what she was getting into, as I warned her so don't ever again think I would let her die, you are all so lucky to have me around one more strike and I'm out of here." I warn and leave the room and I flash out of the house wanting to get my anger out so I head to the grill to get something for dinner, meaning real food.

* * *

I sit down at the bar and order drinks on the house and to keep them coming. I've shot down four shots when I spot a good looking man a few seats away from me. I flash my pearly whites and flutter my eye lashes and he likes it and makes his way over. "What's a beautiful girl like you out on a night like this all by yourself?" He asks me.

"Just wanting to drink my sorrows better yet hoping to find someone to make me feel so much better." I say fake flirting.

"Maybe I can be your hero."

"Are you worth my time?"

"I will make it worth your while."

I stand up and walk past him and then turn back to face him. "You coming?" I ask smirking. He follows closely behind me and we walk behind the grill by the dumpsters. "I don't think I can wait." I confess as I flash him a smile. I suddenly attack him and pin him against the wall and kiss him. I bite his lip and he groans. I then look into his eyes "You aren't going to make a sound you are going to enjoy this." I compel as my eyes change. His eyes go wide in fear. "Don't be frightened." I continue to compel as my fangs come out and I bite down on is artery in his neck. When I am almost about to drain him dry I quickly stop feeding and take a breath. "Ahh, your delicious." I comment as my fangs retract. "You won't remember anything from tonight but you found a hot chick at the bar, you got lucky behind the ally and went home, as soon as you get home you will forget me." I compel him and flash off.

* * *

When I finally arrive home after my dinner I walk into my room and I see Elena waiting for me. "What are you doing in my room?" I growl and my mood changes instantly.

"I understand why you did what you did. Klaus was fooled, and Bonnie's alive." She begins.

"Well now you have a brain." I comment dryly.

"Look I know you hate me but let's get one thing clear Bonnie will not die for me, I will not let that happen."

"Are you deaf Elena how many times do I have to repeat myself I don't want Bonnie to die."

"Why do you care for Bonnie?"

"Because she's a witch like me, and I didn't have a mother after I found out I was a witch. I found out from her grimoires, I had to learn on my own, it almost killed me but I learnt to control it and when I died and came back a vampire all that was heightened and I felt even more alone. Now please leave me alone I've had enough of you for one day, I'm not doing this for you Elena, I'm doing it because now my life is in danger too, and Klaus the real Klaus will be coming soon and the only way to kill him is with both Bonnie and me, but let's make one thing clear I will protect myself before anyone else." I finish and she's leaves speechless.

* * *

After a hot shower I walk into my room to find Stefan waiting for me. "Come judge me some more?" I ask him.

"I came to apologise." He replies.

"Well 150 years to late for that brother, you can leave now." I order and put on a long shirt and undo my bed. "Why don't you give Elena a chance?"

I turn to face him. "Because I can see what she is doing to you and Damon just like Katherine did, one day you will see it too and one day I will come first in your life, now out." I finish and lie on my stomach and I hear him about to leave. "You promised me she wouldn't come between us, well so far you've only done things to break it." I tell him "Now please just leave me alone."


	8. Chapter 8

The next day I woke up and I didn't even want to get out of bed. Last night was a complete disaster, Klaus was in Alaric's body and Stefan accused me of wanting Bonnie to die. Does he not know me at all. I am just over this Elena drama, I want this stupid sacrifice to be over with and then I can go on eternally without my brothers who don't seem to care about me at all anymore.

I slowly crawl out of bed and make my way to the bathroom. After a hot shower and getting dressed in a red skater skirt and white top with black stockings and ankle boots.

I make my way down stairs where I find my brothers. "Have you seen Elena?" Stefan asks me.

"No." I respond as Damon and the news reporter Andie appear.

"Good Morning." Andie greets addressing me.

"Hey, where's Elena?" Stefan asks Damon.

"I don't know, Stefan. She's your girlfriend. Mine's right here." Damon teases as he looks to Andie. "Oh, and how's the shoulder? Got time for a bite? I'm so hungry."

I feel so uncomfortable right now. "Oh, it's really messy. Can you just use a blood bag today? I'm already late for work." Andie asks him.

"No!" Damon responds with a pout.

"Why are we worried about Elena?" I ask changing the topic before I barf.

"She's missing." Stefan answers.

"She could of gone home." I suggest as I follow Stefan down the hall and the basement door seems to be open. "You don't think?" I ask him and he heads further down.

Stefan and I flash down to the basement and Damon follows in pursuit now intrigued. When we get to the cell Elijah is no longer there. "Well looks like your girl has finally gotten smart." I comment as I leave my brothers. "I'm going out it blows here." I finish and make my way for the stairs.

"Wait no you can't you have to help us find Elena." Stefan argues.

"Excuse me, Elena isn't my problem she's your problem, you don't tell me what to do anymore. Now I'm going out don't wait up." I yell as I flash out of my house.

* * *

**Klaus POV**

Thinking about last nights antics, the Bennett witch is dead, I'll be put back into my own body soon and with the full moon just around the corner I will be ready to finaly break this curse.

I kept thinking back to the conversation with Jessie, I remember she was so much fun and full of light and attitude in the 20s, and the way she is acting is not the Jessie I knew, I need to get her back to what she rightfully is, and in doing so finding out what her abilities are.

I make my way out to the lounge of the history teachers apartment and lead Maddox out. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He informs me.

"Yes, do hurry. I'm anxious to get out of this body. And if you get hung up, call me. You know how impatient I get." I remind him and he leaves.

I notice Katerina in the kitchen making coffee. "Where is he going?" she asks me.

"To retrieve me, so I can get out of this bad hair-do."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Klaus?"

I laugh. "Well, the full moon is almost upon us." I respond as I place the moonstone on a table. "I've killed the witch, I have the moon stone, and the doppelganger is waiting in the wings. Oh, I am ready to break this curse." I inform her.

"And why would you do that here? There's so many people that would try to stop you." Katherine asks.

"Because I have to, it's the birth place of the doppelgänger."

"I didn't realize that was a requirement."

"Well, how could you? You betrayed me and fled England before I could give you the details, Katerina. But I did find your birth place and I slaughtered your family. So I guess we're cool. Let's just hope that Elena isn't as stupid as you were." I remind her with a smirk.

Katherine glares at me and smirks. "She won't run. She'll die before she lets anyone that she loves get hurt. And with the Salvatore's behind her they won't let anything happen to her, but Jess I'm not to sure about." Katherine informs me.

"Really how so?"

"She doesn't like us doppelgangers."

"I say there is a reason for that." I speak up agitated but already knowing full well why.

"I was the one that killed her." Katherine announces. "I was toying with her brothers and she found out what i was, and at the time i had no idea she was a witch and got some of my blood. i ended up snapping her neck in her families barn, but I didnt know that she was drinking my blood."

"How do you not remember?"

"I think she wiped some of my memories, because there is one night that is ccompletely blank."

"interesting." i mutter. "Whyd you kill her?"

"Why are you so curious?" she retorts.

I start getting angry and I flash in front of her. "If you want to live to see the day I would watch yourself."

She immediately becomes afraid and shuts up. I smile and compel her. "You can't leave until I tell you to."

* * *

**Jessie POV**

I arrive at the grill ready to drown my sorrows in alcohol I am so over this stupid town. My brothers don't need me; they don't care about me, why should I stay?

I see someone sit down next to me and glance sideways. I go to retreat as I see Alaric sitting next to me. "I wouldn't do that love?" he warns.

"You're still in Alaric's body?" I ask settling my nerves.

"I'll be back in my own body by the end of the day."

"And your telling me this why?"

"It seems to me like your being left out, and you're drowning your sorrows away, that's not the Jess I remember."

"We've met before?"

"Yes and we had a lot of fun."

"How do I not remember then, i would remember if I had met you."

"Oh we met but that is a story for another time I just wanted to lay eyes on the hybrid/witch that I've heard very little about."

My dead heart skips a beat. "Then you should be very careful because I'm a lot stronger than you think." I inform him glaring.

"I know that's why I came to offer you a deal."

"A deal?"

"Once this sacrifice is over leave town with me and you can be your true self." He offers.

"Why would I leave town with you?"

"Because you want to know when we met, to do that I would have to show you and trust me, you loved it." he smirks.

"And why would you want to do that, your trying to sacrifice my brothers girlfriend." I ask dryly.

"Like you care for the doppelganger or any for that matter."

"Well your right there." I mumble.

"Will you think about it?"

"Why do you want me so badly there has to be another reason?"

"Well as you told me the other night, you are never put first, if you come with me, you could have the world at your feet." He explains.

"And what's in it for you?" I ask. He smirks and I scoff "You want me as an aly?"

"Not just a pretty face. You always were to smart to be seduced by me." He comments. "Well if you did I would of remembered."

"You'll remember when I allow it." he continues.

"You compelled me didn't you?" I ask him eyeing him.

He grins. "No comment."

"You really annoying you know that?"

"So I've been told many times and been called much worse." He responds. "Think about my suggestion, I'll give you to after the sacrifice to think about it, but deep down I know you'll do it, to keep your brothers safe." He threatens.

"You did not just threaten my brothers?" I growl.

"There's the temper I remember."

"I think you should leave."

"Just think about it." he finishes and leaves.

"That arrogant jackass." I grumble as I down my drink and leave.

* * *

I make my way back to the boarding house to find no one at home. I smile at the rare occasion of having the house to myself. Unfortunately it is taken away when Damon and Andi come back. "Where were you?" Damon asks.

"Out." I answer.

"Where?"

"The Grill. Where were you?"

"Alaric's."

"Are you stupid?" I ask raising my voice.

"We went to see if Katherine was alive."

"And?"

"She's alive, been compelled to stay there until Klaus tells her to leave."

"That's bad luck, I was hoping she'd be a bit more bruised." I comment.

"Well we found out a few things to."

"Like?" I ask curiously.

"That Klaus seems to have an interest in you."

"In me?"

"Yes, apparently he's quite touchy on the subject."

"Well what's not to like." I joke.

"This is serious Jess, has he approached you?" he asks me.

"No." I answer confidently lying.

"If he does do your witchy stuff on him and leave."

"Fine, any luck in find Elena?"

"No apparently she's been with Elijah all day."

"Doing what exactly?"

"Getting answers which is stupid because I don't trust the guy."

"I trust Elijah with my life so I think you'll be ok."

"Yeah that's you not me."

"I just remembered I have somewhere I need to be."

"Be careful." He warns and I nod as I leave the house again.

* * *

I flash off to the Lockwood Estate and knock on the front door. Elijah answers. "Hello Elijah." I say as he is shocked to see me.

"What are you doing here Jess?" he asks.

"I heard that Elena and you are here thought I'd come." I answer nonchalantly.

"Did you know?"

"Know what?"

"About your brother daggering me?" he asks.

"No, I was the one that warned him about it but my brothers are idiots and they don't listen to anything that I have to say, so I might as well from now on not give them any advice, but I'm glad your awake."

"It's good to feel not dead." He jokes.

"Doesn't it." I respond. "So what we talking about?"

"I was just filling Elena in on my family history not all but mainly Klaus's curse. Then she got a call from Stefan about Klaus going after Jenna." Elijah explains.

"That must have dropped the mood."

"I see my brother hasn't lost touch of his ways."

"Yeah, mind jacking Alaric, not cool, you know I said stuff to him and then poof, it was Klaus." I tell him.

"Does he know?" he asks.

"Yes unfortunately, but he doesn't scare me."

"You should be."

"I'm a witch hybrid I can take care of myself."

"I'm not saying you can't but when my brother wants something he'll go for it."

"You're not wrong there." I comment almost whispering.

"Has he approached you after?" Elijah asks worried.

"Today actually, he did nothing to me which is odd as I'm the one that could kill him." I respond.

"I thought the Bennett witch was the one." Elijah comments.

"Well I'm the back up." I finish.

* * *

As we make our way into the lounge Elena has finally returned and looks a little shocked to see me. "What are you doing here Jess? Did Stefan send you?" she asks.

"To answer your first question; I'm here to catch up with an old friend, and secondly no they didn't send me they don't know where you are." I answer proudly.

"And how did you find me?"

"Little locater spell."

"So Elijah what's Klaus's curse?" she asks him not waiting a beat.

Elijah gestures for both Elena and I to sit. "My family was quite close, but Klaus and my father did not get on too well. When we became vampires, we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son. My mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret." Elijah begins. "Klaus is from a different bloodline. Of course, when my father discovered this, he hunted down and he killed my mother's lover and his entire family. Not realizing, of course, that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day."

"A war between the species?" Elena asks.

"The vampires and the werewolves." I chime in.

Elijah looks at me with a nod. "So Klaus' real father was from a werewolf? What does that make Klaus? A werewolf? Or a vampire?" Elena asks.

"He's both. A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power. Therefore the witches, the servants of nature, saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would become dormant." Elijah explains.

"He wants to be a hybrid like me?" I ask. And he nods. "If the witches didn't allow such an imbalance why am I a witch/vampire?"

"I don't know, when I found out about you I did some research but there has been talk of you over the last century and people have wanted to find you, Klaus one of them, he'll want you to make him even stronger." Elijah informs me.

"Does that mean he wants to use me for his further gain or get rid of me?" I ask as it doesn't make sense.

"I don't know." Elijah responds.

"So what do we do, how do we kill Klaus?" Elena asks Elijah.

"There's one way to kill any supernatural species at the hands of the servants of nature themselves." Elijah says glancing at me.

"A witch if they can channel that much power. But it would kill them." Elena comments.

"The curse must be broken during the full moon. When Klaus is in transition. That's when he'll be at his most vulnerable. A witch with enough power can kill Klaus." Elijah adds.

"What if I told you that I knew a witch that could channel that much power?" Elena asks him.

"Then I would tell you there's one more thing that you should know. I found a way to save the doppelganger."

"You found a way to save my life."

"Yes, Elena. I did. But unfortunately, Katerina took matters into her own hands first. I believe you already know how that played out." Eljiah finishes.

"You cared about her, didn't you?" I ask him.

"It's a common mistake, I'm told. And it's one I won't make again."

"Wait Elijah." I call out following him.

"You should go, we don't need you for this." Elijah mentions.

I look at him confused. "You don't?"

"As Elena said if Bonnie can channel the power to the brink of death I can kill Klaus, and without Bonnie dying."

"So I don't have to help?"

"I don't think you want to."

"Why do you want to kill your brother he's your family?" I ask him curiously.

"He killed my family, and now it's his time to pay." Elijah says confidently.

"I don't believe that, I've wanted to kill my brothers before but I never went through with it, he may be a pain and arrogant psychopath who wants to rule with power but he's your family." I tell him.

He looks at me curiously. "He's gotten to you hasn't he."

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"He gotten to you and he's found a way to change your mind about him." He comments.

"No he hasn't. Look, I don't get your relationship with your brother, but the amount of times I wanted to rip my brother's hearts out over the years I would have but I couldn't because I loved them, and deep down you love your brother." I respond.

"You know if I didn't think any clearly I would say you and him are very similar." He comments.

"That might be so but I don't want to kill my family as much as they bug me, I can't."

"What did Niklaus talk to you about?" he asks me.

"Nothing that's worth repeating he was probably lying anyway. I need to go."

"You're a great sister." He says as I leave.

"I was once, but my brothers don't seem to notice anymore." I tell him sadly and flash off.

* * *

I walk back to the Boarding House after a little detour and food. I find Elena has invited Elijah in and is filling in the guys on what she found out. "You invited him in?" Damon asks shocked.

"We have come to new terms of our agreement." Elena continues.

"What would that be?" Stefan asks.

"Same as before, if we don't attack Elijah he will help us kill Elijah."

"I only want one thing in return and all will be forgiven." Elijah adds.

"What is that?" Stefan asks.

"An apology." Elijah responds.

"Apology really?" Damon scoffs.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry for the part I played, I was protecting Elena." Stefan apologises to Elijah

Everyone glances to Damon. "You know what screw you all." Damon says angrily and walks off.

"Sorry about him he's had a bad day." Stefan says.

"I'm going to check on him." I tell everyone and leave to follow Damon.

* * *

I find him in his room sculling down a bottle of bourbon. "You okay?" I ask him.

"Everyone has got to stop asking me that." He says agitated.

"Well if you weren't upset and angry all the time maybe we wouldn't have to." I argue.

"Like you could talk."

"I face it though Damon, I know you care for Elena but you have to get over it because she is with Stefan and I hate seeing you this way."

"It's so hard."

"I know, I found out things today that I had no clue about, and one day I will find answers, but you cannot give up on what's infront of you, you have me, and you can go out there and find someone just as amasing as Elena."

He looks at me in confusion. "What did you find out today?" he asks me.

"That I am more similar to someone than I originally thought." I answer.

"Who?"

"Someone not worth repeating or knowing at this moment in time. Look I know you care for Elena and that's great but I know it hurts seeing them together, but you need to be the bigger person here and move on, I know you can, you just need time." I whisper.

"Now I've said all I needed to it's your move now, just know this, I love you, and family is the most important thing." I tell him as I turn around to leave.

"You know I love you right." Damon says aloud.

"I know." I smile and leave.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Enjoy the next chapter.**_

* * *

Today is the day of the sacrifice, and to be honest, the world would be better off without Elena for everyone. If there were one less doppelgänger I the world it will be a better place and no one will have to fall at their feet.

I wake up and put on some black jeans, crop top and ankle boots.

I grab a blood bag on my way to the lounge where I find Elijah beginning to explain what will happen. "Tonight is the full moon. We should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse." Elijah begins.

"Elena said that the Sun and the Moon curse is fake? That it's actually just a curse placed on Klaus." Stefan mentions.

"Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline. The curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting. But if he breaks it, he'll be a true hybrid."

"Then why are we letting him break the curse? We can kill him today. With Bonnie." Damon exclaims.

"Damon." Stefan warns.

"No, Damon Bonnie will not use that much power, we will do it together she doesn't have to kill herself in doing so." I speak up.

"I don't want you involved." Damon argues.

"I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it for Bonnie, she's a witch like me, a good one at that, and I won't let her die, even if she has to channel me." I defend.

"I'll write her a great eulogy." Damon jokes.

"It's not an option, Damon."

"All right, how do we break this curse?" Elena asks.

"Well, the ritual itself is relatively straightforward. The ingredients, so to speak, you already know." Elijah explains.

"The moonstone." I name.

"A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound within the stone. After that, Klaus, being both werewolf and vampire, will sacrifice one of each." Elijah explains further.

"And where do I fit into it?" Elena asks.

"The final part of the ritual." Elijah answers as he takes a wooden box from the shelf. "Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelgänger, to the point of your death. And that's where this comes in." Elijah adds as Damon and Stefan's give sorrowful glances. I just cross my arms in annoyance. "This is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago for Katerina. It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation."

"So I'll be dead?" Elena asks.

"And then you won't."

"That's your plan? A magical witch potion with no expiration date?" Damon asks looking at Elena. "You want to come back to life, what about John's ring?"

"Those rings only work on humans. The doppelgänger's a supernatural occurrence. Odds are, the ring won't work."

"I'll take those odds over your elixir. What if it doesn't work, Elena?" Damon asks her.

"Then I guess I'll just be dead." Elena answers.

I hide my smile shyly as Damon glances to Stefan's who just shrugs. "Do we know if Klaus has everything he needs to do this? Does he have a werewolf?" I ask changing the topic from Elena.

"Klaus has been waiting to break this curse for over a thousand years. If he doesn't already have a werewolf, my guess is by tonight, he will." Elijah responds and I nod in agreement.

* * *

After the conversation this morning Damon and I are outside drinking. "Breakfast of champions, huh?" Stefan's asks us as he comes outside.

"I'm surrounded by idiots and as for Jess I need all the help I can get." Damon responds unhappily.

I laugh at his mention of me. "You know, you're not helping." Stefan's comments.

"Elijah is an original vampire, Stefan. One we tried to kill. You're going to believe this guy?"

"What do you want me to do, Damon? Elena made her decision. She's choosing to trust Elijah. I'm going to put my faith in her."

"Why? She's going to end up dead." I comment.

"Because she put her faith in me. She chose to trust me in spite of what I am. I'm going to bet on somebody's instincts, it's going to be hers." Stefan's answers.

"Well, then, that makes you the biggest idiot of them all."

"She chose to trust you to."

"I'm not doing this for her Stefan I don't care." I scoff and walk away.

* * *

When I walk inside the library Elena and Elijah are talking Elijah glances at me knowing what I was saying. "You'd think Damon would understand why I'm willing to do this." Elena comments.

"Why are you?" I ask her.

"I'm the key to breaking the curse. Klaus is here because of me. If I don't stop him, then he's going to hurt people. It's that simple." Elena answers.

"Not necessarily true, could of been another doppelgänger, have you thought about the other people involved in this sacrifice?" I ask her.

"Of course I have." Elena scolds.

"Just checking because it's not just you in trouble, Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan, Damon, me, your family, you better hope that your doing this for the right reasons."

"I am."

"Good, I'm just checking because there are several vampires in town." I finish as I take a seat.

"You know, there's a possibility this elixir won't work. I don't want to mislead you." Elijah says to Elena.

"I know it's a chance I'm taking." Elena responds.

All of a sudden I hear shouting and I flash to the front door and hear Elena's aunt Jenna shout. "Get out!"

I flash towards her and see Alaric walking through the doors. "Jenna, Jenna!" Alaric pleads.

"Get out!" Jenna repeats whilst holding a crossbow at Alaric.

"Jenna, put the cross-bow down, okay? It's me."

"Stay away from me."

"If you're Alaric proove it." I order.

"What's going on?" Elena asks as she comes into the hall.

"It's me Jess Klaus let me go." Alaric explains.

"Prove it." I repeat.

Alaric looks to everyone then specifically to Jenna. "Okay, uh, Jenna the first night you and I spent together, Jeremy walked in right when I was about to," Alaric begins to say and Jenna stops him.

"Okay, it's him." She says lowering the cross bow.

"Why did he let you go?" I ask Alaric.

"He wanted me to deliver a message. The sacrifice happens tonight. And to Jess he's waiting to see you for your answer." Alaric announces.

I gasp. "What?"

"What's he talking about Jess?" Stefan's asks me.

"I don't know." I lie.

"Your lying." Damon growls.

"I am not."

"Jess." Elijah says.

"What Elijah?" I ask jumpy.

"What did he say to you?"

"I can't, he, I, he, he wants me to uh." I say stuttering.

"What happened?" Damon asks cautiously.

"He said that we've met before and I don't remember, he said he wants me to leave town with him." I say softly.

"He what?" Everyone asks shocked.

"He says he wants me to leave town with him."

"Why you?" Elena asks.

"Apparently we've met before and he wants to use me for my magic." I answer shaking.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Stefan asks.

"Because you were all worrying about Elena and the sacrifice, I'm always second best always will be." I say pacing up and down. "I need to leave, I need to go, I need to go." I mumble as I flash off out of the house leaving everyone worried behind me.

* * *

I flash to the grill and get a bottle of vodka and drink my sorrows. I see Damon come in a little bit later with Alaric. "Jess what are you doing?" He asks me sternly.

"What does it look like Day, I'm drowning my problems." I slur.

"Your cut off." He orders.

"You don't boss me around." I glare as I snatch the bottle back.

"Everyone is worried about you."

"Sure they are, how's the lovely Elena?" I ask slurring again.

"I thought you didn't care."

"I don't it's just she usually has everyone flaunting all over her." I respond. "Why are you here?" I ask him "or better yet what did you do?" I ask raising a drunk eyebrow.

"I screwed up." Damon announces.

"What on earth did you do?" I ask skulling the rest of my drink.

"Gentlemen? love, why so glum?" Klaus asks.

Alaric, Damon and I turn to our lefts and see probably the hotest person I've ever seen. I nearly cholk on my drink. "Klaus I presume." I slur.

"In the flesh love." Klaus smirks.

"Oh god he has an accent." I say a little loudly.

"Jess." Damon scolds.

"Whoops I said that out loud."

"Why are you drunk love?" He asks me.

I shrug. "Bad day."

Klaus then glances to Alaric. "Thanks for the loaner, mate." Klaus smirks.

Damon then goes to leave by grabbing my arm. "Hey, I'm not done." I scold.

Damon gives me a warning look then looks to Klaus "Any reason why you stopped by to say hi?" Damon asks klaus.

"I'm told you and your brother fancy my doppelgänger. Just thought I'd remind you to not do anything you'll regret. And I wanted to see the lovely Jess." Klaus explains.

"Ha, I feel loved." I say drunkenly not shutting my mouth.

"Thanks for the advice. I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement, by any chance, huh?" Damon's asks klaus.

"You are kidding?" Klaus asks Damon then looks to me and Alaric. "He is kidding, right?" Klaus asks us.

"No, not really." I answer.

"I mean, come on, what's one month in the whole grand scheme of things?"

"Damon shut up." I scold as I regain my focus.

"Let me be clear, I have my vampire, I have my werewolf, I have everything I need. The ritual will happen tonight. So if you want to live to see tomorrow, don't screw it up. And Jess any more thought on my offer?" He asks me.

"No I haven't." I answer.

"You have until tonight." He finishes and leaves.

I glance at Damon and Alaric. "That was fun." Damon jokes.

"Please tell me you aren't going to do anything to screw this up?" I plead.

"You think if I took his werewolf out of the equation, Elena might get over the fact that I tried to turn her into a vampire?" Damon asks us.

"I think it won't matter, because you'll be dead." I exclaim.

"But without the werewolf, he can't perform the ritual tonight, which means I would have bought her one month before the next full moon."

"And you'll still be dead." Alaric repeats.

"Are you gonna help me or what?" Damon's asks us.

"What do you want me to do?"

* * *

After Damon asked Alaric to take us to his apartment we arrive there ready to interrogate Katherine. Alaric uses his key to open the door and stands at the threshold.

"Look who's dumb enough to come back." Katherine comments.

"Well, somebody had to invite them in. Damon. Jess, would you like to, uh, come in?" Alaric asks slowly and Damon and I rush towards Katherine.

"Are you trying to get me killed?" She shouts.

I grab her throat and push her against the wall. "Damon gave you vervain, now we're here to collect. You can go Ric thank you"

"You sure?" Alaric asks.

"Yeah, positive just get back in the house. Keep Elena from handing herself over." Damon orders.

"Okay." Alaric responds and leaves.

"Get blamed for what?" Katherine asks under my grip.

"I need to know where Klaus is keeping his werewolf." Damon orders.

"Why? What are you going to do?"

"Dead werewolf equals no ritual."

"No. You can't interfere, Damon. Klaus will kill you and everyone you've ever met." Katherine says.

"He's lucky he has me around, now tell us where the werewolf is now." I shout and put more pressure.

"Fine." Katherine gasps having trouble breathing. "But you should know I'll be free after this." Katherine adds as I release her.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"I'm not the vampire Klaus will be using." Katherine announces.

"Caroline." I whisper.

"Tell us where they are Katherine." Damon's shouts.

"Right now." I demand as I start to aneurysm her head.

"Fine, the tomb, there in the tomb." Katherine says.

"Good, now that wasn't so hard." I tease as Damon and I flash off.

* * *

On the way to the tomb Damon and I devise a plan to arrive separately. Damon arrives first and finds Maddox guarding the entrance. Damon appears infront of him. "Which one are you trying to save? The blond, or the wolf? Did you really think Klaus would leave them unprotected?" Maddox teases.

"Wishful thinking." Damon jokes and glares as he rushes over to Maddox and pins him on the ground. He strangles him but Maddox uses his powers and throws Damon.

He's on the floor. Maddox gets up and uses his powers and provokes a headache. Damon screams.

I suddenly come up behind him and fling him off. "No one hurts my brother." I glare as my eyes go black.

"You're the Salvatore/Watson witch." He exclaims but before he can do anything I flash over and snap his neck.

As I turn around I see Matt Donavon the human bus boy lowering a gun. "What are you doing here?" I ask him as my eyes go back to normal.

"Where's Caroline?" Matt asks loudly.

"Listen, man. Not a good time to play the hero." Damon interrupts.

"Where is she? And what did he do to her?"

"We are just here to rescue her." I explain further and suddenly Damon rushes over to him and hits him with the gun. Matt falls on the floor, unconscious.

"Really?" I ask not amused.

"Let's save blondie and wolf." Damon says as he assesses Matts gun that has wooden bullets.

"That's not good."

Damon's stays outside on lookout as I head inside. As i make my way inside slowly looking out for any unwanted visitors i hear talking coming from the end of the tomb. "The whole Sun and Moon curse is fake?" Tyler questions.

"That's what Elena learned. Klaus still needs to do the sacrifice, but it's just not for that." Caroline explains.

"And you think that's why they grabbed us? For the sacrifice."

"Yes."

"He's going to kill us?"

"Not on my watch." I annouce.

"Jessie." Caroline exclaims.

"Ready to get out of here?"

I quickly snap their chains as Tyler looks at me in awe. "You're the witch hybrid." He says.

"Yes and your wolf friends took Caroline, but we don't have time for introductions, oh and Caroline your boyfriends outside unconscious." I tell her.

"What, Matt?" She asks shocked,

"Matt knows about you?" Tyler asks her.

"No, I." Caroline stutters.

"Shh. Tomorrow's problem." I whisper as I free Tyler. "Come on let's get out of here, Tyler it's almost full moon can you make it back?"

"The old Lockwood estate isn't to far away." Tyler announces as we exit the tomb and Matt is waking up.

Caroline rushes over to him. "Matt!" Caroline says softly and turns to look at Damon "Hey. Did you hit him?!"

"Guys not the time, we have a wolf that is about to turn we have to get out of here now." I express.

"Jess is right." Tyler agrees and suddenly he hunches over and howls.

"Tyler? Tyler?" Caroline shrieks again.

"It's starting." Tyler screams in pain.

"Grab boy wonder and let's go." Damon's orders and we leave as fast as we can.

**...**

We continue running through the woods when Tyler growls in more pain. "What's happening?" Matt asks scared.

"He better not wolf out on us." Damon comments as Damon's phone rings. "Bad time, little bro." Damon says into the phone.

"What the hell are you doing?" Stefan shouts.

"Saving the day brother. Damon figured you'd understand. Just tell Elena to stay put." I interrupt

"She's already gone." Stefan's announces.

"What?" Both Damon and I say.

"Klaus came. He took her."

"We'll take care of it." Damon yells and hangs up as Tyler falls to the floor. He is starting to turn.

"Tyler!" Matt exclaims.

"I don't know if I can hold it off. Get out of here." Tyler shouts.

"Tyler, it'll be okay." Caroline reassures him.

"Go!" Tyler shouts in pain.

"You've got time. We're almost there, just."

"It's happening faster."

"Tyler, it's okay." Caroline repeats.

Out of no where Tyler's eyes flash yellow and he rushes towards Caroline but I intercept him and flash him against a tree and in doing so bites me.

"Jessie." Damon expresses.

"I'm fine." I reasure hoping they didn't see it.

"Get out of here!" Tyler shouts.

"Get to the Lockwood cellar. If it held him in, it'll keep him out. If it doesn't use these." Damon's tells Caroline who gives her some wooden bullets. "It will buy you a couple seconds now go." Damon orders and they leave and so do Damon and I.

* * *

Damon and I arrive at Alaric's apartment where we hear Klaus talking. "Where's Maddox? He should be back by now." Klaus asks Katherine frustratedly.

"I don't know." Katherine answers. Klaus takes a seat and opens his laptop. "What are you doing? Where's Elena?"

"I sent her off with Greta." Klaus responds and watches Jules try to transition. "It's almost time." Klaus announces and I flick open the front door.

Klaus and Katherine look towards the hall. "I wasn't aware you two had been invited in." Klaus says aloud as Damon and I appear.

"We've come here to tell you that you have to postpone the ritual." Damon announces.

"Didn't we already have this conversation?" Klaus comments.

"Yeah, but that was before I rescued your werewolf and vampire and killed your witch." Damon responds.

"Damon." I warn.

Klaus gets up and walks towards us. "Excuse me?" Klaus says.

I stand in front of Damon. "Actually I killed your witch." I announce and he faces me as I stare right back. "You can kill me for it, I don't care."

"Katerina give us a moment." Klaus asks her and she leaves the room.

"I'll get to you in a minute, but you." He alerts pointing to me but turns his attention to Damon. "I've heard about you. The crazy, impulsive vampire in love with his brother's girl. I knew one of you would try to stop me. It was a just a 50/50 guess on who." Klaus continues as he shows us the video of were bitch Jules.

"Well what do you know karmas a bitch." I comment.

Klaus smirks at me. "Jess." Damon scolds.

"What she was the werebitch who tried to kill us, well us being every vampire here, not me, and Elena to, she had it coming, I still had her marked." I explain.

Klaus laughs at my comment. "When you spend a thousand years trying to break a curse, you learn a thing or two. First rule, always have a back-up. Back-up werewolf, Back-up witch." Klaus lists.

"Back-up vampire." I finish for him.

"Always so smart." Klaus comments.

"Who?" I ask glaring.

"You'll find out soon enough." Klaus responds.

"Use me." Damon says aloud.

"No." I argue.

"I've got a better one for it but first." Klaus begins to say before he flashes towards Damon and snaps his neck, before I can defend myself Klaus flashes towards me and flashes me out of the apartment.

"Put me down." I warn him.

"No way sweatheart." Klaus laughs.

"Stop with the cute names." I tell him.

"You love it." He responds.

I think about it, I do love it when he does, there is something about him, familiar when I first saw the real klaus but I can't put my mind to it.

"Can you please put me down?" I ask nicer.

"Only because you said please." Klaus responds and places me down and we come to a spot.

"Why did you take me with you?"

"Because your going to need a cure."

"Cure?" I ask.

"The werewolf bite on your arm I could smell your tainted blood when you were in there." Klaus explains.

"Well there is no cure." I tell him then take a look at him. "You know a cure?" I question. He smirks in response. "Stop with that dam smirk."

"You love it." He responds playfully.

"If you know something tell me."

"Only if you come to terms with my agreement." He suggests.

"Fine." I eventually say.

"After the sacrifice come find me."

"How come you don't want anyone to know this side of you?" I ask him.

"Because love is a vampires greatest weekness." He whispers.

"I'll make the deal on one condition." I agree coming up with a compromise.

"We negotiating now?"

"No, don't hurt my brothers, there my family, please."

"Only if they don't do anything to stop me tonight."

"Well then I guess that's out of the question they'll do anything for Elena."

"Why are you trying to save her?"

"It's not her I'm saving, it's my brothers, semi friends, but once this is over, I just want to leave, I came here to kill Katherine and I haven't quite succeeded yet." I joke.

"Neither have I." He jokes.

"I knew you wouldn't kill her yet, she spent 500 years running from you."

"I wasn't always looking."

"I know. You know your brother was right." I mention.

"What?"

"We are similar." I say softly.

He nods. "Well love I have a ritual to do."

"Wait the vampire your using?" I ask.

"You really want to know?" He asks.

I nod. "See for yourself." He answers and he flashes off and I follow him.


	10. Chapter 10

As I follow Klaus to a quarry deep in the woods I hear commotion. I hear someone groaning in pain, another pleading for something. As I get closer I see Elena and her aunt who is clutching her head. He didn't? Jenna is innocent in all this. I pear closely and over hear what everyone is saying. "Oh, my head. What's wrong with me?" Jenna asks clutching her head.

"Do you remember what happened?" Elena asks her.

"You called me. You were so scared. Oh, ah, I should have realized that it wasn't you. The second I walked out of the house, someone grabbed me. A vampire." Jenna explained.

"Klaus. It was Klaus."

"He made me drink his blood. And I don't, I don't remember anything after that." She continues looking around anxiously. "Where are we? What happened?"

Elena takes Jenna's hands into her own. "We're at the quarry. He brought us here." Elena explains.

"Why don't I remember anything?"

"Jenna, do you remember when I told you how someone becomes a vampire?"

"Yeah, if you die with vampire blood in your system, it's, oh god. He killed me." Jenna says realising what happened.

"Jenna, listen to me. Listen to me; everything's going to be okay. I'm going to get you out of here." Elena tells her.

"I'm a vampire?"

"And I bet you're hungry." Greta Klaus's witch alerts approaching them.

* * *

Jenna and Elena look up at her from the ground. Elena sees a sharp rock nearby and rushes to grab it, but, with a wave of her hand, Greta sends Elena flying backwards. Elena lands painfully in the dirt.

Greta waves her hand again, creating a circle of fire around Elena. Elena stands up and rushes towards the flames, but finds that she can't escape.

"Don't bother trying to get through. I spelled the circle. You're trapped. No matter what you do." Greta informs her.

"Greta, please, just, just let her go." Elena pleads.

I kind of feel sorry for the doppelgänger now a day ago Jenna had no idea what was happening, I need to help her. Greta slices her wrist open with the sharp rock. Blood drips from her wound. Jenna looks at it, hungrily. "Klaus chose her." Greta acknowledges.

"No."

Greta lowers her wrist towards Jenna. "Drink it."

"Jenna, don't!"

"I can't." Jenna's responds.

"Let her go. Hey!" Elena pleads. Jenna continues to stare at Greta's bloody wrist and finally sinks her teeth in. "No! No." Elena pleads as her eyes glisten with tears. Jenna closes her eyes as the warm blood enters her mouth.

After a few moments, Greta pulls his wrist out of Jenna's grip and Jenna falls to the ground. "That's enough." Greta says standing up

"Jenna. It's going to be okay." Elena reassures her as Greta flicks her wrist and another circle of fire surrounds Jenna. Jenna retreats from the flames, looking terrified.

"Look at me. Hey, look at me." Elena tells Jenna. Jenna turns her head towards Elena, blood still running down her chin. "It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay."

Jenna silently says. "No" as the dark veins of hunger creep towards her eyes.

* * *

After making my way closer to the quarry I can feel sorrow form in my dead heart as I witness Jenna just being turned into a vampire. She doesn't need this, I need to find a way to save her, she's innocent and Klaus even though he is unbearably hot and his accent makes me weak at my knees I have to stop him from killing Jenna.

I see Elena pacing back and forth in her circle of fire. Jenna is kneeling in hers. "How are you feeling?" Elena asks her.

"I feel like myself, only not. Everything is brighter. The fire's hotter. Part of me is terrified, but there's another part of me that doesn't want to feel anything." Jenna responds.

"Vampires can turn off the part that's human. That's the part that hurts." Elena informs her.

Jenna begins to tear up. "I'm gonna die, aren't I?"

No your not! I say in my head. I flash away from the Quarry and dash into town.

I head towards the grill looking for the victim. I would prefer a random then Jenna. I speed over and see a man in his 40s drunk. Perfect. I flash infront of him and compel him. "Don't be afraid." I begin.

"Who are you?" He asks in a monotone.

"That's not any of your business. What's your name?" I compel.

"Andrew."

"Do you have any children?"

"No I hate kids." He scoffs.

"A wife, girlfriend any family?"

"No."

"Good." I grin as my eyes change and I bite into my wrist.

I force my wrist into his mouth making him drink my blood. Once I know he's had enough I bring it back. "This isn't going to hurt." I say and snap his neck and I watch him collapse dead to the ground and I pick him up with ease and flash back to the quarry.

* * *

When I get back to the quarry more stuff has happened. I can see Jenna still scared shitless, Elena, worried and scared and the ring that Jules would of been in is out and her body is motionless. I need to make my entrance. Before I do that I see my younger brother appear above them. Klaus is squeezing the blood from Jules's heart. Greta is chanting. "Is it working?" Klaus asks.

"It's working." Greta responds.

As Klaus is busy with squeezing the heart I overhear the end of a conversation that Elena is telling Jenna to do. "I'm gonna get through this. I'll be okay. I need you to believe that. Promise me, when you get the chance run." Elena says whispering.

"Okay." Jenna says nodding.

Klaus then approaches the ring of fire containing Jenna. "Hello, Jenna." Klaus smirks.

Jenna and Elena get up and look at Klaus. "Let her go. I understand that I have to die, but she doesn't!" Elena pleads as she walks closer to the flames, causing them to flare up.

She retreats. "Careful." Klaus warns.

"Elena, don't." Jenna pleads.

"No, Jenna! We can't leave Jeremy without a family." She argues and glances to Klaus "I followed your rules; I did everything that you asked. I didn't run. Please." Elena pleads.

"Well, well." Klaus says and glances to the top to see Stefan who he finally notices. I stay hidden a little further.

"I don't recall you being on the guest list." Klaus addresses as Jenna and Elena look up as well. Elena gasps. Stefan stands atop of the cliff.

"I'm here to talk." Stefan's says to Klaus.

"Very well, then." Klaus responds and looks to Jenna briefly then vamp-speeds up to the top of the cliff and walks calmly towards Stefan. "What can I do for you, Mr. Salvatore?"

"You don't need to kill Jenna. I'll take her place." Stefan says.

No! I shout in my head. You would kill yourself for the dopplebitch. I shout in my head. "Oh, I don't know. I rather appreciate the symmetry of three women. Three goddesses, sacrificed at nature's altar." Klaus responds.

Elena then asks Jenna whispering. "What are they saying?"

"I can't-I can't make it out." Jenna responds.

"You can do this. Just relax, focus."

Stefan then turns to face Klaus. "Don't play games with me. You'll get what you want either way." Stefan argues.

"I can hear him. I hear Stefan."Jenna announces.

"What are they saying?" Elena asks.

"You're quite the hero, aren't you? I've heard that about you." Klaus says.

"Just make the trade. Me for Jenna." Stefan pleads.

Jenna hearing this gasps "Oh, my god." She exclaims.

"What is it?" Elena asks.

"He wants to take my place." Jenna annoucnes and Elena looks horrified.

* * *

Stefan and Klaus then flash down from the cliff. "Quite the predicament. You know, it's funny, all this talk about preserving family, and here's Stefan, granting your wish." Klaus addresses.

"Stefan." Elena whispers sadly.

"It's okay." Stefan whispers.

"Well. Who's it going to be, Elena?" Klaus asks.

That's when I make my appearance known. "Neither." I shout and flash down with the dead drunk.

"Jessie." They all whisper.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asks.

"Saving your girlfriends aunt and your life." I answer.

"Who's the dead guy?" Klaus asks.

"The town drunk." I answer and he suddenly gasps awake.

"Good timing, very dramatic." I comment.

I glance at the confused faces, I see Greta prepared to strike. "I wouldn't witch." I threaten. She sends her magic at me and I go flying in the air. I crash into a tree and I instantly stand up. "I warned you." I growl and my eyes go black and I send my magic to Greta and she holds her head in agony.

"How is this possible?" She asks with clenched teeth.

"I'm not just a vampire witch bitch." I threaten. I turn back to Klaus who is eyeing me closely. "If I agree to your agreement I have one more suggestion." I tell him.

"What?" He asks.

"Don't kill Jenna or my brother, use him." I say pointing to a confused Andrew.

"And what do I get in return?" He asks me.

"You get to do your sacrifice and me." I respond.

"No." Stefan shouts.

"What's it going to be?" I ask him.

He flashes towards Stefan and stakes him in the back and snaps his neck. "No." I flash to Klaus but he catches me.

"Deal." He accepts.

He drops me and grabs Andrew and takes him to Greta who is now just getting to her feet. "Your wrist please Greta." Klaus asks her.

She gives her wrist to Klaus and cuts it with a knife. Andrew drinks and his face changes. I glance to Elena and Jenna who are confused. "What are you doing?" Elena asks me.

"Saving your aunts life." I respond.

I glance over to Klaus and the alter and see Greta begin to chant again. I whisper to Jenna. "I want you to go to the abandoned witch house as soon as you can, you'll find Alaric and Jeremy there." I whisper. She nods. Klaus then walks onto the the vampire sacrifice. He flips a confused Andrew over and before Andrew can blink Klaus kills him with a stake to the heart.

* * *

Once Andrew is dead, Greta begins chanting the next part of the spell. Klaus is by her side. Stefan wakes up and feels the piece of wood in his back. He tries to reach it but is not flexible enough to do so. Stefan looks up and see Elena and Jenna alive. He glances to the alter and sees a dead body. "Jess." Stefan whispers.

I put my finger to my mouth. "It's fine." I reassure him.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did." I respond confidently.

Stefan glances to Elena and Jenna and gives Elena a greatful look. "Are you going to kill him?" Elena whispers.

"Yes." Stefan whispers.

Klaus walks down the steps and approaches Elena. "It's time." Klaus says as Elena's circle of fire disappears from around her.

Elena looks up at him. Klaus extends his hand towards her. Elena gets up from the ground and walks past Klaus, ignoring him.

Elena makes her way to the altar and looks down at the body thankful it's not Jenna, and forever greatful Jess did that. Klaus follows Elena up to the altar and grabs Elena's face in his hand.

Stefan struggles to get up from the ground, so I take the stake out. Klaus turns Elena's face so she is looking at him. "Thank you, Elena." Klaus thanks her.

"You can go to hell." Elena says aloud.

Stefan struggles to recover from stake in his back still too weak to move. Elena stares out, blankly, as Klaus sinks his fangs into her neck and starts to drain Elena of her blood. Stefan watches on, helplessly. I allow a small smile come to my face, no more doppelgänger to ruin my brothers lives.

Klaus holds Elena tightly as his eyes starts to sprout more veins. Elena's eyelids flutter and her eyes roll into the back of her head and she dies. Klaus releases her and Elena falls to the ground.

Blood drips from Klaus' mouth and the flame in the bowl is extinguished. Elena's body lays lifeless and Stefan stares at her, sadly, and lowers his head to the ground.

Klaus breathes heavily and walks down the stone steps. I stand back and watch in admiration as I begin to see the changes in his face. "I can feel it. It's happening." Klaus announces as he looks up at the full moon.

Suddenly, his bones begin to crack and he starts to transform. His eyes are yellow like a werewolf's, but he stil has the veins under them, like a vampire. "Yes, yes!" Klaus says happily. But suddenly, Klaus is thrown through the air. The flames in the bowl reignite, startling Greta. Greta hears and sees Bonnie coming down the hillside, chanting a spell.

Before Greta can react, Damon sneaks up behind her and snaps her neck. Damon kneels down and picks up Elena's body. "No! You were dead!" Klaus growls.

Bonnie continues to chant her spell as Klaus' body contorts into painful shapes as he screams.

Damon carries Elena's body over to Stefan and me. Stefan gently grabs her arm. "Elena." Stefan says.

Jenna appears next to Elena. And Damon looks confused. "Jess saved my life." Jenna says.

Damon glances to me and Damon sees me behind them and nods thankfully. I smile. "I need you to get them out of here!" Stefan asks Damon.

"What about you two?" Damon asks.

"We'll be fine." I reassure Damon.

"I'm not leaving until he's dead. Go!" Stefan's urges.

Damon picks up Elena's body and carries her away with Jenna in tow. She suddenly stops and turns to thank me. "Thank you." She says aloud and I smile at her.

* * *

Stefan sits up and watches as Bonnie continues to chant the spell which is so powerful it causes trees to fall. Klaus screams in pain, lying against the rocks. Elijah approaches him and Bonnie stops chanting. "Elijah?" Klaus says confused. He's actually going to kill his brother.

"Hello, brother." Elijah greets as Stefan has gotten up and walks up behind Bonnie. Elijah punches his arm into Klaus' chest, grabbing a hold of his heart. "In the name of our family, Niklaus." Elijah begins.

I suddenly feel a whole form in my heart and I have no idea where it's come from. Klaus turns to glance at me pleading. Elijah not seeing this twists Klaus' heart. "I didn't bury them at sea!" Klaus says pleading.

"What?"

"Their bodies are safe. If you kill me, you'll never find them."

"Elijah! Don't listen to him." Stefan says.

"Elijah. I can take you to them. I give you my word, brother." Klaus whispers.

Elijah appears to be having second thoughts about killing his brother. I knew he wouldn't do it, even if klaus didn't say anything.I feel the whole in my heart close. What's going on with me.

"Do it and I'll take you both out." Bonnie threatens.

"You'll die." Elijah comments.

"I don't care." Bonnie says.

"I do." I say speaking up. "It's not worth it Bonnie." I tell her.

She looks at me confused as does everyone else. Elijah then looks down at Klaus and back up at us. "You were right Jess I couldn't do it." He says. I nod knowingly what he means. He looks to Stefan and Bonnie with a sorrowful look. "I'm sorry." He says as Stefan and Bonnie run towards Elijah and Klaus.

"No!" They both shout.

Before either can get to them, Elijah flies off with Klaus. And deep down I am greatful Klaus is alive.

* * *

**Damon POV**

I arrive upstairs carrying Elena's body into the parlor room. "If you come back as a vampire, I'll stake you myself. So don't." I whisper to Elena as I lay Elena's body down on a sofa and push a strand of hair out of her face. "Because I can't stand the idea of you hating me forever."

Alaric and Jeremy rush into the room and stand in the doorway. "How is she?" Jeremy asks worried.

I continue to stroke Elena's hair and do not look up at either of them. "I don't know yet."

"What about Jenna?" Alaric asks.

"I'm right here." Jenna says announcing her entrance.

Alaric stands up and rushes to hug her. "How?" He asks.

"Jess saved my life and I am forever greatful." Jenna says.

"As am I." Jeremy says as he holds Elena's hand.

"Who was the vampire used then?" Alaric asks,

"The town drunk." I answer.

"How did Jess change Klaus's mind?" Jeremy asks.

"I don't know."

"I do." Stefan says entering. "She made a deal with Klaus thinking he would die then he didn't." Stefan announces.

"What are you saying brother?" I ask.

"Elijah didn't kill Klaus, and now Klaus will be coming after our sister." Stefan answers.

"We won't let him." Jenna exclaims. Everyone glances at her in confusion. "She saved my life even though I'm a vampire now, I owe her." Jenna says confidently. And everyone nods in agreement.

Suddenly Elena gasps awake. "Elena!" Everyone gasps running towards her.

"What happened?" Elena asks.

"How do you feel?" Stefan asks.

"I feel fine." Elena says.

Everyone breathes a sigh of relief as John Gilbert watches on. I see him walk outside. He seems peaceful which is odd. As he looks out into the woods I see him shut his eyes and drop to the ground dead.

* * *

**Jessie POV**

I am in my room starting to sweat. Stupid werewolf bite. Trying to save everyone caught up to me. I exit the house and make my way for the grill. I find Alaric, Jenna, and Damon at the bar with Stefan. "Where were you?" Damon asks.

"I needed space." I answer.

"You missed Johns funeral." Stefan annoucnes.

"I didn't want to morn the guy that tried to kill you multiple times, I had better things to worry about." I tell them.

"Like what?" Damon continues.

"Like the fact that I got bit by Tyler Lockwood last night and I'm dying, so I'm going to live my last day the way I like." I announce.

"What?" Everyone says in shock.

"You told me you were fine." Damon responds.

"I lied, we had bigger things to worry about." I tell him.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Stefan asks.

"Because I'm going to die Stefan and there is no cure, I tried with Rose, I may be a witch but I'm still a vampire. Please just don't tell anyone." I ask them.

"People will find out." Jenna mentions.

"Well it's not like anyone will care once I'm gone." I comment dryly and stand up.

"That's not true."

"Well last night I did it for my brothers and I didn't even get a thank you." I say glaring at them. "Now if you excuse me I'm going to die in peace." I say and walk off leaving a confused, shocked and sad bunch of people behind me.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Enjoy the next chapter!**_

* * *

I arrive home in the morning and reminisce the final night of my life. I went to Richmond and partied the night away. I'm still in my party dress.

I look outside the lounge room window staring at the blistering sun. I can end it now and it will be quick, I won't have to die slow and in pain. I make my way infront of the window as I slowly take off my daylight ring. I feel the sizzle of the sun burn on my body and I hold in my scream. My arm catches on fire and all of a sudden I am tackled to the ground and faced with a glaring Damon. "What the hell are you doing?" He growls.

"What did it look like, making my death quick so you won't have to wait it out." I answer.

"You're not doing this." Stefan says appearing with a look of anger on his face.

"Well I just did. You know what happened to Rose." I remind them.

"We don't care, you're not dying today." Damon informs me and super speeds me into the cellar and chucks me inside.

"What's the plan brothers?"

"We are gonna find a way out of this." Stefan responds.

"Oh, right. A miracle cure. Good luck with that one." I sass dryly as I cough.

"I got Bonnie looking for something, anything." Damon informs.

"Always the heroes. Just tell me my goodbye and get it over with." I start coughing again but I cough up blood.

"Lie still. Conserve your strength." Stefan says and they both leave.

"You're not going to find anything." I yell after them.

* * *

**Bonnie POV**

Stefan, Damon and I are at the abandoned witch house looking for a cure for Jess. She has saved us serval times and she helped me with my magic it's the least I could do.

I glance at the Salvatore brothers. "I'm not sure this is going to work." I say honestly.

"You've done a séance before, right? Contacted Emily Bennett. Maybe one of the witches might know how to help Jess." Stefan suggests.

"Let's just hope they want to." I comment and begin to cast the spell.

Voices are whispering around me. "Bonnie?" Damon shouts.

I open my eyes "Emily." I say as Bonnie speaks through me with my voice.

"Why have you come here, Damon? Stefan?" Emily asks.

"I need your help. I need to know if there's a spell that can heal a werewolf bite." Stefan pleads.

"No. Nature ensures a balance to everything." Emily responds.

"Is that true or are you just saying no because it's Jess?" Damon asks.

"She's an abomination perhaps it is his time to die."

"No. That's not balance. That's punishment."

"I will not give you what you want."

"So you're saying that there's an answer to give? Please, if you know something, just tell me. Help me save my sister. She helped with Bonnie, please?" Stefan pleads.

I suddenly scream and fall to the floor. "Bonnie." Both damon and Stefan say in unison.

"They don't want us here. They think I'm abusing their power." I tell them.

"They know something. There's an answer. They just don't want to tell us." Damon says.

"I heard them say a name." I announce.

"What was it?" They ask.

"Klaus." I say and they both give me worried looks.

"I'll go." Stefan speaks up.

"I'll fill everyone in and tell them what's happening." Damon adds and we leave.

* * *

**Jessie POV**

I am still in the dirty cell and I start to hallucinate.

_I am walking to my room when I see Damon spying on our house guest Katherine Peirce. She's a vampire and I don't want her in this house anymore. She is toying with my brothers, I just need to get her alone then kill her but I need a back up plan just incase she kills me. _

_Once my brother has left her room I make sure no one is looking and knock on her door. "Come in." Katherine yells._

_I pop my head inside and she seems confused to see me. "Hi Katherine." I greet her._

_"What are you doing Miss Salvatore?" Katherine asks fakely._

_"Please don't be so formal call me Jess, I mean we are friends right?"_

_"Of course." She says. "Do you mind my corset needs to be undone?"_

_I smile and my plan is in motion. "Certainly."_

_I begin to undo her strings. "So are you going to miss my brother when he goes off to defend the south?"_

_"Yes." she says hesitantly._

_"Well I should think you'd have Stefan to keep you company."_

_She gases at me in the mirror. "I don't know what your talking about." Katherine responds and for the first time I see her face drop._

_"Oh come on Katherine, I know your game, your playing with my brothers minds and taking their free will, if I didn't know any better I'd say you weren't human." I announce._

_She suddenly turns around and attacks me and forces me against a wall. "You stupid girl." She says._

_"You're the one that's stupid. Before you come to a place you should really check to see what other supernatural beings are around." I say squinting and I give her a brain aneurysm and start to chant._

_Before I know it she is passed out unconscious. I quickly grab my syringe and take some of her blood, well several syringes, now my plan is to drink several drops of blood every time I am around her so if she tries to kill me I'll come back and she won't know what she will be messing with._

_After my attack I start to wake her up. She snaps awake and I grin "Are you ok?" I ask her._

_"What did you do?" She growls._

_"I don't know what your talking about." I respond innocently. "I was just walking by when I heard you collapse I put you on your bed, wanted to make sure you were ok." I tell her._

_"What?" She growls._

_"I'm sending for a nurse." I tell her._

_"I don't need one." She yells._

_"Sure you do, you look a little pale." I joke and I leave her room as she is still weak to move._

* * *

I am back in the present and I smile at the memory of tricking Katherine and I was right to have her blood she killed me and here I am. I look at my arm and the bite has gotten worse. "This blows." I comment.

I am starting to sweat more and it's not a good look. I hear someone come and it's Alaric and Jenna and Damon. "Well, that looks bad." Damon comments.

"It feels worse. My subconscious is haunting me. Please tell me you have something for that." I ask the three people I'm closest too.

Damon puts a glass of scotch and my ring on the door window. "Double shot." He says and pours some.

I grab the glass and skull it. "Ahh, I'm going to miss this." I mention.

"Well your not dying." Jenna says confidently.

"Look I've lived over 150 years it's probably my time, I mean I'm an abomination, I'm not supposed to exist and now my past is coming back to haunt me and some stuff I don't even remember, but I'm having a lot of fun going down memory lane." I tell them. I've been getting climates of memories/hallucinations of me and klaus in 1920s clothing.

"Well save your engery, Stefan's coming back and we need to take you to Klaus." Alaric tells me.

"Oh that's right I almost forgot klaus told me to meet him after the ritual but I had other stuff on my mind like, live my last night on this planet having fun." I inform them.

"Well your not dying." Jenna repeats.

"Look I like you Jenna but there is no cure, Klaus was just hoping to kill me faster I mean, if there was one less powerful hybrid on the earth that's dying I would help in their death." I comment.

Suddenly the conversation stops and I hear people entering the house. "Looks like we've been caught out, get them out of here." I tell Damon.

"Your dying and you still want us safe." Jenna says.

"That's just me I'm used to it, go, and be careful, they might take me out of my misery." I comment and Damon glares at me.

* * *

Jenna and Damon flash off being vampires but Alaric stays as he's human. "I need blood." I ask Alaric pleading.

Alaric heads to the fridge just outside the cell and takes a blood bag. When he turns around Sheriff Forbes is there with a gun. "Where's Damon, Stefan, and Jess?" She asks.

"You know, now's not a good time, Sheriff. Trust me." Alaric tells her.

One of the deputy's shouts. "Sheriff, over here."

I am hiding against a wall so they can't see me. "I wouldn't go in there!" Alaric warns.

"I just wanna talk." Liz says.

"Trust me don't go in there please?" Alaric pleads.

Liz walks in and shuts the door and doesn't see me. I'm behind her. "Caroline's mom." I announce and throw her against a wall and flash off.

* * *

I run off into town and the hallucinations have gotten worse. I think I am running in the woods but in reality I am running in Town I want to survive I have to find Klaus but I have no idea where he would be. I make my way through town and it seems to be holding another town event a movie night. I feel everyone's heartbeats and all I can think about is blood. I keep seeing flashes of klaus and myself what is happening to me.

I shake off the feeling and stumble further into town square. I see a teenage girl wondering by herself and flash over to her and compel her to not scream.

I sink my fangs into her and drain her. Her body drops to the ground and I flash off. I am on my third victim when I feel someone come up behind me. "Jessie." I hear a familiar voice.

I turn to see Caroline and Bonnie. "Stay away." I warn them.

"We need to get you out of here." Bonnie says.

"I need to find Klaus." I tell them.

"No you don't." Caroline responds.

"I promised him I made a deal." I say breathless "I keep seeing him." I announce before I collapse.

* * *

**Bonnie POV**

"We have to take her to Alarics" I say to Caroline.

"What no, klaus is there." Caroline argues.

"Stefan has asked me to take her there." I tell her.

"Is it true, she made a deal with Klaus." Caroline asks.

"To save her brothers lives and Jenna's yes, in return for a cure." I inform her. Caroline picks an unconscious Jess and we run to my car and drive off.

* * *

**Stefan POV**

"What do you mean she's missing?" I shout into the phone.

"Sheriff Forbes came round, Jess attacked her and she fled, there have been three bodies." Damon explains.

"What's going on mate?" Klaus asks impatiently.

"Jess is missing." I announce.

He seems shocked then covers his facial expressions. "Well find her."

"They found her they are bringing her here now, she's in bad shape, she's already killed three people." I tell him.

Just as I say this a knock is heard at the door. I answer it. When I answer it Caroline is holding an unconscious Jess who looks awful, she looks pale and weak and not herself.

I step out and grab Jess and thank Bonnie and Caroline who have fled. "Lay her in the guest room." Klaus orders and I lay her on one of the beds.

Katherine looks on in shock. "What's the deal Klaus?" I ask him.

"I want you and your sister to leave town with me, help me with my hybrids and by the time I'm done with you, you'll not want to go back, but first I need you to drink this." Klaus says and passes me a blood bag.

"I don't drink human blood anymore."

"I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades. When he was off, he was magnificent. 1917, he went into Monterrey and wiped out an entire migrant village. A true ripper. Sound familiar?" Klaus asks.

"I haven't been that way in a very long time." I respond.

"Well, that's the vampire I can make a deal with. That is the kind of talent that I can use when I leave this town. And with Jess with us we will be unstoppable."

"I'll do anything, what's the cure?"

"Katerina come here." Klaus orders. Katherine gets closer. He takes her arm. His face changes, his eyes are yellow. He bites her.

"Aah! Aah! No. No, no, no." Katherine exclaims.

Klaus bites his wrist. He makes Katherine drink his blood. Her wound heals. Klaus looks at Stefan with a smirk. "You want your cure? There it is." Klaus offers smiling.

"Your blood is the cure." I say in shock.

"Gotta love Mother Nature."

We hear a noise come from the guest room and we both flash inside and see Jess is hallucinating.

* * *

**Jess POV**

I don't know if it's a memory or hallucination but I feel like crap. I remember the day Katherine thought she had killed me.

_I am in the barn petting my horse when I hear a noise of flashing. "Who's there?" I ask. No one responds. "I'm warning you show yourself."_

_I see a fast movement coming towards me then a figure. Katherine. "I know it's you Katherine or should I say Katerina." I continue._

_She hits me against a wall and I hit my head. "How did you know my real name?" She growls._

_"Some investigating." I answer with a smirk._

_"Well no one will find out, you'll be dead before you can do anything." She threatens._

_"I'm smarter than you think Katherine I'm always a step ahead but try your best kill me." I tell her. She bares her fangs and sinks her teeth in my neck and then before she drains me I whisper knowing that I will come back. "It's going to take so much more to kill me Katerina." I finish and she releases and she quickly snaps my neck. I wake up a while later still in the barn in transition. For some reason I could still feel the earth inside me. I walk out of the barn and it's night time. There are people shouting and carrying people. I then see two men loading Katherine into a wagon. That's when I notice a crimson liquid in the distance. I look up and see a man who's cut himself. I approach him cautiously. "Are you okay?" I ask innocently._

_"Yeah tripped mam, you should head inside you shouldn't be outside on a night like this." He tells me._

_"I'll be fine." I respond and he looks me closely. "I need a favour can you help me?"_

_"Of course."_

_"I was attacked in the barn by someone I don't know, they attacked my neck help me?" I ask covering my fake bite marks but dried blood is on my neck. "Omg, you were attacked. Let's get you inside." He says quickly._

_He leads me inside a hut and helps me inside. When he is turned away I run up behind him and hit his head with a blunt object. Blood spills from the wound. I bend down and the want for blood is intense. I touch the fresh wound and take a bite on my finger and put it in my mouth. He looks at me in horror and is about to scream but my fangs extract and I bite into his neck killing him._

_I look in a mirror and see dark veins and my eyes go black. I feel a huge power run through me. Aren't I supposed to not have magic. I test it out and concentrate on the candle on the table. It lights up in seconds. I smirk as I flash out of the house in my new state and I run towards the old church where a tomb is located I see Katherine escaping, bitch. I'll find you Katherine and I will kill you._

* * *

In present time I say aloud "I'll find you Katherine and I will kill you, only fair." I say in my hallucination.

I feel a presence around me, and a familiar scent. I shoot up and grab someone by the throat. I open my eyes to see a scared Katherine struggling to breathe. "You ruined my life." I growl.

"Jess stop!" I hear Stefan shout.

"What, you want her still alive after everything she put us through, the world will be better off with all doppelgängers dead. We would be free from people like her, like Elena." I shout.

"Love you need to calm down." I hear a British accent.

I stop instantly. I flash of memories and hallucinations through the day come back.

"Nik." I say softly.

He flashes in front of me. "Why'd you call me Nik?"

"I always called you that." I tell him.

"How could you remember?" He asks.

"Remember what?" I ask. "You're a hallucination, you can't be real, I'm dying so this is a hallucination isn't it?"

"No love it's not."

"Where am I?" I ask confused and panting.

"Alarics apartment." Stefan answers.

"Why am I here?"

"To heal you."

"What, how can you heal me, I'm dying and there's no cure." I say as my breathing slows down.

"Well there is." Klaus says and bites into his wrist. He opens my mouth and I start to drink his blood. I feel my veins appear and I clasp on. "Drink up." He offers and I drink until he pulls away and I fall asleep.

**...**

An hour later I wake up healed and hear a commotion in the lounge room. I walk out to see my brother on the floor with ten blood bags ripped apart. I see klaus handing him one more. I flash over to him and stand in between him. "What are you doing?" I growl.

"Good to see you're better love and you're welcome." He says.

"Wait you healed me?"

"What do you remember love?"

"It's all a bit blurry why?" I ask.

"Because you seem to have remembered some stuff you shouldn't of." He responds.

"Like what?" I ask curiously already knowing.

"Doesn't matter, you'll know soon enough. Now that your back to your old self, we are leaving." Klaus annoucnes.

"We, meaning you and me?" I ask.

"And Stefan." Klaus replies.

"Why is my brother coming and why are you forcing him to feed, he can't control it." I shout.

"Well I'll need him at his best for when we leave and we leave now." He annoucnes,

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Places, we have some werewolves to find, and if you play nice I'll give you your memories back." He says and I shut up.

I look to my brother who has clearly lost it. "Why do you need Stefan?"

"Because he'll be useful as will you now come along, we are leaving in ten minutes." Klaus orders.

"We don't even get to say goodbye?" I ask.

"I'll let him, now come along." He says smirking and i nod telling Stefan to go and come back.

"Maybe this is good you'll have me and now that Elena's dead we can start our relationship over." I tell him. He looks at me in anger. "Come on Stefan maybe it will be fun, we can be our true selves. We don't have anything else here anymore and when we are finished with Klaus we can find Damon later, come on and Stefan, you didn't have to save me." I tell him.

"I did."

"You didn't, if you hadn't you'd be free right now morning the loss of Elena, which I'm sorry about."

"Are you?" He asks.

"No not really as I said one less doppelgänger." I say and smirk to Katherine.

"I see your fine." Katherine comments.

"Good as new, stronger even, you're still here and alive?"

"Yes."

Klaus comes back moments later. "Let's go I have a suprise for you." Klaus says.

"Go say goodbye to Damon I'll see you shortly." I tell him.

He nods and flashes off. Before Klaus and I leave Klaus turns to Katherine. "Katerina, you may leave." Klaus says to her and she smiles and flashes off.

"You really letting her go?" I ask angrily.

"Why do you hate her so much?" Klaus asks.

"She killed me." I answer.

"You're still alive."

"Yeah and I could have lived a normal human life. I'm only alive because I out smarted her. I just stole some of her blood by making her unconscious and whiping her memory of my powers from her mind and everyday drank a couple drops, I knew she would of killed me as I knew her secret she thought she was smarter than me, but don't just judge my appearance." I warn smirking.

"Elijah was right we do have a lot in common." Klaus comments.

"He seems to be right on something." I say. "Where is he?"

"With my other siblings." Klaus answers casually.

"Meaning daggered?"

He nods. "he tried to kill me, needed to be taught a lesson."

"If only I could dagger my brothers time to time." I joke.

"Why are you being nice, I just made your brother a ripper?" He asks.

"I lied before, I do remember." I say with a knowing look. "I've missed you Nik, but" I go to finish my sentence and slap him.

He looks at me shocked and then grins. "Okay I did deserve that." He admits.

"Yeah you did, compelling me, I hate compulsion, but I know you did it for my safety and yours I won't tell Stefan he will need to learn on his own." I tell him.

"Am I forgiven?" He asks.

"It will take time, but, I can easily be persuaded." I smirk and walk past him.

* * *

We arrive at a parking garage where there is a truck and an SUV waiting for Stefan to come back. "Thank you for saving me." I whisper.

"Of course love." He responds.

"I just hope after this my brothers and I can have a normal relationship without a girl tearing them apart."

"It's a good think Elena's dead."

"To soon." I scold.

"Hey you were saying the same thing."

"I'm aloud to he's my brother, anyway Klaus what's this surprise you have for me because I am ready to leave." I tell him.

He's about to respond when Stefan arrives. "Glad you made it back mate, I have a suprsie for you." He says smirking.

That smirk! "What is it?" Stefan asks.

"Oh come on out." Klaus yells and a girl walks out scared.

"What's this Klaus." Stefan asks.

"Our snack before we leave." Klaus answers. Klaus walks behind the scared girl and moves her hair to the side. "See, I wanna make sure you honor our deal, that you'll be of use to me. Both of you." I nod as I watch Klaus bite into the girls neck and drink her blood. "I could have compelled her to behave, but a real ripper enjoys the hunt." Klaus finishes as he releases her and she screams.

I stop her and my fangs extract and I bite her neck. "Save some for your brother love." Klaus comments.

I release the girl and give him a mean look. "I'm still a little under the weather I need more." I respond.

"There is bloodbags in the car." Klaus replies. I frown at the thought and watch Stefan look at the girl as he makes a decision on what to do. Suddenly his face changes and he bites into the girls neck on the other side. Moments later she drops dead. "Now we can go." Klaus announces and we hop into the SUV me in front as Stefan is still warming up to Klaus and being forced to join us.

I quickly glance at klaus. Damn he's hot. He drives off and we hit the road and leave mystic falls.


End file.
